The story continues
by Experimentals
Summary: This is a rewrite since the story lacked a bit of depth in the first draft.
1. Chapter 1

**Ringer:The story continues.**

This is my take on how the series could have ended. Enjoy reading it.

**Chapter 1: Thinking it over.**

The Hamptons.

Andrew laid down his phone and looked at Juliette. First Machado calling him now Solomon, it was one hell of a night. Life as he knew it was over.

"Bridget just killed this Macawi character. She's now free of him and has no longer a reason to hide herself. Well good riddance I guess." he said as he started thinking about what she had told him but somehow he still couldn't believe Siobhan had committed suicide. For as long as he had known her she was always ready to take on the next challenge. Maybe he shouldn't have threatened to kill her when she found out about the ponzi scheme. This was the beginning of the end of their marriage. Ever since then they just played an act to the outside world. He should have divorced her then instead of keeping up appearances, it would have saved a lot of heartaches.

"She actually killed this bastard?" Juliette asked her father a bit surprised. Bridget wasn't an average woman but killing someone? She didn't seem the type, even if it was in self defence.

"Apparently she came over to visit us one last time and she found the night guard dead on his desk and assuming we were still at the apartment she figured we were in danger she went after him. According to Solomon she was armed with a gun he had given her. What exactly happened there we'll know tomorrow." Andrew answered. He figured the apartment would be a mess. He wondered how much of a mess.

"Solomon called you?" Juliette asked as she looked over at her father. He was deep in thought and somewhere in his eyes she could see he was holding back the tears. Why couldn't a man just cry? Juliette wouldn't think any less of him if he did.

"Yes he did, Bridget was worried about us." Andrew said realising that not everything she had told him over the past seven months had been a lie but it still hurt him. He should have known that the woman that he had come back to from Europe seven months ago wasn't his wife. The change was too radical to be true and yet he had just accepted it without questioning. He then looked over at Juliette who was also deep in thought. She was thinking about the last conversation she had with Bridget and how she had called her worse than her own mother but deep inside she regretted her words now. She could have been killed and Juliette would never have a mother again. The past seven months Bridget had been a mother to her and none of the feelings she showed where faked, she did care about her.

"_I know this is hard to understand but I needed a way out and Siobhan handed me the way out by killing herself"_

These words were still going through Juliette's mind as she started to cry. She did understand now and she could have lost the mother she always wanted to have. This woman was her mother not the one that put her on this world. Catherine just got pregnant to keep her father around. As Juliette thought more about it only her father wanted her and he had always loved her no matter what she had done. In the past seven months Bridget had done the same. She had accepted Juliette as her daughter, as a stepmother should. Siobhan never took any interest in her life. She did about everything to separate her from her father in the months before Bridget showed up.

"Something wrong sweetheart?" she heard her father ask. As she tried to find her voice again she dried her tears.

"She was the first one in my whole life who really cared for me and she could have died tonight." Juliette sniffed not noticing her father's face turning sad as well. He wondered what to tell his daughter. Siobhan wouldn't have taken care of Juliette the way Bridget had done in the past seven months. He wondered if she even wanted Juliette around. She let her stay but somehow she made sure that Juliette wasn't around them too much. Siobhan was an egoist, made sure it was all about her. Bridget knew when to step back and when to make it all about her. When Juliette was down the wrong road Bridget was the one who made it all about his daughter. Juliette needed his attention more than ever and Bridget made sure he did. Like a mother should.

"Yes,... she was like a real mother to you but still I can't believe that she had us completely fooled. Well she did tell me once that the both of them did pull pranks on people claiming to be the other sister and everyone fell for it. I should have listened more carefully to her. Come to think of it... she told me more about Siobhan and herself in seven months than Siobhan did about herself in seven years. Makes me wonder about who Siobhan really is." Andrew finally told her as he stood up and walked to the mini bar where he pulled out a bottle of old Irish whiskey. He poured himself a glass and asked if Juliette wanted something to drink too. At first she asked for a drink too making him react as any parent would making her laugh for a second. She was just joking which brought a smile to his face for a second. She then asked for a soda making him go to the kitchen where he pulled one out of the refrigerator. He came back handed her the drink and a glass, picked up his drink and took a sip. While the burning sensation of the whiskey was all over his throat he closed his eyes and saw a face. The face of the woman he loved and yet didn't love anymore. Then the face split in his mind in two faces. The face he loved and the one he stopped loving. A cold and calculated face while the other was warm and unconditional? He wondered who he did love... Bridget... or Siobhan? He opened his eyes again to see his daughter deep in though. They sat there for hours. Just the two of them. Just sitting there thinking about the same women. The twins that made a mess of their family. One trying to tear them apart while the other one tried to patch things up again. Which one was the good twin?

Henry's place.

Bridget looked at Henry in shock. She couldn't believe what he had just told her. Siobhan wanted her dead? Was she still angry about Sean? She just stood there wondering what else her sister had been up to in the past seven months.

"I know this must come as a shock to you but it is the truth. She hates you so much that she decided to let you believe she was dead and since you were on the run you needed a way to stay alive. She knew that you would take over from her once she had forced you into the position you were in seven months ago. " Henry started to tell her.

"Yes she did force me to take over from her. She had paid off a cop to make me believe that Macawi had several federal agents in his pocket. He scared me into running away from the protection plan. But why would she do this?" Bridget asked him while she got angry. Her sister set her up to die while she believed things were finally getting better between them. She knew it would have taken some time, a lot of time. She never expected this. All this because Siobhan couldn't forgive her? Why bother to even answer her last letter? Why the act? All this went through Bridget's head as she felt as if a heavy weight was being put on her.

"Because she believed that Andrew was going to kill her. He already threatened her once." Henry tried to clarify the situation.

"So do many people but how many will actually make good on that threat. Andrew certainly wouldn't. He would actually leave her and let her take care of things by herself." Bridget responded "There is one thing I have to know, was she pregnant when she left? And did she know?"

"She found out while she was staying in Paris for a while until you somehow crossed her plans. She had set up a bank account which you had cleaned out several days after you arrived at the Martins. What were you planning to do with it?"

"Make a run for it because somehow I got mixed up in a bigger mess than I expected." Bridget answered as she thought about that day. If she hadn't found Juliette hanging over the toilet that night she would have left. What would have happened then between the Juliette and Andrew? She and Malcolm could have started over somewhere else but what would have happened to the family she left behind? They were family after all. Andrew was still her brother-in-law for the time being.

"Then... what made you stay?" Henry wondered looking at the woman standing opposite himself. He wished he had never set eyes on Siobhan now. They both looked exactly the same and yet they were so different in personality. Siobhan was so cool where this woman was fiery. And she was on fire now. He could tell her everything but it wouldn't look good so he decided to keep some things to himself.

"Juliette, she was in a bad state at the time and anything could happen to her then. The drugs, the drinking... it was like looking at a younger version of myself. I decided to help her through it and did what was necessary to get her out of the trouble she was about to head into. I couldn't prevent her from making some bad choices later on but somehow we all worked it out. Back to Siobhan now, is she still pregnant?" Bridget pressed the subject. Henry seemed to be thinking for a while but she wouldn't leave without an answer. He would answer or she would beat it out of him. Bridget was fed up with all the lies and secrets. Her lies and secrets, Andrew's lies and secrets, Henry's lies and secrets but most of all Siobhan's lies and secrets. Henry was tired and wanted to go back to bed. He noticed Bridget was pretty worked up and if he wouldn't answer she'd probably punch him in the face the way Andrew did earlier that day. He didn't know why at the time but as soon as Andrew had left he realised why. It had to be his father-in-law, he must have told Andrew about the affair. Bridget was still waiting for an answer and she started to move closer to him.

"No, she gave birth to twins a week ago. Since they were born prematurely they had to stay at the hospital. Next week they will be released into her care. Two girls, Portia and Regan but they're not mine, like she wanted me to believe. I had a paternity test done to see how she would react to the news. She didn't seem to be too surprised about it. For a moment I believed I could change her mind to come with me and leave all this behind. I wanted to raise our children together. It would have been a nut house raising four children but she still wasn't done with either you or Andrew. She wants you both out of the way." Henry told her as he yawned. He really needed to go to bed because his boys would be up very early in the morning. He wasn't in the mood to keep on arguing with Bridget. He'd done enough arguing in the past few days with Siobhan.

"Well I don't know what to think right now but I want to know where the children are. If they are Andrew's he has a right to know. They could be his." Bridget fumed as she started to think about how this was going to affect Andrew. First she told him that his wife has committed suicide, now she had to tell him she was still alive somewhere in New York and he fathered twins. Even Bridget felt like her head was spinning. Henry gave her the address of the hospital telling her to leave. She said goodbye and left. Once outside on the way to the car she felt tears welling in her eyes. Her own sister wanted her dead. She wanted Andrew out of the way. That made her think about something. Had she found out about the ponzi scheme? If she had she might have confronted Andrew with it which would have lead to the threat he made. Why didn't Siobhan just divorce him once she had found out? A lot of things wouldn't have happened? She thought about Gemma now. She wouldn't have been killed if Siobhan just for once wasn't thinking about the money. Money that was the only thing Siobhan had ever really cared about. Since they were kids it was all about money with her.

FBI New York office.

Machado was packing up while the local director congratulated him on a job well done. He wasn't as pleased as he should be because he had rather seen Macawi in jail but he could live with the fact that he was dead although there were still a few loose ends he wanted to take care of. First he wanted to find Bridget and find out why she ran. She was in protective custody after all. A lot of things ran through his mind as he walked out of the office when someone stopped him in the hallway.

"Agent Machado, we were a bit curious about how Macawi got in and let the CSU look over the place but you know what is peculiar... your witness, Bridgett Kelly, her fingerprints are all over the place as if she's been living there. How can that be if she was on the run?" Detective Towers told him. Machado looked as if he just swallowed a bug. When he started to think it over it started to make sense.

"She wasn't on the run... she was hiding in plain sight." Machado realised his mistake. He should have fingerprinted Mrs Martin the first day they met.

"What? She was here the whole time being Mrs Martin. Where is the real Mrs Martin then?" the police detective asked surprised.

"I'll be sure to ask her in the morning, now I want to take a shower, call my boss in Wyoming and have some sleep before I go bring her in. I've a feeling she isn't going anywhere at the moment." Machado said as he left. For a moment he wanted to kick himself for being so blind. Then again he had no reason to believe that Bridget wasn't Siobhan. He then remembered the fingerprint that was found on a broken vase. She was trying to tell him something then. She left this clue there knowing full well he'd come after her. She needed him close for some reason and he wanted to know why. She had a lot to answer for now.

In a bar.

Bridget had walked into a bar with Solomon and sat down at a table. When the waiter came to take their order she hesitated for a moment but ordered a glass of water.

"Why the hesitation?" Solomon asked. He looked pretty tired but he tried to keep himself awake. Bridget knew she was taking too much of his time lately but he still was her bodyguard. As long as it would last anyway.

"I was about to order a whiskey." Bridget answered with a slight smile. She sure could use a stiff drink right now. She still couldn't understand why Siobhan had played everyone in the past seven months. She wondered what made Catherine hate Siobhan so much that Catherine hired a hitman. The fact that Siobhan took her place as Mrs Martin? Or how she decided over Juliette's education? Bridget had to question everything from now on, even her own actions. This was the best way to find out what her sister had been up to and survive it. She didn't know where to start for now but something would come up.

"I can imagine you'd like one right now but we both know you better don't." He responded.

"Yeah, I don't want to go down that road again. We should find Siobhan before she comes up with another plan to get me out of her life. As soon as we have found her I will have a good talk with her and tell her what I think of her and about what she has been doing the past seven years."Bridget said as she looked around. She started to feel tired. The past seven years she had tried to talk to her sister about what happened to Sean but Siobhan never wanted to talk about it. She left her there with all the guilt, all the pain. It was only a matter of time before she'd drink too much and went on from there. She needed her sister since she had always been the strong one. Bridget wished she could turn back time.

"A good place to start is that hospital. I think she will go there to be with her children so I was thinking about staking the place out with my own car instead of the limo. If she shows up I will call you so you can confront her. If possible get her husband there too, he also might want to have some answers." Solomon continued.

"He sure would want some answers once he finds out the truth." Bridget said as she finished her drink thinking about how she was going to tell him she had been wrong about Siobhan's death. She ordered another glass of water thinking again about her moment of weakness. She'd talk about it during her next NA meeting. She smiled at the thought of telling them how something like this could affect an addict so easily. Well, staying clean isn't easy.

"Should I bring you home?" Solomon asked as he wished Bridget would so he could get some sleep as well.

"You mean to Greer's" she answered "Yes... I... need to get some sleep and... think about all this."

They left the bar and Solomon dropped her off at the Sheridans where she went to bed without even talking to Greer who was still up. She had heard what happened at the Martin's apartment. Greer felt something was wrong but decided to leave it for the time being. Bridget probably had her reasons for not telling her what happened in the past few hours.

The Hamptons, the next morning.

It had been a long night before Andrew had gone to bed. He had been thinking about the twins he had bedded all this time. At first Siobhan was just like Bridget when he met her. Or was this just an act? Bridget had been acting too but she somehow let the real Bridget surface on many occasions. Pretending to be Siobhan must have been more difficult than she must have imagined. Siobhan was not the wife he thought he had married, Bridget was. If someone would tell him right now that Siobhan had a split personality he'd believe it. He couldn't believe Bridget had him fooled for so long. Then again he never noticed the little things. The kind of things that could have given him some insight to who she really was. Siobhan quit drinking, he should have seen this as a sign. Then there was Juliette's drinking and drug problem. She knew exactly how to deal with it. This agent Machado looking for Bridget. The stories Bridget told him about Siobhan and herself. It's always in the details you can find the differences. He woke up hung over. He shouldn't have been drinking too much last night. After Juliette had gone to bed he had been drinking more than he usually would. He got up and went to the bathroom. When he looked at himself in the mirror he didn't recognise himself anymore. Bags under his eyes, his hair a mess and in need of a good shave. Andrew grinned at his teeth for a while and decided to brush them first since he went to bed without brushing them first. The taste of whiskey still in his mouth. He thought about the days he was still smoking cigars. Andrews was glad he gave up that bad habit years ago. He did it for Juliette who wasn't even born at the time but yesterday he wished he had one. Andrew wondered about how something like what happened last night could turn people back to bad habits. He then thought about Bridget and realised she might be going through the same motions. Andrew then took a towel off the shelve next to the shower and decided to take a shower. This would make him feel better. When he got out of the shower he shaved and walked back to his room to get dressed. He looked at the mess he made of the bed and decided to make the bed. This was something he hadn't done since Juliette was three or four. By then he had hired help to do it for him but he had decided on being here just with Juliette. No one else around so they had to do things themselves now. It was satisfying to do things himself again. Even though his parents were doing well when he grew up they had raised him to do things himself. Bridget was like that too. Why did the thought of her pop up again? Since when was he starting to think of Bridget instead of Siobhan? He then decided to finally get dressed. As he looked at all the suits in the closet he decided to change his usual attire. He then took out the jeans he bought a few weeks ago. It was Siobhan,no Bridget who had talked him into it. Maybe she had a point about the suits he was always wearing. He was the company all the time. He should take a break every now and then from the company. Once he had put on the jeans he picked a shirt to match and once he was dressed he took a last look in the mirror and decided this was the right attire for today. He then went to the kitchen where he found his daughter already having breakfast.

"Good morning Juliette, had a good sleep." he said as he reached for the pot of coffee and poured himself a cup.

"No, not really. I keep thinking about Bridget and... by the looks of it... you have too." she confessed as she looked at the empty bottle standing on the sink. Andrew looked at it too and wondered how he could have emptied a nearly full bottle all by himself. He remembered thinking about everything that had happened the past seven months and it made him realise something. Although he loved Siobhan in the past Bridget had been the perfect wife to him. Whatever her plan may have been she was out of his life now but it hurt him to know that the one woman he really loved was not the one he thought she was. If things had been different and the circumstances had been right he could have loved her and even married her. Now it felt awkward to think about it. When he slept with Bridget he thought she was his wife Siobhan. This seemed more or less like he had committed adultery. Then again, so was Siobhan sleeping with Henry behind his back.

"_This makes us even."_ He thought to himself. He felt like a fool twice in one evening. First Tim tells him about his wife's infidelity to find out he hasn't been sleeping with his wife for seven months. He should start to notice the details. The devil's always in the details.

"Dad, we need to talk." Juliette stated.

"Yes we do." He sighed as he looked over at her. He knew what this was going to be about. They were going to have a talk about Bridget.

"Even though Bridget lied to us about who she was she probably didn't want to hurt us. She brought us back together and she does love us. Maybe she hadn't planned on falling in love with you but... it still happened. When I observed the two of you together she always had this look on her face which I never saw with Siobhan. She truly loves you and because of everything that happened we all got hurt in the process." Juliette told him. All night she thought about everything Bridget had told her in the past seven months. It was always there, Juliette should have noticed she wasn't talking to Siobhan but to someone else. The things they went through together. She was always there for them. Siobhan always put her needs first whereas Bridget always thought of their well being.

"Yes, I've been going over this all night long and the way I see it..." Andrew paused for a moment "I need to go back and talk to Bridget...I can't leave things the way we left them. She still is my sister-in-law and god knows what would happen to her if we leave her by herself." He remembered how she told him she was an addict. He imagined what might happen if he wouldn't in some way make it up to her. Bridget loved him, there was no denying that. He loved her too but this felt awkward. The twin he married was still his wife. He felt like he was going around in circles again. He wanted the twins out of his life one moment but the next he ached to see Bridget again.

"What do you mean?" Juliette asked while she looked at her father who was deep in thought again. His mind was going in circles too just like her's. She wanted Bridget back in her life, aunt Bridget. Suddenly Juliette realised her thought. Bridget was her aunt, the crazy drug addicted aunt. For a second it put a smile on her face. If it weren't for Bridget Juliette would have been well on her way in following her footsteps.

"Well, she might get herself back onto the drugs. I for one am not going to let that happen. She needs family and last I checked...we still are and for as long we are we should stick together while we try to find out what happened to Siobhan." Andrew finished when his phone rang making him pick it up from where he left it. He looked at the calling sign.

"Speaking of the devil, it's Bridget still using Siobhan's phone" he said to Juliette as he accepted the call "Hello Bridget, why do you call?"

He sounded a bit surprised. Andrew figured after last night she wouldn't want to speak to him right away. Maybe she called him again to apologise for what she had done in the past seven months. It seemed rather redundant now since he started to understand her reasons. Actually, she made herself a better cover than even the FBI could think of.

"I called to tell you that Siobhan is still alive and hiding somewhere in New York. She staged a suicide the day we got together in the Hamptons. She knew that I would take her place once she was out of the picture. There's more, you remember when I started living with you I got a call from her doctor telling me Siobhan was pregnant. She was and has given birth to twins a week ago. They 're not Henry's as she had assumed at first. Which comes as no surprise given their history. Henry had a paternity test done and he had found out they weren't his. They may be your daughters." he heard Bridget tell him. The news of her not being dead didn't surprise him somehow. That sounded like the Siobhan he knew. The news about the twins came as a shock to him. He was speechless for a while. Juliette looked at him wondering what Bridget told him to look at her so shocked.

"She's still alive. You mean she made you believe she had killed herself and she has given birth to twins while she stayed out of sight. I hope this isn't another lie from you." He said shaking the initial shock off.

"Come and look at the children yourself. I have to go now and meet with agent Machado and tell him about the past seven months. He will be kicking himself in the head for not having me fingerprinted the moment we met again while I was pretending to be Siobhan" she finished and hung up. Andrew couldn't believe what he was hearing, his wife had actually been pregnant and now he could be the father of the twins.

"What was that about twins?" Juliette asked as she got closer to him. She had never seen her father like this. He was anxious to see his newborn daughters while dreading to find Siobhan there with them. How could he still be with her while he would still be in love with her sister. He loved Bridget more than he ever loved Siobhan.

"Bridget thinks that Siobhan is still alive and she is hiding in New York. She was pregnant when she left us seven months ago and now she has given birth to twins. She thinks they could be mine. If that is true you have two baby sisters. We have to go back now and find out for ourselves what is the truth. I'd love to believe Bridget but I wonder if she is just playing us or not." With that he turned around and looked around for his coat and car keys. He decided to drive himself today. He had time, even if it would take him two hours to drive back. He wasn't looking forward to the New York traffic but he could on the way over let Juliette do some of the driving so she could get some practise. She was lucky that the police decided not to have her permit revoked after that accident about six months ago. When he finally found the keys he was looking for he then grabbed his coat.

"Dad, are you wearing jeans?" Juliette finally noticed his new attire making him fold his coat over his arm.

"Yes something wrong with it?" He asked while he looked at his daughter who smiled back at him.

"No, actually it looks good on you. I bet Bridget talked you into this." Juliette figured since Andrew usually bought suits. Andrew remembered the day they all went out shopping a few weeks ago. Even though he didn't like to shop for once he agreed to make it a family outing. They had taken London along so Juliette had someone her own age to talk to. Teens these days had another sense of fashion then the grown ups so he wouldn't be able to understand anything about it. While he let the teens do their thing for a while he was walking around with Bridget from store to store until they ended up in front of a jeans store. Bridget suggested to him to buy a few jeans for when they would spend time at the beach house. He always looked too well dressed for someone taking a break. He decided to please her and bought a few jeans. He remembered an old song while he was buying them. 'Forever in Blue Jeans' he had been humming that song while he was in the store. Bridget had noticed and started singing it. They had a laugh about it. He also remembered how much they spent that day. It was considerably less then usual. Damned, another detail he missed. He really should pay attention to the details.

"Well, she did. I think she was tired of me dressed like I was ready to go to the office." Andrew told Juliette.

"Then you better leave that coat here and put this on." she said as she handed him a blazer which she figured matched his new attire better. He looked at it for a moment and then turned his attention to his coat and decided his daughter was right. It was a better match. He put his coat back and put on the blazer.

"You look younger in this new attire. Like a father visiting his newborn children." Juliette said with a smile. He looked at his daughter who for the first time since yesterday smiled again. He hoped he could keep her smiling for the rest of the day. Then he felt the keys in his hands and he made a decision.

"Juliette, how would you feel about driving the first leg of the trip to Manhattan?" he wondered.

"You're letting me drive?" Juliette wondered herself now. She was not that bad at driving but ever since the accident he didn't let her drive again. She looked at him as he nodded. His face told the whole story. He was tired and probably he wanted to have some rest before getting to New York. They'd change places once they reached New York city. She then took the keys and they both walked to the car in the garage. Once they were seated and the car started Andrew decided to put on the radio. He wanted to know ahead if there were traffic-jams. The radio was playing the song he and Bridget had been singing at the jeans store. It put a smile on his face. This could be their song.

Sheridan home, New York.

Bridget had just laid down the phone when she decided to get up and freshen up to get started on her day. Once in the bath room she looked at her face for a moment while she picked up her tooth brush. She thought she looked as if she were back on drugs. Bridget decided to take a quick shower after she had finished brushing her teeth. When she got out of the shower she got dressed and came back to the bath room to apply some make-up so she wouldn't look that tired when she would meet with the FBI. Once she approved of her look she left the bath room. When she joined Greer in the kitchen for a cup of coffee Greer looked at her for quite some time. She knew Greer had a lot of questions and Bridget had a lot to tell her but she decided it would have to wait. As she savoured her coffee, decaf wasn't really her liking but the alternative wasn't that inviting either, she wondered how she was going to explain her story to this woman next to her.

"Is something wrong?" Bridget asked while she sipped from her coffee again.

"Well, Siobhan.." she started but Bridget interrupted her.

"First of all, I'm not Siobhan but Bridget, her twin sister. Second I will talk about everything you want to know as soon as I have talked to the FBI and the local police." Bridget told her as she emptied her cup and put it on the sink while she started to walk out leaving a startled Greer behind. As soon as Bridget opened the door she saw agent Machado about to knock.

"Agent Machado, just the man I wanted to see." She greeted him as she stepped aside letting him in. She was a bit surprised to see him there. What made him come over? For a few minutes they were just standing there. Machado decided to finally get down to business after he had taken a good look at Bridget. This was the woman he knew. Jeans and a shirt. A jacket too tight for a woman her size. She did seem to have put on some weight. It was quite different from the bag of bones he arrested over a year ago. He liked what he saw.

"Hello Mrs Martin, I came over to ask you some questions." Machado dug right into it.

"Ask away, and by the way I'm not Mrs Martin but your fugitive Bridget Kelly." she revealed to him but he didn't seem as surprised as she thought he would be. More over just the opposite.

"I know," the agent said as he looked at her with a smile "You really had me fooled for seven months. The CSU have gone over the apartment while we were taking your statements and they found out about your charade. The reason I'm here is that I need to know why you ran, for starters"

"Kemper told me that several federal agents were in Bodaway's pocket. He didn't know if you were involved as well but he figured you were. He said that too many informants died around you and that convinced me to run away. But as it turned out I was wrong." Bridget told him.

"Actually Kemper was the dirty law enforcer. He was the one in Macawi's pocket. I think he had you believe the FBI had some people working for Bodaway so Macawi would walk. With you on the run he was free to go." Machado filled her in. She was supposed to know that already since he kept her up to speed on what he had found out about Bridget while he was still looking for her.

"Macawi had nothing to do with that. It was my sister who had a hand in that. Kemper showed up in Andrew's apartment two days ago and demanded me for more money. Fifty thousand dollars to be exact. I paid him off leaving him to believe I was Siobhan so I could keep up appearances as Mrs Martin. So I concluded that she had paid him to scare me into running to her. The day I first saw my sister again in five years she staged a suicide leaving me two choices either call the authorities or become her. Since I was on the run the first choice was not really an option so I started to change my appearance so I'd look like her and started to live with her husband. If I had known then what I know now I wouldn't have done it" she sighed as she looked away for a moment trying to hold back her tears as she thought about how she had fallen for Andrew and how much she loved Juliette. She blamed herself for the mess she had gotten herself in. She was going to tough it out for now. First she needed to find Siobhan and get her to talk to her for once.

"Your sister staged a suicide?" Machado asked as he remembered the radio call that Bridget had made the day after she had taken off leaving him in trouble.

"Yes and until yesterday I believed she was dead. I had hoped that someday her body would be found and I could put all this behind me but yesterday Solomon found out she was still alive. As it turned out so did Henry for some time."

"By Henry, you mean Henry Butler?" Machado asked to be sure while he looked over his notes until he found Henry's name. He remembered how his wife was kidnapped and everyone thought it was Bridget who got herself mixed up in this.

"Yes, he was told by Siobhan some time after she had disappeared to leave me to die in her place. Andrew once had threatened to kill her in a rage and she believed he would make good on that threat. God knows what the man was thinking at the time. He must have had a lot of problems at work, trouble at home and a wife who was not exactly what he had hoped for." Bridget told him as she remembered the visit last night to Henry.

"But there were attempts on her life." Machado stated

"Yes and if Kemper hadn't put his gun in my bag I would have been dead after the first attempt." Bridget remembered the first attempt on her life, actually Siobhan's was more accurate.

"Wait a minute, you didn't take his gun?" Machado verified with Bridget. He then looked over his notes remembering how Kemper told him she had taken the gun.

"No I actually hate guns." Bridget answered truthfully. Machado noticed how her face changed at the thought of guns. He had seen the expression on her face more than once. An expression filled with fear and disapproval. Yet it were guns what saved her life three times now. Two times she was the one pulling the trigger.

"But you took it with you anyway once you were here." he then wondered.

"I wanted to get rid of it but ended up using it only three days later. Then I handed it over to Charlie Young who then turned to be some ex cop. He told me he had gotten rid of the gun." Bridget remembered handing it to Delario as he turned out to be.

"He had kepped it and used it on Mrs Butler." Machado said as he wrote down some more notes while Greer had been standing there in the room listening to everything in great surprise. The woman she spent so much time with lately wasn't Siobhan. This woman was someone else. Was she a twin? That would make sense. Identical twins are rare but not that uncommon. If she wasn't Siobhan who was she then?

"So it would seem that I was in on it." Bridget reasoned which would make sense to her. Siobhan was nowhere to be seen at the time.

"You have a rock solid alibi. You were talking to the cops at the time of the murder but maybe your sister had something to do with that." Machado reminded her but all her statements were made as Mrs Martin. Were all those statements going to be revised by the time these cases would go to court?

"I'm certain of it. A few weeks before I had cleaned out one of her bank accounts. There was exactly the amount of money in as was asked by Delario. Too much of a coincidence don't you think." Bridget told the agent who then looked at her with a serious face. He thought about it for a bit but reached the same conclusion Bridget made.

"That is way too much of a coincidence. So I can safely assume they were working together."

"Yes you can because there is proof about that." Bridget said as she pulled the DVD Solomon had given her the day before out of her purse. Machado walked over to the TV and put the DVD into the player and watched the same footage that Bridget had seen the day before. He looked at the time stamps and the magnified image of Siobhan with a serious expression on his face.

"You had already left the scene there, I know since I've been watching the same footage myself. So she was setting you up to take her place and once you were killed everyone would have believed Siobhan was dead. But she made one error... the first thing a coroner does is take fingerprints and as soon as they would come back everyone would have known they were yours and then questions would raise about her. Why did she disappear? Who shot you? Who issued the contract? Where is the real Mrs Martin? And the list would go on. And when the truth is out she'll face charges. She will be prosecuted for obstruction of justice. You can go to jail for that. You still have that hanging over your head.

"The way things are today, jail suddenly sounds inviting." Bridget pondered her options. She knew that prison life was hard but she'd survive. Right now she didn't know if she was going to live another day.

"Excuse me" Machado asked surprised to why Bridget would rather go to prison instead of being on her merry way.

"Siobhan wants me dead and as long as I'm free I'm an easy target. She won't have any connections in jail to get me killed." Bridget answered after carefull consideration.

"She wants you dead, why?" Machado jumped on it.

"Seven years ago she lost her son in an accident. I was there with her ex-husband. I was trying to patch things up between them. If they'd at least talked to each other and worked out some agreement over the boy things wouldn't have happened. I actually gave him a chance to show me he could be a father to Sean. As usual things didn't pen out the way I had in mind." Bridget said as she tried to hold back the tears again. Machado noticed the emotional rollercoaster she was on and put his arms around her.

"It's okay." He said as he patted her back. Greer then walked up to them wondering even more who this woman in her home was.

"What is going on here?" Greer finally decided it was time for some answers. She wanted to know who Bridget was and what she was doing here in New York. She also wanted to know how Siobhan got mixed up in all this. It didn't sound like the Siobhan she knew.

"Lets say that even I couldn't have thought up a better witness protection program than Bridget did. She pretended to be her twin sister Mrs Martin for the past seven months trying to stay one step ahead from a known fellon. She shot him last night. Good thing your bodyguard had given you a gun." Machado said to Bridget as he was smiling. She looked back at him teary eyed wiping her nose. Greer on the other hand was more surprised by the fact that the woman she knew as Siobhan turned out to be a twin sister. Now a lot of things started to make sense to her and how they had gotten close again. What surprised her even more was that Bridget had everyone fooled over the past seven months.

"Wait a minute, does Andrew know?" she asked Bridget.

"I told him and Juliette last night." Bridget said as she walked to the nearest seat. She sat down and started to tell her life story to Greer. As soon as Bridget was finished Machado stepped in again.

"Bridget I know this isn't easy but you mentioned Mr Butler knew about you being Bridget after Siobhan had told him. Why would she do that?" Machado wondered because if you wanted to disappear you make sure no one knows about it.

"Because they were having an affair which I terminated the moment I got here. I couldn't handle getting to know one man as my husband while supposedly having an affair with another man. What was worse, was the fact that Gemma was supposed to be her best friend. What a friend Siobhan turned out to be. You don't do that to each other." Bridget stated as she tried to control her anger. Her sister had always told her not to screw around with her ex boyfriends but she slept with a married man. Bridget wondered what was more wrong: sleeping with the ex or sleeping with the married one.

"Siobhan was the type to get what she wanted no matter what. After the whole incident back at the Pivoine we didn't see each other again until you came in the picture I guess. " Greer told Bridget as she remembered the whole affair at the Pivoine.

"She wasn't like that when we were kids but something has changed her and not for the better." Bridget said as she wondered if it were her fault she had changed. Had Sean's death changed her that much? For a moment Machado was looking through his notes and then he remembered something. He read in a police report about Siobhan being accused of bribing a witness.

"That would also shed a different light on the Tyler Barret case. She was the one who tried to pay off the only witness in this case. Fortunately for Henry she died of drug abuse while she should have known better. She had a heart condition that proved to be fatal. That means that she's in New York." Machado reasoned and then he looked pensive for a moment. Bridget was in thought as well because she had been called in by the police to explain that. She wasn't even near the hotel that day. As for the day Tyler died they would be right. She was the one who reported his death.

"Yes she is, out on the street since Henry got sick of all her lies and threw her out. She was pregnant when she was hiding in Paris until recently. She has given birth to twins a week ago. He found out they weren't his but he was okay with it as long as she was going to come with him and start over elsewhere. She never intended to go with him for as long as I was alive but she told him she was coming with him anyway." Bridget remembered her conversation last night.

"She was playing him just like she has been playing Andrew all this time. I wonder if she ever loved him." Greer said as she sat down next to Bridget.

"Maybe at first, I don't know but I do know that she slowly but surely changed and if it hadn't been for the money she would have divorced him sooner rather than later." Bridget added while Machado kept making notes.

"I feel like I came out of the mud right into a hornets nest." Machado said as he overlooked his notes. "You never left the country?" He remembered a phonecall which Bridget played to him a while ago.

"No, I made this phony call to Siobhan's phone in order to throw you off my trail." Bridget confessed after she thought about it for a minute or two.

"Yeah, but I'll check if she has used your name to leave the country." He informed her

"It's more likely she used the name Cora Farrel since she had something with Mr Barret and when I first met him he thought my name was Cora. I found out later she used that alias to see a psychiatrist too instead of her real name. I think she had a relationship with him too since he thought he was sleeping with me." Bridget remembered her little talk with Tyler Barret. How could she have missed that? She thought Siobhan had an affair with this guy too while bedding Henry at the time. Now it started to make sense. Siobhan was in Paris while Bridget was pretending to be her.

"What was she being treated for?" Machado asked making her stop thinking about the whole thing for a while.

"Paranoia" Bridget answered making Machado frown for a minute.

"She could use that as a means to defend herself in court if for some reason she would be found out. She's clever but not as clever as you. You figured out what she has been up to in the last seven months and I don't feel like I need to bring you in to stand trial. Although I want you to stay put. We will investigate this case as well since she interfered with a federal case. Since it crosses state lines I will be investigating from Wyoming while my colleagues here will do it from here. Which number should they call?" Machado told her.

"Either one is fine. Andrew let me keep her phone." Bridget answered as she tried to smile. Machado then stood up and wished them a good day and left. Once he had left the apartment he looked over his notes. This Siobhan was some piece of work. She could be the one behind the death of both Mrs Butler and Mr Barret. He picked up his phone and dialled a number.

In the apartment Greer then looked at Bridget with a smile. Bridget wondered how many questions Greer would start asking and how much she was going to have to tell her.

"You are an amazing piece of work. From addict in the gutter to a high society wife. Not even once I doubted you weren't Siobhan. It also explains why you stopped drinking and Siobhan loved champaign." Greer started remembering the Siobhan she used to know. Bridget was something else. She then looked at her face and saw Bridget was in thought again while she answered.

"Oh so did I, but it went from alcohol to weed to pills. I can tell you if I hadn't been this messed up I'd never known some of the best people I could have as friends. Unfortunately Gemma and Shay aren't around anymore to see those who have wronged them to be brought to justice." Bridget continued still in thought.

"How long have you been clean now?" Greer asked hoping Bridget would reveal what she was thinking about. Whatever was on her mind now must have something to do with what the FBI agent and Bridget were talking about.

"A year, and I want to ad another year to it and another...I hope I'll never fall off the wagon again but there is no guarantee. Yesterday I almost ordered a whiskey in the bar Solomon and I went to after I confronted Henry. I feel bad already about the thought of it. Will I be glad to see my NA buddies again." Bridget confessed finally putting things together. She'd better start listening Greer now instead of thinking about the things she was dealing with. Greer Probably wanted to know everything about her now since she didn't know her at all. She had told her a number of things but not everything.

"I can't imagine myself what it must be like but I must admit I never noticed you had a problem. I know a few addicts myself and they all mess up at some point, I don't mean falling of the wagon but you know." Greer tired to explain. Talking about addictions weren't really her thing Bridget noticed even though she also had difficulties talking about her own addiction with people outside her weekly NA meetings.

"They get certain ticks and it is difficult to hide those. I have one myself, I tend to rub my hands when I get an urge to drink. It's not noticable but it's there. I did have a hard time when Juliette gave up her stash. I called someone to help me with it. Nowadays I just let things happen and when I get the urge to drink or take some drugs I remind myself about where I've been." Bridget said as she stood up. Then there was a knock on the door making Greer stand up and open the door to greet Andrew and Juliette. As soon as they had entered Juliette walked over to Bridget and the moment she was face to face with Bridget she started to cry making Bridget embrace her while Andrew watched the scene from a distance. Bridget had a hard time believing they were there. She tried to keep her composure especially now that Juliette needed comfort.

"It's alright Juliette, I'm not angry with you. I'm more angry about the fact that I haven't told you the truth sooner." Bridget said to her "You were right, what was my excuse to lie to you. I have none."

"You certainly were different from what we were used to from Siobhan" Andrew spoke up "You at least saw Juliette as a daughter that needed a mother in her life. In the past Siobhan would have called in a nanny, psychiatrist, you name it just to get Juliette out of her hair. You want to be involved in her life and problems. You even involved yourself with my problems. I may have been hard on you yesterday but after a night of thinking and drinking a lot I had to admit I don't want you out of my life. Will you forgive me?"

"As long as you forgive me for not being honest about who I really was." Bridget said as she walked up to him with one arm around Juliette. When they were close together he pulled her closer and kissed her making Juliette smile for a moment. They were still in love with each other but now it was a bit awkward for the both of them. In fact as it stood they were committing adultery. Her father was still married to Siobhan and technically Bridget was her aunt and yet she was her mother. Or so it felt for her.

"Get a room you two" She said while Greer started to giggle. Andrew and Bridget let go of each other with a smile which was the sign to talk about other things. They had a lot to discuss. Andrew wanted to know all about what she had found out in the past twenty four hours. First of all about those twins who could be his daughters.

"Do you know where the children are?" Andrew asked Bridget who nodded with a serious face. She felt so sorry for him right now. If they were his Andrew probably would have a hard time deciding wether to throw out Siobhan or keep her around to raise their children. Would he decide to keep Siobhan around she would be heartbroken about it but she hoped that he would let her come and visit on a regular basis. Bridget could use family as long as she wasn't sure about herself.

"Well then lets go together then and find out wether they 're mine or not. If they are I'll get me a divorce attorney who can draw up a good settlement for her. Do you think she'll agree to shared custody?" Andrew asked Bridget who was surprised about how quickly seemed to have made up his mind already. She didn't know that during the trip he and Juliette had made to New York he had been thinking a lot about what to do and what to say. Siobhan was the one he left as far as he was concerned. To him Bridget was the one who saved him from loosing his daughter to drugs and alcohol. In his mind Bridget deserved a second chance. This time as herself.

"Andrew, did you know she has been married before?" Bridget asked making him leave his trail of thoughts.

"She never told me, then again she never told much of her life before she met me. She never told me she had a twin sister, you did. So..." he answered as he looked at Bridget. Andrew then noticed the tears welling in her eyes. He wondered what sad story would crop up this time. After a long pause Bridget spoke up.

"Well, her first husband walked out on her when she was pregnant. When he finally showed his face again she had a son of eighteen months and had divorced him. To answer your question, she probably make sure she gets full custody and you will have to pay for it." Bridget then looked down for a minute trying to hold back the tears.

"Not likely, I still have her infidelity I can use against her. Tim showed me the pictures of her and Henry sleeping together. I've got more than enough to declare her an unfit mother. She had a son what happened to him?" Andrew now was fishing for the story. He knew Bridget probably had a hard time this but it could also shed some light on her behaviour towards Juliette while they were still living together. It took Bridget a while before she started to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"He died in a car crash, I was with the boy and his father when it happened. Siobhan never forgave me for that. She wants me dead for that reason. That's how I ended up with you, she believed you were going to kill her but if you really wanted her dead you wouldn't have taken that bullit for me." Bridget told Andrew still trying to keep her tears back but he knew they were there "I was set up to die in her place but according to agent Machado she made a mistake in thinking that... then all her troubles would go away like that. What's more... if the police would have fingerprinted my remains the truth would have come out anyway so...she is now under investigation. She might end up being wanted for obstruction of justice." She didn't tell him everything but for now he wouldn't ask her to tell the whole story. Bridget would tell him when she would feel up to it. That was something he knew for sure.

"She could go to jail for that." Andrew realised after awhile "If that happens the children end up with you anyway. If I'm the father maybe we could take care of them together, how would you feel about that?"

Bridget was surprised by his offer but if there was something she wanted more than everything now was the reassurance he still wanted her in his life. Even if things turn out different between them.

"Since I never was any good at keeping a job I took care of her son while she was working. I will gladly help you raise your daughters. I'm their aunt anyway." Bridget agreed to it after some thinking. She always had a way with children. If given a chance she would have been a teacher. It was always her dream to be a teacher.

"What was the boy's name?" Juliette asked curious about him. If things had been a bit different this boy could have been her stepbrother.

"Sean, he was quite a lively boy but also the sweetest kid I ever took care of" Bridget said with a small smile. Juliette then understood why Bridget was so good at parenting. Bridget had some experience taking care of children. She then smiled at Bridget and said "Lets visit my baby sisters then. Hopefully we find Siobhan there too. I got some serious issues to talk about now."

"Juliette, don't." Andrew tempered his daughter "Let me do the talking if she's there. When I'm finished and you still feel like giving her a piece of your mind you're allowed to."

Andrew certainly had quite a bone to pick with Siobhan. How she set him up with her sister who wasn't even supposed to live this long. She was supposed to die as soon as she was in New York. He put his mind to rest for now. There were two girls with possibly his name on. He left the apartment with Bridget and Juliette in tow while Greer wished them the best of luck. He wanted to see his newborn children.

Hospital

Siobhan had slept badly on that cod but at least it was better than sleeping on the floor. Now that she had no money she knew she needed a job. She looked at her purse in which all the jewellery she had taken from her home were stashed. She was going to pawn them off so she would have some money to get herself and her babies a place to live. As she got up she realised she had to find that job soon in order to support herself until she had found a way to get back to Andrew. First Bridget had to be out of the picture before she could do that. She went to the ward where her children were sleeping and after she had stood there for a while she left.

When Bridget arrived at the hospital with Andrew and Juliette she was recognised by the gynaecologist who had delivered the babies.

"Hello Ms Shelldrake, are you here to visit your babies?" she asked Bridget who was surprised to hear another name being used to identify her sister.

"I'm sorry but there must be a misunderstanding I'm not Ms Shelldrake I'm her twin sister Bridget, Bridget Kelly" Bridget told the doctor emphasising her surname. The doctor looked a bit startled. For a moment she was sure this was Rebecca Shelldrake. She then looked at Juliette and Andrew who looked back at her with a serious face.

"Yes, you see it was my wife who came in here to have her babies. As for her name, it's actually Siobhan Martin-Kelly." Andrew took over emphasising her full name. How many aliases did his wife use. He'd sure ask as soon as he got a hold of her. Bridget only used one alias. She pretended to be his wife. Maybe if he played his cards right she would be the next Mrs Martin. He still had his doubts about her but he was still in love with her. The thought of his wife being the sister-in-law and the sister-in-law becoming his wife wasn't that appealing at the moment but with time he might get used to it. A lot of time. Maybe Bridget would have some issues of her own with the idea.

"Oh my god, you're the father of these children. That explains why this mister Butler wanted a paternity test." The doctor realised as she noticed the resemblance between him and the babies. She remembered how Henry was wondering about his parenthood. Would this man also want a test just to be sure?

"And right he was and I want one too because my wife wasn't the most faithful one. Although I am hoping they're mine." Andrew stated as he looked at the infirmary. On the way over to the hospital Bridget had told him about the money and where she got it. She told him how Siobhan was hiding in Paris penniless because of her. Maybe that way she met with Tyler and then she started to have an affair with him. It also explained why he was so surprised when they first met. She told him more than he wanted to know but he asked for it. At least now that the big secret was out all the secrets Bridget had came out. At some point an odd thought crossed his mind. For a drug addicted former prostitute she was quite smart. A female Sherlock Holmes.

"And where are my nieces?" Bridget asked anxious to see them.

A nurse was asked to show Bridget and Juliette the babies while Andrew filled out the necessary paperwork to get a paternity test. When Juliette saw the babies she had the same thought as Bridget. They had their father's smile and even his eyes. The hair color seemed to be their mother's.

"There is no mistaking, they look a lot like dad. They have to be my sisters. I can't wait for them to come home. They seem so sweet." Juliette said enthusiastically while Bridget smiled at her. It seemed like Juliette was in to the idea of being a big sister to them. Juliette wondered if Bridget would help her father to raise these lovely girls. Siobhan would probably still be in the picture too. Hopefully she'd stay out of her life from now on. Siobhan was the one who almost ruined her relationship with her father. If it weren't for Bridget it would have stayed that way. Bridget patched up their relationship time and again. She'd get her a mother's day present. Which reminded her to ask her father the money since he still held her trust-fund. She didn't mind anymore because she had found out that there was more to life then spending dad's money. Now she wanted to have her family back. By family Juliette meant her father, Bridget, the twins and herself.

"Wait until your father asks you to babysit them. You would possibly swear a lot." Bridget said knowing how difficult babies can be.

"You think so?" Juliette wondered what Bridget could tell her about raising a baby since she had done it before.

"I know so, when Sean was a little baby he could have these crying fits lasting all evening which drove us nuts from time to time. When he got older he could get these streaks of anger every now and then which we had to work on. I'm telling you raising a child is hard work. When Siobhan asked me to take care of him while she was working I couldn't refuse." Bridget remembered the day Siobhan came up with the idea to move in together so they could share the burden of raising Sean. When Siobhan was home Bridget took on some odd jobs to supplement their income but since she wasn't any good at keeping any job she got she was soon more unemployed than working. That's when she became a full time babysitter. She felt like she was about to do it all over again. This time she would do it right. When Andrew had finally joined them he took one look and even he admitted the girls had to be his.

In a pawn shop.

Siobhan had just pawned off all of her jewellery and was now looking at a stroller which seemed inviting. The store owner looked at her as he was writing the check.

"Interested in that thing, I have very few people interested in that thing since it's made for twins. If you want it I'll throw it in too." he said to her.

"Why not, I just gave birth to twins." Siobhan said "But can you hold it here for a few days."

"Sure." He said as he picked up a 'sold' sign from behind the counter and put it on the stroller while handing her the check.

"Thank you." Siobhan responded as she accepted the check and put it in her purse.

"It was a pleasure doing business with you miss." He smiled knowing he had done a better deal than her. Siobhan had sold off all her jewellery for a low offer but given the circumstances she shouldn't complain since he had already guessed she had stolen them. Even if she could prove they were hers she wouldn't get much more for most of the pieces. She only had enough for a down payment on a apartment and a few months rent. She then left the place as she pulled out the paper she bought earlier and started reading the job section.

15th Precinct 

Agent Machado walked into the office of detective Towers and his partner with a few files under his arms. Detective Towers greeted him and as they shook hands they started discussing the situation of Bridget.

"So we're not going to prosecute her for obstruction of justice. Which is fine by me since she took out the scumbag. But why are you here?" Towers wondered what the agent was still doing in New York. "Weren't you supposed to be back to Wyoming."

"I'm leaving tomorrow. I wanted to talk to you about the Tyler Barret case." Machado said as he sat down.

"Oh, that one. It 's a bit of a thorn in my eye. We know Mr Butler was there and had the opportunity to kill him, although it could be brought down to manslaughter because they might as well have been struggling and Mr Barret could have made a nasty fall on the table since some of my people think that this is the most likely scenario. And when he was down bleeding Mr Butler must have panicked and left."

"He might as well have called 911." Machado stated.

"Yeah, maybe the poor guy would have survived. Come to think of it why would they struggle?" Towers asked since the way it looked now it go either way.

"Well it seems that Mr Barret had a relationship with Mrs Martin and so was Mr Butler." Machado answered after he had heard from Bridget how Tyler fit in the picture.

"Ah, fighting over a woman. Well then the guys were right about the nasty fall, then all we can arrest him for is negligence. He could have called for an ambulance. I guess Mr Butler never went over there with the intension to kill the poor man. He could have explained the whole situation as an accident." Towers reasoned

"I'm more interested in what happened to your witness. As I understood she told you guys that Mrs Martin tried to bribe her." Machado wanted to know.

"Yes, but the woman didn't go for it. Now we also know why, she was a prostitute on the side. We're still looking for the John that provided her the drugs which had gotten her killed." Towers said.

"Could Mrs Martin have visited her at her place?" Machado asked.

"Now that you ask, there was a set of fingerprints at the inside of a closet and on a doorknob which were almost identical to Ms Kelly's. Very close but no cigar. You were her alibi, well at the time. We didn't know she was actually Bridget. We can only put Mrs Martin there once we have her prints. Now it's just guessing but when we can put her on the scene... we have a case. Then we can bring both of them to justice. Mr Butler will go down for manslaughter and Mss Martin for obstruction of justice. They both will be spending some time in jail. Mr Butler a while longer than Mrs Martin but who cares. I would feel better if this case is closed." Towers admitted.

"So do I" Machado stated "But we need to get Siobhan first."

The detective nodded as he smiled. This was going to be a though nut to crack but if there would be a sighting of her he would check it out, even if it turned out to be Bridget.

On the way to the Martin flat.

Andrew had asked Bridget to join him to find out how much damage was done at his flat. Bridget said she had seen a lot of damage after she had taken out Bodaway Macawi. He figured there could be a bullet hole somewhere and off course blood all around the place. It was a shooting after all.

"Bridget, I want to ask you to stay with us." Andrew started the conversation while he watched the road.

"I'd love to but it would feel a bit awkward now. I'm your sister-in-law not your wife." Bridget said.

"Yes that's true but you know there is a spare bedroom we can put you up. You will be staying over as aunt Bridget. As for Siobhan I want her out of the picture for a while. After all that happened the past two years I can't forgive her for having an affair with Henry and on top of it she sets me up with you. Although that part I don't mind, now that I know you I don't want to loose you like I lost Siobhan" he continued as he looked at Juliette who was looking out the car. She was lost in her own world. She thought about her sick mother who was locked up in an institution for a long time. She hoped that she would one day come out another person. Hopefully better than the bitch she had become over the years since the divorce. Her father left her mother because their marriage was over long ago. He stayed with her because of Juliette. Juliette felt bad of not realising herself when she was younger that her mother was slowly but surely putting her up against Siobhan. Maybe Siobhan would have turned out a little differently too if she wasn't being her old selfish self.

"I won't walk out on you as long as you want me to stay." Bridget promised as she looked at him with a smile. It was confusing for the both of them. In his mind Bridget was still his wife and Bridget still felt as if she was pretending to be Siobhan She needed to find herself again underneath the mask she had been wearing for the past seven months. When they arrived at the building where they used to live together Andrew parked his car and they all went in. As soon as they had entered the apartment accompanied by a police officer they looked around. Blood spatters on the ceiling where Bridget shot Macawi and a lot of blood all around the place he had been lying on the floor after he was shot. He then looked at the windows which were trashed and boarded up for now shaking his head.

"This will take some time to fix up." he said as he turned to face Bridget who got a card out of her purse.

"As soon as the cops are done with this place you could call these guys. They are specialised in these kind of clean ups and fixing." She said handing him the card. She got it the day before from a police officer.

"They are very good at their job." The police officer said to Andrew who just nodded with a serious face. He knew it would take a few days before this place was cleaned up and fixed. He looked around the hall and then he walked in to get some of his belongings. He saw Bridget walk to the master bedroom with a slow pace. As Bridget entered the master bedroom she saw the place was trashed. It seemed like someone put up a struggle there. When she went over to the closet she saw the jewellery was gone.

"Andrew, get the police officer in here please." Bridget called for him. A few moments later they were all in the room looking at the jewellery display. They wondered who took them.

"Did you leave everything as it was in here?" Andrew asked the cop who then nodded "Then we've been robbed." His face was like a thundercloud. He had about enough of his streak of bad luck. Two wives with secrets, his company almost bankrupt and now this. He couldn't believe his bad luck. There was over fifty thousand worth of Jewellery in there. He then noticed one ring that was still there. A family heirloom. He got it from his mother when he started dating Catherine. This ring was the engagement ring of his grandmother. His mother had worn it when she was engaged to his father. He never gave it to Catherine or Siobhan. Maybe he already knew deep down they were trouble and this ring was special. He looked at it for a minute and then looked at Bridget for a moment. Maybe some day...

"I think Siobhan has been here since Macawi seemed surprised to see me when I confronted him with the gun in hand. He wondered what was going on so the woman I heard screaming in here... was Siobhan. At first I thought it was Juliette but when I was told you had left I didn't think about it anymore because it could also have been in my head. An after effect of the drugs maybe." Bridget made Andrew come back to reality.

"Then it was Siobhan who took the jewellery. So she decided to sell her jewellery to get to some money since she had none. I wonder who paid off her bills while she was in Paris." Andrew said while the cop had called the CSU unit if they had checked the master bedroom.

"The CSU has been over this place but haven't processed all the evidence yet. There was no jewellery on Macawi so you may have a valid theory. Any pictures of the jewellery?" The police officer said as he hung up.

"My insurance has those. I'll give them a call." Andrew said as he reached for his phone to realise he left it in the Hampton beach house. He felt stupid now. In his rush to get to Manhattan he forgot to pick it up. Bridget held up Siobhan's phone making him smile. Off course, she also had the number. He then took the phone and called his insurance company. After some explaining he could confirm to the policeman that they would sent copies of the pictures

to the precinct. Andrew looked at Bridget for a while when he noticed the necklace she was wearing.

"Where did you get that?" He asked wondering why she was wearing it. He saw Siobhan wear it once a long time ago.

"When we were twelve Siobhan and I bought this as a birthday present which we would share. One year she'd wear it and the next I would. Why?" Bridget explained as her thoughts went back to that day.

"Because she wore it the first time I met her but I haven't seen it ever since. I guess she gave it to you." Andrew answered thinking about the day they first met.

"The last time I visited her she threw it at me and said she never wanted it back. I was too stunned to say anything at the time so I picked it up from the floor and left. She then left for New York and that was the beginning of the downward spiral for me. I began to drink more and when that was no longer enough I turned too the drugs. I wanted to forget all what happened but I also missed my better half." Bridget said while she tried to hold back her tears once more that day. Andrew noticed so he put his arms around her. He wished he had met her first instead of Siobhan. Bridget was an open book to him where Siobhan kept a lot to herself. Then he noticed Siobhan's jewellery box and opened it. The picture of her and Sean was still in it. Maybe she left in a hurry and forgot all about it. He then picked it from the box.

"This boy was Sean, wasn't it." He asked Bridget who nodded in tears. She still felt the guilt over his death. He comforted her while he looked at it with Juliette.

"He seemed like a good kid." Andrew said as he comforted Bridget.

"If it weren't for me defying Siobhan he would still live." Bridget cried in his arms. Juliette felt sad as well. The boy in the picture could have been her brother. Maybe he would have been a sweet kid.

"It's all in the past now but we should remember him for who he was. I'm sure he wouldn't blame you." He said as he rubbed her back. Juliette was looking at something else she found in the bedroom. When she picked it up she saw it was the chip Bridget received a few days before at her NA meeting.

"I guess this is yours." Juliette said as she handed it to Bridget.

"I thought I'd lost it, thank you." Bridget said with a smile.

"One year sober and clean, I'd say lets keep it that way together." Juliette said as she hugged Bridget. Bridget looked over Juliette's shoulders at Andrew who was smiling back. She had hoped she would be sharing this with Siobhan but under the circumstances she was glad she could share this with the rest of her family. At least they supported her.

"That's exactly the reason I came back. Even though we were never properly introduced you're family and let us now leave here. This place is depressing for the moment. As soon as it is fixed up again we move back in. Why don't you join us in the Hamptons until then. We could start over there, although the commuting is going to be a problem. Two hours driving to the office and back. Well, it's only for a while. Would you mind bringing Juliette to school?" Andrew suggested. Bridget agreed and then they asked the cop if they were allowed to pack some things so they could move to the Hamptons. Bridget looked at the clothes in the closet and decided not to take any of them since they were still her sister's. Andrew noticed but didn't say anything about it. As soon they had packed they left and drove over to the Sheridans where Bridget would pick up her belongings. When they had finally collected everything they went to the Hamptons.

The Butler home.

Henry was looking at his account he had set up to transfer Siobhan's money in and figured it was best not to use the money since this would make him suspicious towards his father in law. How would he be able to explain where the money came from. Then there was a knock at the door. He turned off his laptop and walked to the door to open it. When he opened it Detective Towers was standing at the door.

"Good afternoon Mr Butler, we have gotten across some new evidence in the Barret case. It seems like you and Mr Barret had a relationship with the same woman, Mrs Martin to be exact. Will you still claim you had nothing to do with his death because we would understand if it turns out to just being an accident. It also means a lot less time in jail, maybe you could get off with a slap on the wrist if you are willing to confess what happened then. We could even get you acquited if you tell us Mrs Martin's involvement with the murder of your wife."

"Excuse me, what are you talking about?" Henry asked the policeman as he wondered how all of this had come out. Then he realised, Bridget had been talking to the police and the FBI. He could lie or confess but neither seemed appropriate at the time as he looked at Detective Towers.

"I'll tell you what...why don't you think over my offer and when you feel ready come in and talk to us." The police officer suggested with a smile. He had noticed the hesitation on Henry's face and didn't want to put him on the spot "just don't wait too long because if we find more evidence linking you to the crime scene and tying Mrs Martin to the attempted bribe we go for the maximum penalty."

Henry looked at him confused but maybe the evidence was too circumstantial to be admitted to the file they had on him. He decided to think over this offer.

"To be honest...I don't know what to think. I thought the case was closed." Henry wondered.

"Cases like this never close. We keep investigating it until we have an answer to why someone died. We know you were there and we will prove it some day but if you tell us what we want to know you get of easy. Mrs Martin on the other hand will get what's coming to her." the Detective said as he walked to the door "Good day Mr Butler."

When he had left Henry sat down and put his head in his hands. This was not what he had expected. He was offered a deal but this would mean he had to turn in Siobhan and tell them she was the one who worked with this Delario character. He didn't know if he could do that. If he did she would probably tell about the money he stole from her. He suddenly got an idea and picked up his laptop and started to bring up the account. He then picked up the phone and decided to call Andrew and tell him everything about how Siobhan had been siphoning money from Martin Charles. He would also tell how he stole it back and now he would return it to where it belongs. Maybe that way he could kill to birds with one stone.

The Hamptons, Martin residence.

Bridget was looking at the guestroom with a smile on her face and started to unpack while Juliette was helping her. The two of them had been talking a lot on the way over. As soon as they had arrived they took their belongings and walked in. They all went to their rooms but as soon as Juliette had put her bags in her room she had returned to Bridget offering her to help her get settled. Bridget asked her why she would want to do that. It seemed that Juliette wanted to spend as much time with her new found aunt as she possibly could. When they had finished unpacking Bridget's things they went to Juliette's room to unpack there together when suddenly they heard Andrew yell.

"SHIOBHAN DID WHAT?" his voice going down as he heard Henry tell him about the money that was taken from his company, or better put used to be his company "But you recovered the money." Andrew had a hard time believing Henry would come forward this easy. Maybe he stole it for himself at first but then had a change of heart because he wouldn't be able to explain where the money came from if someone would ask.

"What's left of it anyway, which is still a bit over a million." he heard Henry say "How can I transfer it back to the company. It was company money anyway."

"Do you still have the account number I gave you when you decided to invest in Martin Charles?" He asked Henry who confirmed to still have the number "Well then you transfer it in there and I will take care of it from there. Thank you Henry."

He then hung up noticing Juliette and Bridget standing in his bedroom.

"It seems that Siobhan had stolen money from my company in the past seven months. Henry found out and stole it from her. At first he wanted to keep the money but he wouldn't be able to explain where the money would come from if someone would ask. With Tim looking over his shoulders constantly he wouldn't be able to anyway. I'll have to tell Tim about it." He told what he had found out as he was bringing up the number of Arbogast. He then called him and explained everything to Tim Arbogast. He told him it was Henry who had recovered the money which didn't bode well with either Andrew and Tim since they both hated the man. They agreed to give him the benefit of the doubt for now and not to question why he was returning the money to them. Once Andrew finished his phone call he turned to the women in his room who had finished unpacking his things. He looked at them in amazement since they seemed to get along better and better in these past seven months.

"Seven months ago I would have prayed for something like this to happen and now that I see the two of you together as friends I think somehow someone pulled off a miracle." He said as he walked up to his daughter who smiled at him. Bridget kept a distance while he hugged his daughter. Bridget decided to leave the room to prepare them a meal. As soon as she got into the kitchen she started to check the fridge to see what she could prepare. A few minutes later Andrew joined her in the kitchen where she already had started preparations for a meal.

"Are you any good at cooking?" He asked.

"It's one of the things I actually am better at than Siobhan She used to hate cooking as a child whereas I spent a lot of time in the kitchen with our mother. No wonder she got herself burned in the cooking classes she used to take with Gemma." She mentioned making Andrew think about something as he walked over to her and held her arms. Bridget knew what he was thinking of and showed him her arms, no scar.

"Why didn't I think of this sooner. Maybe I was too blind to see what was right in front of me the whole time. Just like I said yesterday: you believe what you want to believe." He said with a smile while he picked up a knife and started to cut the vegetables which Bridget had put on the chopping board while she was putting some pots on the stove.

"You seem to have spent some time in the kitchen too." Bridget noticed how well he chopped the vegetables.

"I used to do this as a hobby when I was still at university. When Catherine came along I used to prepare her some french dishes I knew. After a while I didn't have the time anymore since I was spending more time in the office than I was at home. Especially with Juliette just being born and Catherine being Catherine I needed to make a lot of money to keep up with the bills. After I married Siobhan things became somewhat easier at first but then the market collapse forced me to spend more time in the office and that's what changed between us. Now that you're here I remembered what it was like to just have some time off doing something relaxing." He told as he kept chopping the vegetables.

"I guess Siobhan didn't do much of the cooking at first." Bridget said looking at him.

"Not at all, she just let someone else take care of that. I wonder, did you any cooking in the past seven months?" he asked.

"Actually every day I was at home alone. I cooked just to keep my mind occupied. You know... the drugs, the alcohol." Bridget told him.

"That's why some of the dishes we ate in the past seven months tasted a bit different. Usually they tended to be over salted. You made them perfectly...you are better at cooking than Siobhan" he praised her.

"Thank you but right now I'm just thinking too much about the rest that has been happening lately. I need to get it out of my mind for a while. That's why I started to prepare dinner." Bridget admitted to Andrew who smiled.

"So am I and I'd love to help you so I could get my mind off things as well." He finished the conversation as they both were cooking together. Juliette came in about half an hour later and saw her father and Bridget cooking together. That was a sight she'd never seen. She couldn't remember her father in the kitchen at all.

"Something smells good in here" Juliette made her presence noticed.

"Oh you're just in time." Bridget said as she picked up the pasta and put it in the boiling water "You can set the table."

"Okay." Juliette responded by getting what she needed and started to set the table.

"Dad, I didn't know you could cook. Where did you learn that?" She got curious. Andrew smiled at her while he picked some herbs of the shelve next to him.

"I started cooking while I was still at Oxford. As a student I had to prepare my own meals. Simple things at first but as I got better at it I tried more challenging dishes and discovered I was pretty good at it. When you were two even you enjoyed my steak provencal."

"You prepared meals for us." Juliette wondered since she couldn't remember her father cooking for her.

"Yes but at some point I needed to work more to get the money in to keep the bills paid. Your mother kept spending more money than I could make so I gave up cooking." Andrew said with some regret in his voice. About half an hour later they were enjoying their meal as a family when the phone rang. Bridget sat nearest to the phone and picked up.

"Hello, you've reached the Martin residence." she said as she picked up.

"It's Tim Arbogast, is Andrew there?" she heard the voice at the other end.

"Sure, Andrew it's for you." she handed Andrew the phone "It's Tim."

"Hello Tim, why do you call me?" he started.

"Well, my accountants have been through your books and noticed there was about 1.5 million missing from the company. I called Henry about how much he had recovered and it seems we're still five hundred grand short, your wife has expensive taste. So I wonder what the hell you're still doing with her?" Tim told Andrew.

"The woman with me is not Siobhan but her twin sister Bridget. After you told me that Siobhan had an affair with Henry I went to confront her but things didn't turn out the way I expected. Bridget has been here pretending to be Siobhan who conveniently played dead for seven months. Now that she has told me everything we decided to stick together. Siobhan has been playing us long enough now but I think that some day we might be able to end this." Andrew explained the situation.

"Wait a minute, Siobhan has a twin sister? My PI never mentioned that. Well I never let him look into that either." Tim felt a bit awkward now. He felt as if he should apologise for the trouble he had caused.

"Don't worry too much about it. She had me fooled for seven months but I should have noticed something was off. She seemed to have lost some weight, was a bit pale when I first met her. I didn't even check her left wrist since Siobhan has a scar after she'd burned herself during cooking classes. I remembered today when we were cooking together. I checked her wrist, no scar. This is for real, I've bedded both sisters now." He told Tim as he turned around looking at Bridget and Juliette with a smile on his face " Tim I got to ask, how long has Siobhan been sleeping with Henry?"

"According to my PI she was still with him a few days ago. He's going to bring in the latest pictures tomorrow. Why?"

"Because I want to see these pictures too. I have to know how long she has been here while Bridget was with me." Andrew answered "I'll be bringing Bridget along too. Maybe that would also clear up some other questions we might still have."

"Well, lets meet in your office at noon." Tim suggested.

"That's fine with me. See you tomorrow at noon." Andrew hung up "Bridget can you come to the office at noon tomorrow?"

"Sure... why?" Bridget asked.

"Tim is going to bring in pictures of Henry and Siobhan. We are going to take a closer look at them." Andrew answered.

"Can I come along?" Juliette asked as she was cleaning her plate.

"No, you're going to school." Andrew told her.

"What do you hope to find?" Bridget asked him.

"A pregnant Siobhan." He answered.

Somewhere in New York.

Siobhan had been walking around town looking for a way to get to the hospital unnoticed. She had seen the police observation and Solomon at the hospital but they had put themselves in such a place they could have seen her go in no matter which entrance she choose. The only way to see her daughters again was by changing her appearance. Where was she going to find the right people to change her look completely. Then she got a better idea. She pulled out her phone and called the hospital. As soon as she got a connection she asked about her children. She was told they were alright for now and they had visitors stopping by. Apparently her sister, her husband and her stepdaughter had visited them. Siobhan was a bit confused at first but soon started to realise Bridget was not like her. She wasn't the type to be constantly lying when it suited her needs. Once the lies had gotten too far she would confess and maybe something happened to make her tell Andrew and Juliette the truth. Siobhan knew now that she had overplayed her hand. The only way she would be able to get back to Andrew is by pretending to be Bridget which was going to be very difficult since she wasn't able to be like her. She wondered how Bridget pulled it off for so long since she was even worse at acting than she was. When she found a place to stay the night she looked for a piece of paper and a pen. She started to write a letter to herself pretending to be Bridget. She would put it in her own mailbox the very next day.

The Hamptons ,the next day.

Andrew was getting ready to go to his office while Bridget and Juliette were finishing breakfast.

"Andrew any tips on how I should drive her to school?" She asked before he left.

"Honestly, I have no idea. I never drove in from the Hamptons before. I can only say to leave around quarter to six so you can get into better traffic. Any later you'll be stuck in a traffic-jam for at least an hour." He looked at his watch it was five already and he wanted to make sure he was at the office by seven. Juliette suggested to leave at five thirty so they would be at school in time. The early start of the day was certainly having a toll on her but she knew it was only temporary. Bridget told her she could still take a nap in the car as she looked for a driver's licence in her purse. When she found it she put it in her pocket. Then they walked to the garage where Andrew had told her was another car. When she got in the garage she saw a Porche 911 standing there.

"He's kidding right?" Bridget said as she looked at Juliette who smiled. The expression on Bridget's face was priceless. She was shocked about the fact Andrew let her drive this car. Usually men wouldn't let a woman drive a car like this.

"I'm afraid not, it's his baby actually but since we have no other cars you'll be driving it. Oh, it's a stick shift." Juliette remembered Bridget would be the first person besides her dad driving it. Maybe he wanted to marry her after all. Juliette reminded herself not to get ahead of herself as she closed in on the car.

"No problem, I used to drive an old truck a long time ago. I know how to shift gears." Bridget said as they got in. Bridget took the keys from the glove compartment and started the car. And soon they were on the way to school. Bridget didn't feel too comfortable driving this car and decided to go look for a car herself as soon as she had found a job. Juliette seemed to enjoy the look on Bridget's face.

"What?" Bridget asked her.

"You seem to be nervous driving this car." Juliette answered as she looked at the road.

"This is a sports car with more horsepower than I can handle. I have to be carefull on the pedal or it shoots forward like a rocket. Why didn't your dad take it to work?" Bridget wondered.

"He's not the kind to show off this car at work. Even though he loves driving it he just doesn't want everyone to see him in it." Juliette told her.

"Maybe we think alike when it comes to showing off. Although I have not much to show off at the moment." Bridget said as she looked at the traffic on the road looking for a gap in traffic to overtake a slower driver. As soon as she found a gap she stepped a little harder on the gas pedal making the car speed up a bit faster then she expected but as soon she got past the car she got the hang of driving the car. The trip to New York ended at Juliette's school.

"Have a nice day, Juliette" Bridget wished her.

"You too, Bridget" Juliette responded as she left. Bridget then drove off to find herself a driver's licence under her name instead of using Siobhan's. She had been Siobhan for so long now she didn't want to be her anymore. She wanted to be Bridget again.

The apartment building.

Andrew picked up the mail at his home and then he went to his office. When he had arrived there he noticed there was a letter addressed to Siobhan between the bills and magazines. He just put it aside to look at the bills while he drank his morning coffee. As soon as he finished paying the bills he looked at his schedule for the day and started to look for some new investments which could make his company a better profit. Several hours later he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter." He said as he looked over the latest projection on the high frequency trading project and they were looking quite good. He would be able to pay off his debts in about four years if he could keep it up.

"Hey, hard at work I see." He heard Bridget come in.

"What time is it?" he wondered how long he had been working.

"It's about half past eleven. I just got back from town. I had to file for a driver's licence. Mine got lost." She answered as she sat down on the chair opposing him.

"Oh, did you get one?" he asked

"A temporary one but in two weeks everything will be in order. When will Tim arrive?" she said as she pulled out a small bag from her bag.

"In an hour." he answered as he looked at her. She pulled out a burger from the bag and handed it to him. He accepted it and started to eat. He felt quite hungry. Bridget started to eat her own one looking at him. When they finished Andrew thanked her for the food. She cleaned up his desk where some crumbs had fallen on. It was at that moment that Andrew remembered the letter and pulled it out to show her.

"I found this in the mail this morning. It was addressed to Siobhan. Any idea who might be writing her?" He wondered while Bridget looked at it. She recognised the handwriting right away. She knew it well.

"This is Siobhan's handwriting, why would she write to herself." Bridget recognised her sister's handwriting.

"You can tell it's her handwriting, how?" Andrew asked.

"I was always jealous about her handwriting so I tried to copy it a lot when we were teenagers. I wasn't so good at it as she was. That's how I know."

"I hadn't noticed the difference. How could you?" He wanted to know making Bridget take a piece of paper from his desk and then she copied the writing on the envelope.

"Take a good look and you'll notice the difference." She said as she handed him the piece of paper. He looked at it and noticed that some of the syllables were somewhat off compared to Siobhan's. At first glance they looked similar but now he saw the difference. Bridget opened the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Siobhan,_

_I know it's been a while since I left but I want you to do something for me. I've been in New York until a few days ago. I was pregnant when I left and I gave birth to twins a week ago. I want you to take care of them until all this has blown over. You can find them at Good Shephard's Memorial Hospital. I'm returning to Wyoming to turn myself over to the authorities and do what I should have done in the first place. I hope you wouldn't mind taking care of them while I'm gone but I'll be back soon and get them of your hands. My regards to Juliette and Andrew._

_Love,_

_Bridget._

"She's got a lot of nerve." Bridget said as soon as she had finished reading it while handing it to Andrew who read it too. She wondered what scheme Siobhan was planning now. Leaving her with the twins? It didn't make sense. Siobhan wanted her dead because of what happened Sean and she now just hands her the twins. She felt as if her head was spinning.

"Do you really think she's abandoning our children?" Andrew wondered as he thought about Sean. This didn't sound like a mother and Siobhan was a mother before. Bridget had told him all about the time Bridget helped Siobhan raise her son. It seemed like Bridget was the one with the better parenting skills but it wouldn't necessary mean Siobhan was a bad parent herself.

"No, she knows we're watching the hospital. Now she is giving us exactly what she wants. She wants me to take care of her children until she has come up with a plan to get me out of the way long enough to get her children back and possibly trying to get back to being your wife." Bridget said bitterly still wondering why Siobhan wanted her to do this.

"She won't get that chance. I'll make sure of it." Andrew said as he laid down the letter. His phone started ringing making him pick it up. It was the hospital. The doctor told that the results of the paternity test were in and the test confirmed him to be the father of the children. He thanked the doctor and then ended the phone call with a smile.

"They're mine..." He said looking at Bridget who smiled back at him "I'm the father. Juliette now finally has her whish. She always wanted a little brother or sister. Now she has two sisters. Since we now know that Siobhan leaves them in our care we will pick them up next week."

"So this means I'll be a full time babysitter from now on. We need to talk about something else. Although I like fast cars I don't like driving them." Bridget brought up the car she was driving.

"Don't worry,I already looked around for another car. There is this town car I've leased in your name. As long as you stay with me I'll be taking care of the bills." He said as she looked at him surprised "I wouldn't want you to wreck my favourite car."

"Neither would I. It's a great car, just not for me." Bridget agreed.

"The new car will arrive in two days at the Hamptons." He told her making her feel more at ease. A few moments later Tim entered the office with a file under his arm.

"Hello Andrew, Bridget I presume. Here are the pictures I received from my PI, why would you want to see them?" He asked them while he handed them the file. Andrew opened it and saw the pictures of Henry and Siobhan together. He noticed a difference in Siobhan's figure.

"She was pregnant in these pictures" he said as he showed them to Bridget.

"That's right. Why didn't you notice?" Bridget asked Tim who was now the one feeling a fool.

"So you were pretending to be her while she was with my son in law all this time." he stated.

"Not the whole time. When I first arrived here Henry thought I was Siobhan and he wanted to continue what he had with Siobhan but I broke off the affair and told him to stay with Gemma. I couldn't do this to her. She was supposed to be Siobhan's best friend. Some friend she turned out to be. A few weeks later she found out I wasn't Siobhan. She asked me to help her prove Henry's infidelity but I turned her down. Now I regret I didn't go along with her. She'd probably still be alive." Bridget said while she tried to hold back the tears "If I had told anyone else sooner who I really was this wouldn't have happened. If I had just trusted Agent Machado I wouldn't have been here at all."

"So I heard, my daughter's death is not your fault. It's that bitch sister of your's I think is responsible for her death." Tim said with a lot of hate in his voice. Bridget wondered where all this hate was coming from. Maybe Gemma's death had affected him more than Bridget imagined.

"It's mine too. At the time I trusted the wrong man and he ended up killing Gemma." Bridget regretted her mistake in all this.

"You're not the only one who trusted the wrong people. I was sure that Olivia wasn't scheming me out of my money. If it hadn't been for Henry I wouldn't have known what was going on here. I saved this company since it still had potential and the plan Andrew came up with to save his company could work. What it needed was a lot of money to make it work. I had some money to spare and soon this company will be on top again. How is the plan working?" Tim asked.

"I've seen the latest projections and they look rather well but it's still too soon to tell. If we can keep it up the way it looks now this company will be back on its feet in four years but that is only if the market doesn't crash again." Andrew told Tim with a rather serious face. Tim knew this all too well. He had been in this business for quite some time and seen his share of crashes. Nothing compared to the 2007 crash but still he lost money in the process.

"Can we get back to Siobhan?" Bridget asked as she was looking at a picture.

"Sure, we need to find her and bring her to justice." Tim said as he looked at Bridget who was in thought for a while.

"Doesn't this look like a laptop." she wondered.

"Yes, it's Henry's. Do you think she was using it to check out the money she had taken from the company." Tim concluded.

"The picture is too blurred to make up anything but I bet if some IT guy would look through Henry's laptop he could find some evidence on the hard drive. Do you think Henry would be willing to give up his laptop?" Andrew suggested.

"As long as he can make a copy of his supposed book I think he wouldn't mind. I'll pick it up this afternoon and let one of my guys check it out." Tim said.

"Actually I know someone better for the job." Andrew said as he pulled out his phone.

"Who are you thinking about?" Bridget asked.

"Your friend Malcolm. I know where he is. Since he used to teach computer science at university I set up a newsgroup trying to track him. If he was as good as he claimed he would get the message." Andrew answered while the phone was going over. As soon as Malcolm picked up Andrew asked him to come back to New York because he had a job for him. He needed someone he could trust for the job. Malcolm agreed to it as long as he wasn't in any danger. Andrew told him that Bridget was alright and that he would be protected too. Malcolm was surprised about the fact that Andrew knew the secret they had kept from him. As soon as they had hung up Andrew told Tim to bring the laptop to his office and they would look at it together once Malcolm had finished his job. This was for all of them a sign to get back to what they were supposed to be doing. Bridget and Tim left the office while Andrew started to go over his work.

While Tim and Bridget were taking the elevator down he looked at her with a serious face. Bridget pretended not to notice but she knew he was probably thinking she was Siobhan.

"Gemma once told me that the two of you spent a night at the beach house in the Hamptons. She told me that for a while she was very attracted to you and tried to kiss you. Is that true?" He asked.

"Sorry, you're talking to the wrong sister. When was that anyway?" she responded.

"That was eighteen months ago." he answered remembering how upset his daughter was about having feelings for Siobhan. She thought of herself as a lesbian for a while but Tim reassured her she wasn't. If she were she wouldn't have married Henry so easily. Gemma never showed signs of being interested in women like that either. Maybe Siobhan had done something to her that night.

"I'd probably been strung out at the time. I'm an addict... pills were my poison of choice at the time. If you'd have someone check my blood there would still be traces of it in there. Minor traces but they're still there. There is always some residual evidence in an addict's blood. You want to check?" Bridget asked as she looked at him a bit angered.

"I'm sorry but I'm not that easily convinced but since you are pretty sure that I won't be able to prove you are Siobhan. I apologise for being so blunt to you. You said Gemma found out who you were. How did she find out?" he wondered.

"I told her since she wanted to know who Henry was sleeping with so I told her and that's when me she asked to set him up as Siobhan but if I agreed to that plan my cover would be blown as well." Bridget answered.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time, I guess but she could have played it differently. If she had told me what she had found out about you and the affair between Siobhan and Henry I would have done something to put you out of harms way while I would still be able to get Henry and Siobhan out of our life. It would have taken some time but eventually I would get there. Unfortunately this Delario got to Gemma first." He said as he tried to hold his tears back.

"I tried to get her back alive. Delario came to ask for a ransom a few days after she had been kidnapped. Andrew and I were at the station to pay him off but since Henry didn't trust me at the time he called the cops. Delario didn't show and he had killed her later that evening. When I heard the news of her death I felt guilty about not having been able to help her." Bridget said as all the feelings of that night came back to her.

"You did what you could. This Delario was killed as well that night. I'm sure Siobhan had something to do with that since Gemma had found out about you and somehow Siobhan was told so she took Gemma out of the game she was playing with the rest of us." Tim told her as he put an arm around her "Gemma should have met you first instead of your sister. You'd been a better friend to her than Siobhan was. Siobhan possibly wouldn't have wanted to get Gemma killed but it happened and it was her responsibility to keep her dog on a leash."

They had left the building already where he saw Andrew's Porche.

"He lets you drive that car? He must really trust you." He continued

"Actually, he already leased another car for me for as long we're staying in the Hamptons. Which is good thinking by the way since I don't trust myself behind the wheel of this car." Bridget said as she opened the car door and got in. Tim smiled and said goodbye as he stepped in his limo.


	2. I'm the bad twin

**Chapter 2: I'm the bad twin.**

The Hamptons.

Andrew came home late that evening with a tired look on his face. Bridget decided to leave him alone while he started the meal she had prepared for him. She had gone to the sofa and started reading the book she bought after she had left the office. She spent the afternoon at a book shop checking the internet for some stores where she could get what she needed to raise the babies. Siobhan entrusted Bridget with her children. This time it was different since this all seemed like a trap in which Siobhan was leading her. Bridget had no idea where it would lead from here. When she had found some addresses she started looking for a book. Once she found a book she liked she paid for it and went out to pick up Juliette from school. During the ride home she told her about the letter Siobhan had left her and about Siobhan leaving her the twins. Juliette was surprised at first but when Bridget explained this could also be another scheme her sister had to get her out of the way somehow Juliette became afraid. She didn't want to loose Bridget again. She made it very clear that she would do anything to protect Bridget. Bridget had smiled at her for a while. She understood Juliette's reasons for wanting to protect her but she was still a teenager. She couldn't protect her the way the FBI or the police could. Then there was still Solomon, her bodyguard. She looked over to the kitchen where Andrew was enjoying his meal in silence. When Andrew had finished he walked over to her and sat down next to her. He looked very tired but also a bit satisfied after the very good meal he had.

"How was the rest of your day?" Bridget asked as she put down the book for a while.

"A bit tiring but I'll survive. How was your's?" He responded as he reached for his newspaper. He figured spending some time together reading would relieve some of the tension between them. They were still feeling a bit awkward about the things they did. Andrew loved this woman but with Siobhan still in the picture he couldn't just act on his feelings. This was different then when he first met Siobhan. In those days his marriage with Catherine had hit rock bottom. He already considered divorcing Catherine but never had the heart to do it. Instead he stayed with Catherine so Juliette wouldn't suffer under the divorce. Siobhan convinced him to go through with it because Catherine was already too far gone to actually be a good mother to Juliette. In those days he wasn't home much and hadn't noticed that Catherine was slowly slipping deeper into the bottle. He started to notice when it was too late. He tried to get her to go to the AA but she thought he was overreacting and refused to even consider it. She claimed she had it under control. All addicts say that. Well at least he knows it now. Then he looked at Bridget who was an addict herself but she did something about it. She sobered up, pulled herself together and here she was now with him.

"Since getting back here right away wasn't an option I went to a book store looking for something to read. Once I finally found this book I picked up Juliette and we went home." Bridget said as she caught him looking at the book. He noticed the title which read 'prince or pauper'. He smiled for a moment and then he looked her in the eyes. He used to read that book several times as a kid. Maybe Bridget picked it because she was the pauper who acted to be the crown prince. Well in the modern version of it anyway. Was Siobhan playing the pauper?

"That book you're reading must be very familiar to you." He stated the obvious. Bridget nodded as she looked in his eyes. She remembered the day she decided to become Siobhan as if it were yesterday. If she had known in what kind of a hornet's nest she'd end up in she would have reconsidered it. Now in a way she was glad she actually had gone through with it. She finally had a place she could feel at home. Andrew and Juliette were her family. The only thing she regretted was that Siobhan was not there. She had hoped her sister would forgive her and they would make it up somehow. Bridget still believed she would be able to talk to Siobhan even though she now was plotting to get her killed.

"Yeah, I've lived it for seven months." she agreed "You're not going to look at your car? I may have scratched it."

"I'll check the damage when the new car has arrived." Andrew said with a smile. He didn't care for now, the only thing on his mind right now was just sitting there enjoying the evening with a bit of music in the background. He started reading his paper and soon both he and Bridget were quitely reading next to each other. That's how Juliette found them when she had finished her homework. For a moment she had a moment of déja vu when she remembered how Siobhan always used to read her magazines while her dad was reading his paper. The only difference now was that they were sitting together on the same sofa. She could get used to this when she noticed Bridget was actually reading a book. A moment later her father looked up at her.

"Hello Juliette, how was school today?" He asked his daughter.

"Just fine. How was your day?" she responded as she sat down next to him.

"Tiring, but you know me" he answered as he let his fingers run through her hair.

"Just a moment ago I was thinking Siobhan was here because I've never seen Bridget read before." She said while Bridget raised her head.

"I wasn't interested in reading most of Siobhan's magazines. They're full of junk. I'd rather be reading a decent story like this one." Bridget explained as she showed her the book.

"I had to read that book for english literature. I didn't like it much though but I think you have a better appreciation for it than I." Juliette pointed out "Well I finished my homework and came to wish you goodnight. It will be morning soon and I'm pretty tired." She left the room making Andrew look at the time. It was a quarter past nine already. He decided to turn in early as well. Bridget decided to finish the page she was reading and then she'd turn in too. Half an hour later everyone had gone to bed.

15th Precinct New York.

Detective Towers was looking over all his notes and the evidence reports on his desk while agent Machado came in.

"Any luck?" Vic asked him.

"No, but I'm hoping Mr Butler will go for the offer I've made him. Sooner rather than later." the detective answered wondering what he was still doing in New York "I have a feeling it will be the latter. Unless we find more evidence we aren't going anywhere with this case."

"I wonder what he will actually tell us. He's not going to admit to killing Mr Barret unless we have something concrete on him. With this witness gone it's just hopeless to actually get him to talk about what really happened." Machado finished the conversation. He was about to leave when a call came in. Towers picked up the phone on his desk which made Machado wait for a minute. After a few comments on the phone Towers looked up at him with a smile.

"We have a confirmed sighting of Mrs Martin at the place where our dead witness used to live. Someone did see her go in the day Oksana died. Even the John that walked in after Mss Martin had gone in was seen going in relaxed and out rather distressed. We now have a description of the guy. If we find him we'll see what poison he likes." Towers stated.

"Did the witness also see Siobhan leave?" Machado asked.

"Unfortunately... no. The witness had gone in her apartment after she had finished her conversation with her neighbour, who is out of town for the moment. Maybe she might have seen something. But with the fingerprints and the sighting we can put her on the scene. With this we can put the squeeze on Mr Butler." Towers started to smile.

"It also could have been Bridget, or that will be Henry's argument." Machado reasoned.

"Not likely, the witness said this woman looked as if she was going to have a baby any time soon. Guess who gave birth to twins later that day?" Towers gloated.

"Yeah, that will make him think twice about your offer." Machado said as he walked away knowing that Henry would probably stand his ground a little longer than Towers would expect him to.

In a run down Hotel.

Siobhan had been looking for an apartment all day and a job. She finally found a job as a secretary in a law firm. She got the job after she displayed her talents during the interview. While he was taking notes she was writing down all the interviewer said and since she had an impressive CV he decided to hire her. She could start in the morning and that pleased her. The only thing left was a place to live until she had Bridget out of the way. She had an idea on how to do that but she wasn't sure if she could pull this one off all by herself. She looked at her luggage and decided to unpack only what she needed for the moment. She wouldn't let her clothes lie around in this dump. Once she had taken a shower she wondered how Bridget could have lived like this. She remembered Bridget to be the one who was always pleased with anything. Siobhan once gave her flowers for her birthday she supposedly bought in town but in reality she had just picked them in her own garden. Bridget had given her a brand new cell phone that day. It seemed that Bridget was happier with the flowers she got than Siobhan was with the phone. It was actually a very basic model after all. She wanted a better model but Bridget couldn't possibly afford it anyway. She remembered it happened only a year before Sean was born. After Sean had died Bridget never was able to bring her any gifts for her birthday but she didn't mind since she didn't buy her any either. The last time she saw her before she went to New York she even gave her that stupid necklace back. She could afford better now. She didn't care if Bridget would sell it so she could score some drinks. When she got the necklace back she was surprised that Bridget still had it. She got angry at the thought.

"Why didn't you just get yourself killed." she said out loud with a cold voice as if she were talking to Bridget.

The Arbogast residence.

Tim was looking at the file he received on Bridget and didn't really know what to think of her. She had been a prostitute, a stripper and was an addict. He considered her to be a part of something more than just being in the wrong place at the right time. He wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt but somehow it didn't sit right with him. He kept thinking they were trying to pull one over on Andrew. He wondered how Andrew got mixed up with Siobhan anyway. If this was a con they were trying to pull it was a pretty long one but if played right the pay out could be very high. He looked over the file again where he discovered that Bridget never finished school while Siobhan had finished college. He wondered why one would drop out while the other was educated. He started to look deeper into it. Bridget had a juvenile record for several counts of shoplifting. She spent some time in juvenile hall and by the time she got out she started to look for work instead of going back to school. By the time she was eighteen she had left her home and lived on her own. This raised a lot of questions. He should ask Bridget about it. He then looked at some of the old photo's of Siobhan and Bridget together and realised maybe there was more to these two then he imagined. He then looked up and saw his own family picture in which Gemma was only sixteen. He couldn't imagine Gemma being a thief although she was also a handful during her teenage years. He smiled at the thought for a while remembering some of the stunts she pulled but nothing as serious as shoplifting. Although buying shoes and clothes on his credit card was close enough.

"You certainly were a handful" he said looking at her picture not noticing his wife coming in.

"Thinking about Gemma again?" his wife asked.

"Yes, I think I was wrong about Henry all this time. When it matters he is a stand up guy. Maybe I should give him the benefit of the doubt." He had to admit. If it weren't for Henry the company he just took over would be another million in debt with him.

The Hamptons next morning.

Andrew looked at his alarm clock and sighed when he saw it was three thirty already. It was still dark outside and wondered if he made the right decision to move out here until the apartment was fixed again. On the other hand with his newborns coming by the end of the week it seemed a better idea. He had to get up in half an hour and he hadn't caught much sleep since he had gone to bed. He looked out the window thinking about the day before. All that had happened and he had found out had been rolling around in his head. He switched off the alarm and got up. He went to the bathroom and took a shower. When he was finished he went to the kitchen where he found Bridget sitting at the table having breakfast.

"You're up early." he said as he grabbed a bowl from the cupboard and filled it with cereal.

"I couldn't sleep. Everything we found out yesterday kept rolling around my head. So I decided to stand up an hour ago and by the looks of it neither have you slept well." Bridget explained her being up so early.

"What are we going to do about the babies?" he asked her.

"We'll get them at the end of the week. Siobhan wants me to take care of them anyway." she reminded him as she looked at his face. He still had a hard time believing Siobhan could do this and it showed. Even Bridget had a hard time believing this. As long as Sean was alive she had been a good mother to the boy so why would she suddenly abandon her daughters. Just to get back at Bridget? There had to be more going on with Siobhan otherwise she wouldn't be doing this. Maybe she was paranoid and started to see things that weren't there. Or was there something worse going on with her sister. She couldn't believe it was all a vendetta. If she could only figure out what happened to her in the past seven years.

"The problem is we don't have the room here to put them up unless you move out of the guest room." Andrew suggested to her reminding her the beach house had a limited number of bedrooms. Andrew had been thinking about this all night. Even the penthouse in Manhattan didn't have enough room to put the babies up. He had gone over this all night and the best option was to find a bigger place to stay or have a contractor over to add another room to his place. The problem was that there wasn't any room to actually add a room at the penthouse. So he choose for the more practical solution.

"I don't mind sleeping on the couch. I used to do it all the time when I was too doped up to get to bed." Bridget said with a smile thinking about the many times she slept on the couch in her own place back in Wyoming.

"We can share my bed. It's not like we haven't done that before." Andrew reminded her of the past seven months. For him this was the best solution to his problem for the time being. It would be a little awkward for a while to the both of them but he knew it was the right solution. Maybe over time it wouldn't be this awkward anymore and he would feel better if she was sleeping next to him. He wasn't used anymore to be sleeping without someone next to him. Andrew remembered the first night alone in this big bed where he looked at the empty space next to him. He cried that night for the first time in years. He had been living a dream for seven months and he still wanted to live it but it was all gone that night. Now he looked forward to relive that dream somehow but he didn't know if Bridget would still be willing to live this dream with him.

"Yeah, but it would be a bit awkward now." She sighed as she looked him in the eyes. Bridget couldn't imagine sleeping next to him now while he was still married to her sister. She couldn't help herself to stop thinking about what this would mean. Siobhan could use that against Andrew. He did know now who she really was. She didn't want to hand Siobhan more reasons to kill her. How Juliette feel about this arrangement? Juliette would probably think they were getting back together but this time as the people they really are. Bridget still loved Andrew but they had to get to know each other again. They needed time to get used to the idea of her being Bridget and not Siobhan.

"It will be but I don't want you to sleep on the couch because it is bad for your back and I need you healthy to take care of your nieces. So no arguing about that." He put an end to that discussion. He had guessed what she was thinking but he knew this was the best solution to his problem. He kept looking at her until she would answer. If she would come up with another argument to dismiss his offer he would refute it even though there weren't that many arguments she could use. Bridget reluctantly agreed in the end and decided to talk about the children. There was still a lot to discuss about them.

"We are going to need a lot of stuff to put them up. Two cradles, clothes, diapers,..." Bridget began until she got interrupted by Andrew.

"Yes, the thought had crossed my mind too so I want you to get all we need in the next few days. Take Juliette along too. It might get her mind off things she still struggles with too. Have you told her since I didn't ask yesterday and she never mentioned it either." he wondered mentally kicking himself for not bringing it up himself last night. He was their father after all. He should remember he had two more children now. Siobhan had denied him to experience her pregnancy with him and then she dumped the twins on him. He remembered when Catherine was pregnant with Juliette he had been doing all he could to be prepared for her arrival until the day she was born. Now he had to prepare in a few days. Well at least he still remembered how to raise a baby. It may have been too long since he had done that but it was like riding a bike. As soon as you start doing it again it would be as if you never stopped doing it.

"I did on the way home and she was pretty excited but last night she was too beat to even stand up anymore. Getting up early isn't her cup of tea." Bridget said when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Good morning you two." Juliette came in still in her nightgown.

"Don't tell me you couldn't sleep either." Andrew sighed as he looked at his daughter.

"No, I've slept like a baby. Talking about babies I heard from Bridget yesterday we'll be taking care of them until Siobhan decides to come home again." she told as she started to get her own breakfast.

"Yes, we are." Andrew said as he took his cup of coffee which Bridget had poured him "and I want you to help out when the babies are with us. Starting today. You have to help Bridget getting what we need to take care of them."

"Today?" Juliette looked up surprised wondering what her father had in mind for her now. She already knew her father expected to help out but starting right now. In what way could she help out. She looked at the table where her bowl of cereal was standing.

"Yes, we go shopping as soon as you have finished school. So what do you think?" Bridget explained. Juliette suddenly felt relieved. She expected to be reading books about how to raise children by the end of the day but shopping was more her thing.

"Sure, great" Juliette responded with enthusiasm.

"Then I suppose this is settled." Andrew said as he picked a slice of bread. They finished breakfast half an hour later and Juliette got to her room to freshen up and get dressed while Andrew was in his room getting ready for work. Bridget was doing the dishes and cleaning the kitchen in the meanwhile. Once they had gathered again in the kitchen Andrew gave Bridget a credit card.

"Even though it has an unlimited credit range I can safely assume you won't go overboard on buying the things we need." Andrew said to Bridget.

"Actually I was thinking of buying most of it as cheap as possible. You see in the first year a baby grows so fast that you need to buy new clothes every two or three months. We save money by buying the right quality of clothes for the right price." Bridget remembered how many times she and Siobhan went out shopping for Sean.

"I see,any ideas where you're going to shop?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, I did some research on the internet at the bookshop." Bridget told him "There are shops who sell what we need for a reasonable price, well for my taste reasonable."

"Okay, what would this sound like... fifty dollars for a dress" Juliette stepped in.

"Which sounds to me as already too expensive." Bridget said as she looked at Juliette who looked wide eyed at her "The clothes I'm wearing now all together cost me two hundred dollars."

"You bought those clothes three months ago." Juliette said as she looked at them "How is it possible to look that well dressed for that price. I spend two hundred dollars on one pair shoes."

"By buying the cheaper versions designed after the real thing." Andrew said "Not all my suits are Hugo Boss. I also have some cheaper suits for when I only spend my day in the office by myself. You should try it too to shop in other stores than the ones you've been shopping at until now."

"I'll certainly do that. The other kids at school would certainly like that instead of me showing off all the time." Juliette agreed as she picked up her bag ready to go to school. When they got in the garage Bridget looked at the cars.

"I think I'll have the furniture delivered." Bridget reasoned while thinking about the extra cost.

"And you have to buy double of every piece of furniture. We need some at the apartment too." Andrew reminded Bridget whose face started to look like she was going to spend more than she could afford "Don't worry we can still afford it. I'll tell you when we are no longer able to afford it."

"Okay." Bridget peeped while she opened the door to the car and before she could get in Andrew kissed her on the lips making her even more guilty about the amount of money she was about to spend that day. Once she and Juliette were in the car she let out a deep breath, started the car and once on the road she felt a bit more comfortable.

"You feel bad about spending his money, don't you?" Juliette asked.

"Yes, I do. I've never had more then fifty to a hundred dollars in my bank account. So you see spending over a thousand dollars sounds like a lot to me."

"Siobhan never had any trouble spending dad's money. She'd spend a thousand dollars on just one dress." Juliette remembered a shopping trip with Siobhan.

"Well my sister always wanted to be rich. She was never satisfied with what she had. I remember once I gave her a cell phone as a birthday gift. It wasn't exactly the one she wanted but it was all I could afford. She should have been happy she got it since her's was broken." Bridget told her.

"What did she give you?" Juliette asked her.

"The most beautiful flowers I'd ever seen. I was really happy with them. She'd probably picked them from her own garden but she had carefully picked the right ones. She only choose the perfect ones. That meant more to me then whatever gift she could buy for me." Bridget remembered that day. She never forgot the look on Siobhan's face when she opened her present. The hidden disappointment but Bridget had noticed. Why couldn't she just be happy with what she'd got then always wanting more. Their parents never spoiled them like this. It would probably never be enough for Siobhan. She could be a millionaire and still it wouldn't be enough. The only thing that really mattered to her was money.

"Was that before Sean had died?" Juliette asked.

"Yes, ever since then she never gave me anything, not that I wanted her to since she was the one who carried my drunk ass for a while but she never did anything more than to pick up my bar tab when I was out of money and leave. So many times I wanted to talk to her but she just shut me out, left me with the guilt over Sean's death. She never made a serious effort to talk to me and when she had left for New York five years ago I knew I'd never get that chance to really talk about it." Bridget told Juliette who seemed to be holding back her tears "What is it Juliette?"

"When I hear you telling me about your life I feel like this could have been my life. My mom never really caring about me, my dad always working leaving me no one to talk to." Juliette started to cry "even Siobhan never really took the time to talk to me. Until you came along the only way I could get some attention from my parents was by misbehaving whenever I could. Now you turned us into a family again where we can all talk with each other. I hope Siobhan will disappear forever so you will stay."

Juliette regretted the many things she had done in the past few years but at the time it seemed as if no one cared about her. Her father always working and Siobhan just kept her at arms length. With her mother in Miami being drunk all the time there was no one to turn to. She spent most of her time alone in her room. The only way she could get attention from her father was by misbehaving. She would always find a way to get his attention. She spent more time grounded but she felt it was worth it at the time. Until Bridget came in the picture it seemed like the right thing to do. She had learned in the past seven months there were other ways to get her father's attention. Although she was still grounded for what she did to her father when she took part in her mother's plan to steal money from her father. She didn't mind anymore as long as he spent time with her. She hoped Bridget would stay too since she was the one who did care about both her father and her. No matter what would happen Bridget wouldn't come between her and her father. Now with the twins arriving home she would take care of them too. Her little sisters would be brought up for a while by the woman who loved them all unconditionally.

"I'm not going anywhere. As long as you need me, I'll be there for you. No matter how things will turn out in the next few weeks." Bridget promised as she looked at her for a moment. Juliette nodded as she looked at the car in the mirror. Bridget knew Juliette must have felt lonely a lot growing up. She knew what it felt like and now she was going to make sure Juliette would never have to feel lonely again. Bridget was not going to do to Juliette what Siobhan did to her. This girl needed someone to talk to but she was always brushed aside. It seemed to Bridget like she had been wrong about her sister. She wasn't mom material after all. Or was it because Juliette wasn't her's? She'd sure ask once she would find Siobhan.

"I thought I was the emotional one." Bridget laughed "Ever since I quit using whenever something sad happens or I remember something bad from my past I have no control over my emotions. Which range from anger to very strong crying fits."

"Really, I never thought drugs could have that effect on people." Juliette was suddenly curious.

"As long as you're using you don't care but as soon as you quit you're on a rollercoaster of emotions and you have to learn to control them again. I still have some problems with that especially when I get sad, somehow the tears keep coming. I used to have such a great control over my emotions. When I got into a fight no one could tell wether I was afraid or just being brave. Now I run whenever I feel danger." Bridget confessed.

"You seem to handle your anger well." Juliette noticed.

"Lets just say I had a lot of anger management classes growing up." Bridget smiled as she turned her head to face Juliette's for a second and then she looked at the road again. When she looked in the mirror she noticed Andrew was still on their tail. He then turned of the freeway on the way to the office.

At Juliette's school.

When Bridget pulled up at the school she saw Tim Arbogast standing in front of the school. Juliette also looked a bit surprised about it.

"What is he doing here?" Juliette asked as she grabbed her bag.

"Let me handle that." Bridget said with a serious face "You just go in."

"Okay, see you later" Juliette waved at Bridget who also got out of the car.

"Since you are here I guess you want to talk to me." Bridget went over to him.

"Yes, that's right. I've been over everything that my PI could find out about the two of you. Siobhan seems to be a saint whereas you, you have a record a mile long." Tim began "Which made me wonder which one of you is the real Bridget and who is the real Siobhan."

"You know about my juve record. Every time we went out shopping Siobhan managed to steal something. At first it was bits of candy, later on it became small jewellery up to clothes and shoes. She always convinced everyone that I was the one who stole what she had taken. Even my parents believed her. So now I'm the bad twin but I can tell you as long as I was in juvenile hall I was more at ease then before. No more having to worry about Siobhan stealing something in the shop. I was so fed up with it that the first year out of juve I decided to get a job and move out. Siobhan was their precious one and I... well, I was never good at anything so it didn't matter how I ended up. " Bridget told Tim a bit angered on how he got his hands on her juve record. They're supposed to be sealed.

"Well according to your school record you were a straight A student until you were locked up and so was Siobhan until then. At first her grades dropped significantly but after a while they went up again. I think that you were always the smart one in the family. How many times did you do her homework? Don't answer because I know the answer to that question without your confirmation." Then he took a deep breath "Yesterday I still had my doubts about you until my PI dropped off your school records. You must have been really pissed off when you got out of juve since you dropped out of school, got a job which you were too smart for and moved out barely able to pay the rent. Yet, your record stayed clean until Siobhan gets involved with your life again. Better put ruined your life. So now you tell me, why would she want you dead while you have every right to ruin her life."

"Because she is my sister and blood is always thicker. She was always my better half. I tried to stay out of trouble for her but somehow trouble always found me. Some of it her doing... some of it mine." Bridget said trying hard not to get too emotional. Tim noticed and he wondered what this woman must have been through her whole life. Denied a college education, gone to juve for her sister, dumped by her sister when she lost her son and to top it off she turned to drugs for comfort. She could have been more than the woman she was today. All the theories he had about the twins trying to pull one over on Andrew were suddenly the last thing on his mind.

"I'm sorry to be so hard on you but until this morning I was convinced that you and Siobhan were running a con on Andrew. I thought she had come up with it once Andrew was running his Ponzi scheme. Which by the way was a bold move and combined with his new ideas it could have gotten the company out of trouble if the market had been more stable. Even I ran something similar some time ago but in my case I was lucky the market went up. To finish what I was saying...Siobhan must have been smart enough to convince you to take part in this while Andrew thought of getting away with the money if he was discovered. Olivia on the other hand was a bit too greedy as she kept the con running while Andrew was more concerned about his own reputation and worked on other ideas to keep the money coming in. His high frequency trading plan is actually working but you need to be vigilant and keep track of all the shares you buy or sell which means you need a lot of people watching the stock market. That was the problem with Martin Charles, they didn't have the resources to pull this off but with me as the main investor they do have a chance. Siobhan must have known he couldn't pull it off so she started taking money from the company while you were distracting Andrew. That's why I thought this was a con. In this business there are the real traders and then there are the con-men. Andrew was the real deal until the market collapsed and his funds were struggling to make a profit. He needed money to pay off other investors that's why he came up with the scheme while still trading in hopes it would pay off some day. Siobhan was able to siphon off money to an account she had set up for herself. The next step would have been to let the truth concerning her infidelity coming out supposedly leaving her penniless but she already cleaned him out with you. That's what figured, stupid me." Tim spun his theory.

"Actually it makes a lot of sense the only minor mistake is that I didn't know what she was up too. This con theory of your's could be what she had in mind when she asked me to visit her but since I still had to testify against Macawi she probably needed to meet her timetable so she had to make sure I was there in time for her plan to work. With me distracting Andrew away from his work she could get in and take what she needed from the company. Clever plan but she forgot the first rule of the game: you can't con a con-man." Bridget followed his logic.

"What do you mean?" Tim asked.

"Henry was running a con too, a pretty legitimate one. Living on his wife's back, pretending to be a good writer. When she was gone he had to make sure he had something to live on so he did what he could to get his manuscript published. If it were any good it would have been by now. Then Siobhan shows up and promised him a cut if he would help her expose Andrew and his dirty little secret. Maybe she never intented to cut him in. Henry started to get on to her and the moment he saw through her lies he took her money. At first he may have thought about keeping it but he knew some day it would all come out so instead he called Andrew returning the money." Bridget explained.

"This way all my suspicions concerning him were put to rest as well. Problem is it worked. Come to mention it he has taken on a job on the side as a columnist in Chicago writing about the Big Apple. But that could be a lie." Tim realised.

"No, he knows you're watching him. He's not going to set you up." Bridget put him at ease.

"Well I got to go. Good day." Tim said as he walked away. Bridget couldn't wait to spin Tim's theory on Andrew who would be as amused as she was at this moment. Although it wasn't that farfetched as it sounded.

Somewhere in New York.

Siobhan was on her way to work thinking about her children. She knew that they'd be safe for now. Bridget was at least good at taking care of children. Bridget always had a better bond with Sean than she herself had but she figured it had more to do with the fact that Bridget spent most of her time with the boy.

"_Mommy look what I made" Sean showed his drawing at Siobhan when she came home from work. She looked at the scabbles on a piece of paper which meaned nothing to her but the boy explained it was a family picture of her, him and aunt Bridget. He then left for his room making her look at Bridget._

"_I guess this was your idea." Siobhan said to Bridget._

"_I just suggested to him to draw you something. It's our birthday today and I thought he could do something nice for you." Bridget explained._

"_I know it's our birthday but this is not what I had in mind for today" Siobhan said as she showed her the drawing "This is ridiculous. This is not a family portrait, this is just scrabbles."_

"_He's only fourteen months! What do you expect, he's Picasso?" Bridget reminded her._

"_No, I'm sorry it's been a rough couple of days at work." Siobhan apologised to Bridget jealous of sister being able to take care of her boy instead of her._

"_I'm going, I was asked to work the evening shift at the diner." Bridget said as she walked out. Siobhan then remembered how many jobs Bridget had taken on and how many times she got fired but taking care of children that was really her thing. She'd make a great nanny or kindergarten teacher._

Siobhan got angry at the thought of her past. Bridget had killed her son and she should pay for it. She had to make sure Bridget was out of the picture before her daughters had too much of a bond with Bridget too.

Late in the afternoon in a store.

Bridget and Juliette were shopping for all the necessary things they needed for when the babies would arrive. Juliette was checking out a blue cradle while she waved at Bridget who came over.

"What do you think about this cradle? It's not too pricy." Juliette wondered as she liked the modern design.

"Also not safe enough." Bridget pointed at certain parts on the cradle that seemed to be sharp which explained the price tag. Juliette had been blinded by how it looked instead of looking at the details. Any cradle or crib should be a safe place to leave your baby. They could still bump their head against the frame but with blunt parts there would be minimal injury.

"Oh I didn't notice that." Juliette agreed "I guess that's why dad wanted me to come along. I'm learning a lot today."

"This cradle on the other hand is perfect. It only costs a hundred dollars more and is a lot safer." Bridget said as she noted down the order number on the paper she was handed by the salesman in the store. It was a classic cradle made from pinewood. Juliette noticed it was a lot safer than the one she would have bought for her sisters. No sharp edges they would themselves hurt on.

"Bridget, do you think mom and dad knew what they were doing when they were shopping for me?" Juliette asked.

"I wouldn't know but your father seems to care a lot about you so I think he would have been checking everything out before he bought it." Bridget answered as she started to check out a stroller. It seemed perfect but it was only ment for one baby. As she looked around she noticed there were no strollers for twins. She called the salesman who came over.

"Is there a problem?" he asked.

"Yes, you see we need a stroller for twins. I don't see any." Bridget answered as she looked around for one.

"Oh, today's strollers are made in such a way that by adding one of these" he said as he picked up something that looked like a big clip "you can combine them into one. And if you and your husband decide to each take a stroller you can just unclip them. This way it's also easier to fit them in the trunk of your car."

"Okay,then we will take two of those." Bridget said convinced as she took notes and then handed the paper to the salesman "Do you deliver?" Bridget wasn't looking forward to the total sum of this invoice.

"Yes we do, just give me the address." he said while he read the paper.

"Actually you have to deliver at two places. Except for the strollers we want half of the order delivered at one address while the rest goes to the other address" Bridget said as she noted down both addresses on a piece of paper "But we'll call for the second delivery since our apartment was a crime scene."

"Just call us when and we deliver." the man said with a smile on his face "On which address should we deliver first?"

"The East Hampton address. Can you deliver by friday?" Bridget asked.

"You could have it tomorrow if you want." the salesman answered as he typed in several things in his computer.

"That's perfect. Tomorrow it is then." she said as he printed the final invoice. When Bridget saw the final total on all the furniture she had bought in the past few hours she felt guilty about spending that much money. She never spent that much money in a month.

"Cash or credit?" He asked how she paid for the down payment.

"Credit." Bridget said as she pulled out the credit card Andrew gave her that morning. The man processed the card and a few moments later Bridget and Juliette left the store.

The Hamptons.

Andrew came home a bit earlier so he could at least have dinner with Bridget and his daughter as a family. They discussed the shopping trip they had made and laughed about the many mistakes Juliette would have made if she had to do it by herself. When Juliette had left for her room to finish her homework Bridget gave Andrew the invoices she had collected while shopping. He looked them over with a smile.

"You weren't kidding when you said you'd make sure it wasn't going to be too expensive. When Catherine and I were shopping for Juliette we spent twice as much. And this is for twins." He said as he looked at Bridget who nodded "What's wrong? You don't seem to be too happy about it" Andrew wondered if she felt guilty about spending his money. They needed all those things anyway.

"It's not that. Tim was at Juliette's school today. He found out about my juve record." Bridget said as she looked at him.

"You have a juvenile record?" Andrew asked wondering when she was going to tell him about that. Then again usually juvenile records are usually sealed after some time unless there are reasons to reopen them. How did Tim get his hands on hers.

"Yes, but the problem is... I didn't do the crime I only did the time." Bridget answered knowing this was the last thing Andrew wanted to hear.

"Wait a minute, what was your crime?" Andrew was suddenly interested because this seemed to be quite the story. He had heard her say she was doing the time while she didn't do the crime. Was Siobhan involved in this? It took Bridget a while to answer since she seemed to have a hard time with it since she had hoped that part of her life would be nothing more than a bad memory.

"Shoplifting. Siobhan used to have sticky fingers but she always was better at convincing people that she was more innocent than I was. So after several thefts I ended up in the criminal system." Bridget explained while she thought back at the many times the police got home with them.

_Bridget had just turned sixteen when she was standing in front of the judge. He stared down on her with a very serious look. She had told the judge it wasn't her who stolen the jewellery. The video footage of the store was actually showing Siobhan but because of their necklace they thought it was her. She had been foolish to have loaned it to Siobhan that day. She should have known she wasn't meeting her boyfriend that day. Too many times they had been picked up by the police after a shopping trip. Usually it ended up with them being searched and then Siobhan played the absolutely innocent girl. Since the cops weren't able to tell which one was lying they would always be left off the hook. This time Siobhan had gone out on her own incriminating her sister. Bridget had been set up and she knew it. If she could only figure out why. She didn't do the crime but she was about to be placed in a juvenile facility._

"_Well, Ms Kelly for the repeated crime of shoplifting I will sentence you to one year juvenile detention." the judge told her. Her world fell apart as she was looking over her shoulder at her sister who seemed expressionless. But her eyes told her a different story. She was glad Bridget was going away for a while. When Bridget was being cuffed and brought to a holding cell she cried. Her own sister. How could she?_

"I married a criminal with a clean record. How could I be so blind." Andrew said as he looked at Bridget. Bridget knew how he felt but she forgave Siobhan several years later. She missed Siobhan and she was still her sister. Siobhan was the only relative she had left at the time.

"Because of this Tim came to me with an interesting theory." Bridget told him and then she explained the theory Arbogast had came up with. When she had finished Andrew laughed at first but then even he had to admit there was something to this theory.

"He was right about one thing, I was distracted. If I had kept a better eye on the company I would have discovered what Siobhan had been doing." Andrew said as he looked in Bridget's eyes "But I don't regret it for a moment because I now have found true love. Does Juliette know about this part of your past?"

"I told her when we were on the way to the store." Bridget answered "She wanted to know why Tim was there so I told her. I had hoped no one would find out about it. I never wanted to be reminded of what happened then."

"But Siobhan must have made up for it somehow otherwise you wouldn't have come back to her." Andrew said.

"Truth is...I missed her. She was the part of me that was keeping me on the straight and arrow." Bridget sighed.

_When Bridget arrived at her room she met this coloured girl who looked at her with a grin on her face._

"_What are you in for?" she asked as she looked at Bridget. This girl seemed to be dangerous._

"_You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Bridget said._

"_Try me." the girl said._

"_I was framed by my twin sister for the crimes she committed." Bridget said._

"_I have never heard that excuse before." She laughed wondering about this newbie. The story sure was fresh._

_Several months later Siobhan came to visit Bridget in the detention centre._

"_Came here to gloat?" Bridget told her with an angry face._

"_No, I shouldn't have done that." Siobhan apologised as she looked Bridget in the eyes. Bridget saw she didn't mean it but decided not to confront her. She saw that her roommate had a visitor to. Then she turned her attention to Siobhan again._

"_What do you want me to say? That I forgive you. I won't, not now. I want you to leave." Bridget said as she stood up ready to go back to her room. The guard came over and lead her back. Once she was back in her room Bridget started to cry. She'd never been so hard on Siobhan before but this time she felt she had to be. Siobhan should realise her sister wasn't someone to toy with. Then Grace walked in._

"_I saw you in the visitors room. That was your sister in there, not?" Grace asked making Bridget nod "Man, she's bad news. I've seen a lot on our block even people like her. If I were you I'd stay away from her as far as possible. I could see it in her eyes she's no good. Plotting, scheming..."_

"_HEY, that's my sister you're talking about." Bridget got angry._

"_She is that but one day you'll remember me. I'll give you some free advice now: Get away from her as fast as you can. She's not worth the trouble." Grace told her_

It had been a long time but now she realised how right Grace had been. Her sister had always been bad news. She only didn't want to believe it. She never questioned much about her sister. Bridget thought she had changed during the few years they spent apart. Except for their birthdays Bridget hadn't seen her sister much but it was okay for her at the time although it was getting too lonely. Bridget always missed her when she wasn't around. It was a known fact that twins always tried to stay as close as they could. She still remembered the day she showed up at her doorstep pregnant of her first husband.Siobhan had been begging her to let her into Bridget's life again. Bridget knew she couldn't keep this hardass act up anymore. She forgave her sister and from then on it seemed to go well. That was until Sean died. Then everything changed.

"You loved her, probably still do. But we both have to face the fact that Siobhan is no longer the same person we knew." Andrew said as he kissed her.

"Mr Martin, isn't this infidelity?" Bridget mocked.

"I don't care, my wife left me to believe she was dead. So I fell in love with her sister." Andrew smiled as he kissed her again.

"uh, there's a bedroom down that hall." they heard Juliette as she came in after she had finished her homework making Bridget and Andrew laugh.

"Is this embarrassing you?" Andrew asked.

"Not at all. I think it's great the two of you are a couple. Why didn't you meet her first instead of Siobhan?" Juliette responded as she was disappointed about the fact he met Siobhan first.

"Because Siobhan got here first." Andrew sighed.

"Well at least she took off leaving us Bridget. Now I have someone I can talk to too." Juliette said as she joined them on the couch. When she sat down next to Bridget she laid her head on Bridget's chest who in turn put an arm around her. Andrew looked at this gesture with a smile. His daughter finally had a mother who'd take the time to be there for her when she needed it. Bridget would never have ulterior motives to do the things she did for Juliette. Unlike Catherine who used their daughter's love to get him out of money and later on tried to kill Bridget. Or the way Siobhan used her when it suited her needs. Bridget only gave Juliette just what she needed the most, a mother. Now there was something blossoming between the two of them and he didn't want to come between them for the time being. He looked at Juliette who was happy to have found the one thing she always wanted and she was about to get even more. Soon the siblings she had always wished for as a child were coming home. He noticed Bridget's mind was far away while she was caressing Juliette.

_Bridget had just returned home from the detention centre and was sitting in her room when her parents came in. They would rarely speak to them together but this time it seemed necessary. Bridget looked at them wondering what was on their mind now. _

"_What?" She asked them._

"_We decided that since we don't have the money to let the two of you go to college that we decided Siobhan will get the chance to go to college." her father said._

"_What?" Bridget couldn't believe what she was hearing. She knew her parents had to live on a tight budget but she never imagined it was this tight "But we could get a scholarship. Then we still could go to college."_

"_As if they would give you a scholarship. You have a criminal record. No you better get used to the idea of not going to college." her father told her. Bridget's dreams had just fallen apart. Now she started to understand why Siobhan had set her up. She had to have the one thing Bridget wanted more than she did. The whole college experience. She realised her parents weren't going to deviate from their plans anyway so she walked out. There was no point in taking the SAT since she wouldn't go to college anyway. When she was outside she walked passed Siobhan without a word who wondered what was going on. Bridget had made up her mind and started looking for a job to get as far from this house as possible._

They had been sitting there in silence for a while when Andrew noticed Juliette had fallen asleep and pointed at her making Bridget smile. Maybe it was time to put her to bed. When they woke up Juliette she was a bit fuzzy at first but she got up and all three of them walked to their bedrooms. Once Juliette had laid down Andrew kissed her goodnight making her smile. When Andrew had entered his bedroom he noticed Bridget wasn't there which reminded him that she was still sleeping in the guestroom. He wanted to go there to wish her goodnight but in the end he decided against it. Andrew changed into his pyjamas thinking about Bridget. He then laid down and after a while he fell asleep smiling.

Bridget was standing in the guestroom and as she looked at the bed she wanted to be with Andrew but under the circumstances it would be better to sleep here until the furniture for the babies had been put in here. The bed probably had to be disassembled. The closets could be used to put the clothes in for the babies. While Bridget was changing in her nightgown she noticed the closets where made from darkened oak while most of the furniture she bought were light pinewood. She had made the mistake of not looking at this room to buy fitting furniture. She wasn't going to complain about it as long as Andrew wouldn't. She then laid down and fell asleep.

A few hours later Bridget heard a scream coming from Juliette's bedroom. She got up and ran to Juliette's room. Once she got there Juliette looked around bewildered. The moment Juliette saw Bridget she seemed to ease up as tears came to her eyes. Andrew had joined them seconds later.

"Are you alright" Andrew asked his daughter while Bridget sat down next to her. She seemed to have had a nightmare.

"Yes." Juliette answered as she still had trouble keeping her emotions down.

"You had quite a nightmare." Bridget soothed her while Andrew sat down at Juliette's other side. He knew his daughter had nightmares before. The first months after his divorce he had spent a lot of time with her at night. She always dreamed she was the reason mom and dad were not together anymore but he always told her it wasn't her fault. He remembered he hadn't really taken the time then to explain properly about the reasons he divorced Catherine. To a child this is a traumatic experience. Children expect their parents to be there for them their whole lives. This time it was different. She looked at her father and then to Bridget with tears still trickling over her cheeks.

"What did you dream of?" Andrew asked worried but he knew that talking about it would help in some way.

"About the day mom freaked out trying to kill the both of you but in my dream she did kill you. Both of you and that's when I woke up." Juliette started to cry again in her father's arms while Bridget caressed her. Bridget had already warned Andrew Juliette might suffer some trauma after the whole incident. Until now she seemed fine but just to be sure they had all been to therapy in the past weeks. Now Juliette was showing signs that told them there was something still haunting her. He realised he should try to make to time for his daughter to help her through this. Time was something he didn't have enough of for the time being. Somehow Andrew would make the time.

"We will make sure that it will be nothing more than a nightmare." Andrew tried to comfort her. Juliette then turned to Bridget who opened her arms and let Juliette hug her. Andrew and Bridget looked at each other. Some time later the three of them had fallen asleep on Juliette's bed.

The next morning the alarmclock next to Bridget was playing music loudly. When she looked at the time it read 5:30.

"Andrew, Juliette wake up" she woke them up. If it hadn't for Juliette's nightmare they wouldn't have overslept but they did. Andrew immediately went to his room and before he even started getting dressed he was already rearranging his appointments. Juliette felt bad about what happened because of her they would all be late. Maybe Bridget would be at the airport in time to pick up Malcolm. They hurried out of the house all on their way to where they were supposed to go.

Airport

Malcolm had arrived at the airport early that morning where he was picked up by Bridget. They were happy to see each other again after all this time. Malcolm congratulated her on her one year of sobriety. She reminded him she couldn't have done it without him. Bridget walked him out of the airport where he looked wide eyed at the car she was driving. He almost drooled at the sight. He had always dreamed about driving one of these but he already made peace with the fact he probably would come as close as to see one for real and now he was going to be chauffeured around in one. He guessed it had to be Andrew's since Bridget couldn't afford one herself. Maybe he could ask Andrew to let him drive this beauty once.

"Nice wheels." he commented as he got in checking the interior.

"Don't get used to it. Today I'll get another car. Andrew just lets me drive this one until the car has arrived. In all honesty I don't feel very confident driving this car. This car is his baby. " she told Malcolm.

"I used to drive a muscle car when I was a stupid kid, street racing." Malcolm told her "I used to tear it up back then until the police caught me. They took away my wheels and temporary suspended my license. I was forbidden to drive a car until I was twenty five and had taken some courses in responsible driving. I did more than that. I took all kinds of driving courses and then I went to the police with the papers which stated I was a better driver than before. I got my license back and started driving like a responsible driver. Although sometimes I go to a racetrack to see if I still got it and I still do."

"You race?" Bridget asked surprised.

"More like a hobby. I do some racing with a few buddies of mine. Mostly time trials. We own a Mustang GT. Since we couldn't afford to buy one by ourselves we put some money together and bought one just to race. We've tuned up this car a lot." Malcolm explained as they were driving to Andrew's office. During the trip Malcolm explained why he had left to Bridget. Bridget already knew about the bribe but wondered why he never called her. He told her that he thought it would be safer for all involved to make it look as a disappearance since he was about to testify against Macawi after all. If Andrew hadn't walked in with the pile of money he would have but when he heard why Andrew ran the ponzi scheme he decided to disappear.

"How did Andrew find you?" Bridget asked since she had heard Andrew's explanation but she wanted to hear it from Malcolm.

"He set up a newsgroup with a very obvious clue. He named it .Kelly. He then put a lot of junk within the newsgroup but there was one encrypted message there. I downloaded it and once I had it decrypted it read 'Siobhan wants to know where you are. Can you give her a signal?' Since I was safely in Boston at the time I decided not to reveal my position. So I gave him a cellphone number. It was a burner so if somehow he would try to find me to get me out of the way he would end up at a bus station. I had it set up to switch calls through to my phone. I ditched my old phone and ID's just to make sure I couldn't be found. Although I had to regularly change the battery of that phone. I made sure I had a spare battery." Malcolm explained how he pulled off his disappearing act.

"You were gone so why would Andrew start looking for you? He paid you off to keep your mouth shut about the Ponzi scheme." Bridget wondered. With Malcolm gone and Tyler Barret dead there was no reason to fear of being exposed.

"I don't know. He did warn me about his business partner Olivia. She's the kind to stop at nothing to keep the secret they had. I think he needed some leverage over her so he could stop her from trying to kill you." Malcolm guessed. It seemed like a viable theory to Bridget. Siobhan had pissed off Andrew when she had confronted him about the Ponzi scheme. He threatened to kill her but he never had any intention of killing her. Olivia on the other hand was more likely to attempt to kill her. They probably discussed the option of killing Siobhan at some point but Andrew must have changed his mind.

"He wanted to make sure that there was a way out for me just in case Olivia would decide to take me out of the picture." Bridget put it together. After the whole incident with Catherine she forgot Olivia's involvement. She was in on the attempted murder where Andrew took the bullit for her. She then decided to tell Malcolm about the whole incident that happened after he had left and just how lucky she was to still be alive thanks to Andrew. If it hadn't been for Catherine Olivia had probably disappeared but she was now in protective custody because she was going to testify against Catherine. She was considered an accomplice after the fact. Olivia confessed she had mentioned to Catherine she would have liked it if Siobhan were dead. Catherine had told her she already tried killing Siobhan which surprised Olivia at first. When Catherine had ordered another hit on Siobhan she was told not to worry about Siobhan and several hours later Olivia had heard her business partner had been shot. It was then she realised what Catherine ment when she told her not to worry about Siobhan. Since Olivia had no real part in the attempted murders the police offered her a deal which she took them up on. Now she was living somewhere out of New York without no contact to anyone she used to know in New York until the trial was over. Little did they know Catherine was trying to kill Bridget. She laughed about it for a second. Malcolm also got the joke but it wasn't that funny.

He noticed how at ease Bridget seemed now that she had revealed her true identity to Andrew. Malcolm decided to ask why she gave up her secret. Bridget told him about how Andrew had found out about her sister's affair so she decided to tell him the truth since she was fed up with the lies and secrets herself. She already was on the brink of telling him anyway. She told Malcolm everything else that had happened after she told Andrew the truth about herself. He started to understand now why Andrew needed his help. He would be the only one to objectively go over all the software in the company. If there would be something fishy going on he would find it. He regretted he left most of his software back home in Wyoming. If Macawi hadn't grabbed him at the university he would have brought it with him. He could get access to some of the software which he had backed up on the internet but he had to rewrite some of the programmes he really needed for this job. It would take a while but in a few days he could finish this. The only software he had on him was the programmes he wrote in the past weeks while hiding in Boston. After an uneventful drive they arrived at Martin Charles.

Andrew's office.

Andrew was looking over the last figures coming in on the trading in the last hour when Bridget and Malcolm walked in. He stood up and walked over to Malcolm.

"Thanks for coming. I hope we can still get along?" He wondered after all that happened between them.

"As long as you take good care of Bridget we're cool." Malcolm warned as he shook Andrew's hand "Why did you call me in the first place because I have to tell you I'm not really the company type. I'd rather teach."

Both men looked at each other with a big smile on their faces. Andrew seemed to relieved that Malcolm was alright while Malcolm seemed happy about the fact Bridget was still in good health. He put too much time in her to find her back on drugs.

"I need you to track back some money which was stolen from this company and how it was taken." Andrew told Malcolm "Right now I don't trust my IT people so I called you. They weren't able to detect that something was going on with the software we use to do our business. Somehow Siobhan was able to siphon money away from the company. You're the only man I could think of to find out what happened."

"Just give me access to your network and I'll start snooping around." Malcolm agreed to the offer.

"Actually I want you to start with this." Andrew explained as he handed him Henry's laptop "Siobhan used this laptop to get to a company account of her own. I need to know how she set it up and how she got money in and out the account."

"Well that will take some time but give me an office and I'll see what I can do." Malcolm said as they walked out of Andrew's office. Andrew showed him in to Olivia's office.

"Since Olivia no longer works with us I think this office is your's until you find a teaching position." Andrew offered Malcolm.

"You're hiring me again?" Malcolm asked

"Yes, and I pay you double this time. I also set up a place to stay for you. Here's the address it's not a big place but..." Andrew answered handing him a note with the address on it.

"It'll be fine as long as I have a place to sleep, and a couch to relax on." Malcolm smiled as he looked at the note.

"Welcome back." Andrew said as he left office. Bridget then looked at Malcolm.

"Well, here we are again." Malcolm said as he connected the laptop to the office's electricity grid "Cleaning your sister's mess. How long are we going to keep doing that."

"Until she's found, I guess" Bridget said as she saw him boot up the laptop "Remember what I told you on the way over to the office?"

"Yeah, too well I'm afraid. That sister of your's is some peace of work." Malcolm said as he logged the computer to the internet. He then pulled a disk from his bag and put it in the drive.

"What is that?" Bridget wondered.

"With that disk I can retrieve even erased data from the hard drive. There are also some other programmes on it I can use to retrace her online tracks. God knows what she has been doing with this laptop." Malcolm answered as he started working.

"I'll leave you to it." Bridget decided as she left the office with a smile.

"Just a minute, when are you going to the next NA meeting." He asked looking up from the laptop.

"There's one tomorrow at 6:30. I have to get some things done at the Hamptons today." Bridget informed him.

"See you there." Malcolm said goodbye.

"If the boss lets you leave." Bridget joked as she left the office.

Bridget decided to say goodbye to Andrew too. When she got in the office she saw him on the phone. He seemed to talk to the FBI since he mentioned Machado every now and then. When he hung up he looked at Bridget with a face that looked as if he had been smacked around.

"You're not going to believe what the FBI just asked me." he said as he stood up "They want us to keep up the charade of you and me being Mr and Mrs Martin as if nothing has happened." This surprised Bridget too. As she was standing there wide eyed wondering why they would want that. She finally could be herself again and now this.

"I thought that I finally could stop being Siobhan. I was close to loosing my marbles over this. I had been Siobhan for so long I forgot where Siobhan ended and Bridget began." Bridget got agitated. Andrew walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. She eased up a little and looked into his eyes.

"You never were Siobhan. You only looked the part. You can dress like her, act like her in public but when it comes down to it Bridget is always close to the surface. You convinced a lot of people for seven months you were Siobhan why can't you until the real Siobhan shows up. The FBI thought it would be a good idea to keep up appearances until she's caught. Officially Bridget Kelly is still not found. So we can't go around telling you're Bridget instead of Siobhan to everyone. But we do need to tell the people who do need to know that the Martin couple is still in town." Andrew figured as he reached for his cell.

"How about Mrs Martin's infidelity." Bridget pointed out the big elephant. Andrew hadn't thought of that part. He needed to come up with a credible story to explain Siobhan's continued presence at his place. Then he got it, the children. They could make the perfect cover story. Even though he was angry at his wife he wasn't going to just put her on the street because he took pity on his nieces. The letter they received some days ago could back that story up. When Bridget heard his cover story she believed it to be somewhat credible. There were still enough holes in it so they had to rethink their cover story but they could make up something more credible with some help of Juliette. They had to call everyone they knew who had knowledge about their little secret to keep it to themselves for a while longer. Bridget then walked out of Andrew's office since she had to be at the Hamptons in time to receive the furniture she ordered the day before. Andrew told her he'd pick up Juliette after school since he had planned to do some work from home. He actually wanted to help Bridget putting the furniture together but he was going to surprise her with it.

East Hampton.

After dinner they had all retreated to the livingroom where they were recapturing the day. They talked about the FBI plan and about the people who knew about the plan. They had called everyone who knew Bridget's secret to keep it for themselves. Arbogast didn't care much how he needed to call Bridget as long as the real Siobhan was brought to justice. Henry agreed to it as well since he still was a bit upset about all the lies he had to put up with. The Sheridans needed some more convincing but after a while they agreed. Malcolm felt like he had never left when he heard about the FBI's plan. Now that everyone knew about the plan Andrew had brought some of Siobhan's clothes to the beach house. Bridget wasn't really looking forward to wearing these clothes again but starting tomorrow she would be putting on a good show again. Bridget was about to go to the kitchen when she saw a cab show up at the driveway. Malcolm stepped out, paid the driver and headed towards the door. Andrew opened the door before he could even ring the doorbell.

"Malcolm what brings you here?" Andrew asked.

"You wouldn't believe what I found." he said coming in "You have to see it to understand. I can't explain it over the phone."

"What do you mean?" Andrew asked as he followed the man.

"Do you have a computer here?" Malcolm replied.

"Yes in my office." Andrew answered as he showed him his office where Malcolm set up the laptop next to the screen on the desk. He booted up both computers and logged in on the internet. As soon as he brought up the company accounts screen he asked Andrew to type in his password on his own computer while he was going to type in the password Siobhan had used to get in.

"Now this is what I want to show you. Since you have access to all accounts you see what goes on at all times with the money of your clients but not everyone has access to these accounts." Malcolm explained.

"You'd need the master password for that." Andrew remembered his IT specialist's explanation on how his security software worked. "I'm the only one left with that password."

"Then can you explain this?" Malcolm asked as he showed what was on the laptop's screen where Andrew saw exactly the same screen as he had on his computer.

"How could she have found my password?"

"She didn't. She created a virus and a worm. Using a key logger every time you logged on she accessed this page too and then activated the worm and this way she redirected money from all accounts to her accounts. The virus was just making sure you were seeing what you were supposed to see. While the worm was taking away money from the accounts the virus showed you something else. It would look as if you were still loosing a lot of money on the stock market. A dollar here a dollar there but pile it up over time and you loose millions. She's smart but not smart enough. I already destroyed the virus and contained the worm. I also froze her accounts so she has no access to them either. We still need to check the software for back doors she might be using or Trojan horses she might have planted but I'll find them as soon as I have uploaded the program I made to sniff these things out. My personal Virus killer." Malcolm continued as he typed in some commands on the laptop "This caught my attention too. She has a bank account off shore where some of the money had been transferred to over the past two weeks. I've hacked the account and found out there's about two hundred grand there. Problem is we can't get to it. We need her to withdraw the money herself. I mean she has to physically be there to withdraw the money. We need her thumbprint in order to get it since this is a High Tech bank."

"Leave the money there." Andrew decided "But keep an eye on that account and can you make sure my system can't be hacked again."

"I have some software that can't be hacked that easily. As a matter of fact I know some real specialists out there who have tried to hack my software. The thing is though in order to keep it working I have to regularly update the software. Which means I'll have to keep working for you part time. Lets say I work for you as a consultant."

"Sounds fine to me." Andrew said as they shook hands on that. Malcolm seemed to like the idea of having a part time job on the side once he had a teaching position again. He even had some thesis which was about to be published. The money he would make would come in handy paying off some old debts he still had from during his days as a junky. With time he could possibly afford his own place to live.

In the livingroom Juliette wondered why Malcolm had come to their house. Bridget explained it had something to do with the money Siobhan stole from her father's company. Juliette then changed the subject and talked about her day at school. Bridget always listened to her no matter what she had to tell. Even if she wasn't interested she would still listen to her stepdaughter. Juliette knew that as well but being able to talk to Bridget was more than enough for her. They were laughing about something Bridget had told her about her schooldays when Andrew and Malcolm walked in some time later.

"Well?" Bridget asked.

"Your sister must either know a hacker or she must have learned to hack my security system somewhere and then she implanted her software to steal the money." Andrew told them.

"She's good but still a novice compared to some people I know." Malcolm explained "I have agreed to do some consulting for Andrew so we can keep the company hacker free."

"This means you're staying in New York." Bridget said as she got up smiling.

"Someone has to keep an eye on you." Malcolm said with a smile on his face "and then there is that nice woman at the office I'd like to date some day."

"Good, because I still need some help from my sponsor." Bridget replied as she hugged him. Andrew had sat down next to Juliette who looked at him with a smile. After half an hour Malcolm decided to leave. Andrew offered him a ride home but Malcolm said he already arranged a ride home. A few minutes later a car pulled up on the driveway and Andrew saw his secretary behind the wheel. He then nodded with a smile to Malcolm who said his goodbyes and then he went out the door. Because it was already late Andrew decided to turn in so he could get up in time to go to his office. Juliette decided to go to bed as well since it was still a schoolday tomorrow. Bridget first cleaned up the glasses that were left on the table and went to bed herself. Once she entered the bedroom she found Andrew still awake deep in thought. She changed in a nightgown while he followed her every move. The moment she laid down he put an arm around her and kissed her goodnight. She fell asleep in his arms. He watched her sleep knowing this would probably one of the last times he could see her sleep so peacefully. In several days neither of them would get a decent sleep when the babies would arrive. In the past few days they had been visiting the hospital on a daily basis. He usually went before he went home while Bridget and Juliette went right after school. He looked at Bridget with a smile on his face. As soon as he had divorced Siobhan he would marry her. Then he thought about the ring he still had burning a hole in the jeans he was wearing the day he recovered it from his place in Manhattan. He felt bad as he thought about how he had overreacted the night he found out she wasn't Siobhan. The only thing she had lied about was who she really was. Most of what she had told him was the truth. Well she did lie about being pregnant when she just arrived with him but maybe she was too overwhelmed at the time to come up with the right response to hide her true identity. She could have told the doctor he had to be making a mistake. The more he thought about it the more he started to think how many lies she had to come up with to protect her secret while more of Siobhan's messes were dumped upon her. She never lied about how she felt about him, well maybe at first but she didn't really know him then but with time she must have fallen in love with him. She even was like a mother to his daughter never brushing her aside like Siobhan used to do. The more he thought about all this the more he had to admit he had been in love with the wrong sister. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with the woman he held in his arms now not the woman he had married five years ago. He would ask Bridget again to marry him when he had the chance. Bridget...not Siobhan.


	3. Teens in diapers?

**Chapter 3: Teens in diapers?**

East Hampton

It had been a week since Bridget had told the truth to Andrew and Juliette but things had somewhat returned to normal. When all the furniture for the babies had arrived Bridget had been putting them together in the guestroom. When Juliette and Andrew came home that day they also did their part in helping her. They all were happy when they had been looking at the end result of their effort. Bridget found out that Andrew was pretty good with a screwdriver and a wrench. Juliette on the other hand was good at reading schematics whereas she was a disaster in putting things together but when she and her father started working together they got the job done. Now it was Saturday and they were going to pick up the babies this afternoon. It was a sunny day and Bridget decided to go out on the beach for a few hours. Juliette was going to join her while Andrew was going to deal with some clients in his home office. He promised he would finish by noon. When Bridget and Juliette arrived at the seaside Bridget sat down in the sand enjoying the sun. Juliette was taking off her shoes and stepped into the water for a while looking at the waves coming in before she decided to sit down next to Bridget. Juliette looked at the horizon wondering about why Siobhan and Bridget were so different while they looked exactly the same. She knew that no twin will be the exact copy of the other but the difference between Bridget and Siobhan was like night and day. Then she looked at Bridget who seemed to enjoy the sun on her face.

"I've been thinking a lot this week about what you told me about your time in juve. It seems to me like Siobhan has stolen your future." Juliette started looking at Bridget.

"What makes you say that?" Bridget asked.

"Well with that juvenile record and your parents being tight on money, you could forget about college and you were the smart one. Well that's what I think." Juliette responded "If you didn't have to go to juve hall you would have been able to get a better education and then possibly you wouldn't have had the life you lead until now."

"Maybe, but even with a better education I might have ended up an addict." Bridget laughed "Even though I regret most of the things I did in the past I have no regrets about the things I did in the past seven months. These past months were the best times spent in a long time."

Bridget thought about her time in juvenile hall for while and had to admit that Juliette was right. If it had not been for Siobhan she could have gone to college. She always wanted to become a teacher but with her record it would stay a dream. Even now her juvenile record came back to haunt her. She wished she could have been as convincing as Siobhan. She was always the one to convince people to see things her way. The lies just kept coming from her mouth but no one ever doubted her. The first one to actually see through it, besides Bridget, was Henry. Bridget even believed her when she got to the Hamptons seven months ago but soon she found out so much about her she started to wonder if she really knew her sister at all. Maybe she just wanted to believe her sister had changed. Grace was right all along. She was always plotting and scheming to get just what she wanted. Bridget thought that if she had taken the SAT and finished school she could have applied for a scholarship and then she might have been able to go to college. At the time she was too angry to think straight. If she had her life could have turned out somewhat different but then she would never have met Andrew and Juliette. Right now they were the most important people in her life.

"I'm glad you and dad worked it out in the past week." Juliette told her after a long silence " Would you mind if I call you mom?"

"Where is that coming from?" Bridget wondered as she looked at Juliette.

"For the past seven months you have been more of a mother to me than my real mother or Siobhan have been. So if you and dad decide to get married when he has divorced Siobhan you will become my mother. Stepmother to be exact but who cares." Juliette explained as she smiled.

"Some stepmother you're getting, a drug addicted prostitute with a record a mile long." Bridget laughed as she put an arm around Juliette "But truthfully I couldn't wish for a better stepdaughter than you. If it weren't for you I would have been somewhere halfway around the world."

"Me?" Juliette wondered.

"Yes, remember that night I found you hanging over toilet puking your guts out after you'd taken some wrong drugs. I was about to walk out the door and leave Siobhan's mess behind but when I saw you in trouble I couldn't just walk away. You needed someone to talk to even though you didn't realise it then. After a while it started to happen and ever since that day I couldn't leave anymore. I started to see you as my own daughter and I wouldn't be able to just leave you again. It hurt a lot not being able to tell you who I really was since I still was in trouble. I wanted to tell the both of you so many times but I always got scared of what the two of you would think of me. I knew it would come as a shock but I was getting more and more sucked in to Siobhan's mess and I wanted out somehow. The best way out was the truth. I wondered at the time if I could deal with the fallout. When I told the truth I found out I couldn't handle the fallout. Being asked to leave I regretted I lied for so long but I knew this was for the best at the time. I never expected to see the two of you back the next day but I'm glad you came back for me." Bridget explained.

"We would have probably taken our time if it weren't for that phone call you made to us. Dad was very surprised to hear he had fathered twins but what didn't surprise him was the fact that Siobhan was still alive. He must have know she was playing a game, somehow. I wonder if hadn't known all along you weren't Siobhan. You were too good to be true. A mother to me, a good wife to him and the perfect hostess. Sometimes I wondered what changed about you. I should have known there was something wrong about the Siobhan I was dealing with in the past seven months." Juliette confessed to Bridget who looked at her with a smile on her face.

"I've always wondered how things might have been if I had told the truth from the beginning. The two of you would probably have kicked me out." Bridget told Juliette who then wondered herself what would have happened if they knew the truth from day one. Her father would have let her stay for a while until Bridget was somewhat back on her feet and she would have been introduced to an aunt she never knew existed. Bridget would have probably helped her with her drinking and drugs problem but things would have been completely different. Everything would have turned out differently. Maybe the way things had turned out in the end was better.

Juliette was looking at the horizon again while she wondered about things might have been if her father had married Bridget instead of Siobhan. They would probably have bonded sooner. Now she regretted the many things she told Bridget believing she was Siobhan. She always had the best in mind for her. Even though she didn't need to she was there when it mattered. No matter what she had done as long as she had been with her she supported Juliette. She remembered she told her mother how she wished that Siobhan was her mother. How silly it sounded looking back at that day. It should have been how she wished Bridget was her mother. Maybe some day it would still happen. It was Bridget who apologised to her for breaking up her parents and she remembered it as if it were yesterday. Suddenly it hit her, why would Bridget have to apologise for what Siobhan had done? She thought about what she was going to tell Siobhan when she would get the chance. She was going to ask her the apologise for what she did to everyone involved in this latest mess. She looked at Bridget who also seemed to be deep in thought.

"Are you okay?" Juliette asked as she saw tears welling in Bridget's eyes.

"I'm alright. It's just that for the past six years I've felt so alone that the only comfort I had were the drugs. Shay was actually making sure I wouldn't overdo it. She even wanted to help me off the drugs and I was about to when she got killed. I saw it happen right in front of me. After that I ran and until Machado caught me I was going from bad to worse. More drugs, prostitution, even stealing from time to time. Not that anyone of importance knows that. The first time I picked a wallet I was so clumsy that the guy caught me and beat me up." Bridget said as she wiped the tears from her face. Juliette then leaned her head on Bridget's shoulder and hugged her. Bridget hugged her back as she tried to stop crying.

"It's going to be us against the world." Juliette said as she let go of Bridget who smiled back at her.

"Let's hope your baby sisters don't turn out the way Siobhan and I did." Bridget changed the subject.

"With aunty Bridget around them all the time. I don't think so. If you can turn a spoiled brat like me around only God knows what you'll be able to do with those two." Juliette praised her.

"I didn't do much. The only thing I did was just being there for you when you needed me." Bridget said as she stood up and then helped Juliette up. They both walked up to the house where Andrew had just sat down on the terrace drinking a cup of coffee.

"Done already?" Juliette asked.

"Luckily it was a slow morning and from now on I don't want to hear a peep out of my cell. By the way the contractor working on our apartment back in New York called. He said the apartment would be ready by Monday. I called the store for the baby furniture to be delivered on Monday at the apartment. Bridget would you go there with the children after you dropped off Juliette?" He said as he laid the thing down on the table.

"Sure, I'll start to pack some of the things I need for the day and once the furniture has been delivered I'll start putting them together." Bridget answered while she sat down next to him while Juliette sat down on her father's lap.

"I asked the contractor if he had someone to spare to help you with it. He is going to help you himself since he figured that a few more hours of his time wouldn't matter. Besides he will be paid for it anyway." Andrew finished as he took another sip of coffee. He then put an arm around Juliette and enjoyed his little girl sitting on his lap. It had been a long time since she had done that. He remembered how she used to be sitting on his knee while she was still a toddler. Soon he would be doing this all again with her little sisters and he was really looking forward to it.

"Dad, are you and Bridget going to stay together?" Juliette wondered making him look at her.

"Yes, why?" He answered without hesitation.

"Because I don't want to loose the mother I never had." she explained making him hug her.

"We will make it work. Especially now, with your baby sisters arriving home today, we have to stick together. I don't want to loose her either. She may be a diamond in the rough but she shines brighter than any well cut diamond I've ever seen and I want to show her off to the world. I have found the woman I have always been looking for. A great lover, a mother and a partner for life" He reassured his daughter as he looked at Bridget with sparkling eyes. Bridget started to blush making her turn away for a moment. Then he pulled something out of his vest pocket. It was the ring he had picked up in the apartment after they had found out Siobhan had taken all the jewellery. He had made up his mind. The woman he got to know seven months ago was the woman he wanted to keep around for the rest of his life. All week Andrew had pondered over the matter but even though he still had some doubts he knew he wouldn't want to let her go. She had always been on his side no matter what he had done or what he would be doing in the future. He knew he shouldn't do this now but Siobhan had kept too many secrets from him. Bridget on the other hand had been open about everything since she told him who she really was. Bridget probably had not told him everything about her life but over time she probably tell him more about herself. Maybe she could still tell some surprising or funny stories about herself.

"Will you marry me?" He asked looking at Bridget who was moved by this gesture. She never thought he would be asking her again so soon. When she looked into his eyes she saw the love she had always craved for and she wanted this more than ever. Tears were welling in her eyes as she thought about the many things she had done it the past seven months to him. She wondered why he would ask her so quickly to marry him. Whatever his reasons were she wasn't going to spoil the mood.

"Yes, I will." She said as she kept looking him in the eyes while he put the ring around her finger.

"This calls for a celebration drink." Juliette said as she got up "What will it be for you?"

"A cup of coffee will do" Andrew answered his daughter's question while he handed her his empty cup.

"A glass of water for me." Bridget answered with a smile making Juliette go in the house while the two of them kissed. When Juliette returned with the drinks they all sat down and enjoyed their drink talking about marriage and raising children.

15th precinct.

Detective Towers had interviewed the missing witness this morning and had called in Henry to finally put the Squeeze on him.

"Mr Butler, I made you an offer in the past week. Have you thought about it?" He started the interview.

"Yes, I have and I'll tell you what you want to know." Henry decided since he knew that the detective probably had stumbled on something that could make his case. Why else would he be there?

"Were you with Mr Barret on the day of his death?" the detective started.

"Yes, I was...I only wanted to talk to him about something he had taken from Siobhan. When he refused to give it back we started to struggle. That is how he made this fall that killed him. I panicked so I ran after I got what I came for." He confessed.

"What was it you took?" Towers asked him.

"A USB flash drive. According to Siobhan it contained some compromising pictures of her and me. I don't know where she got them and I've never seen them. Mr Barret intended to blackmail her with them. I guess he wanted in on what Siobhan was doing. He must have known she was stealing money from Martin Charles. All this time we thought no one knew about our affair. He started an affair with her so he could get to the pictures or find some other evidence. I don't know what his game was but when he told her in exchange for the drive he needed a favour from her. He'd tell when he wanted her to do that favour."

"Any idea what this favour might have been?" Towers started to wonder if it was just a smoke screen Henry was putting up.

"I honestly don't know. I even wonder if she was telling the truth about that flash drive. She destroyed it the moment I gave it back to her. It might as well have been a lie. One of so many lies." Henry sighed as he thought about it. He couldn't tell the cop what was really on the drive but somehow the cops would figure it out leaving him out of this. He wanted to see Andrew and Tim taking the fall for this. By giving the cops something without having to reveal everything. He knew that by now the flash drive was gone. Tim wouldn't leave incriminating evidence around for too long. He saved Martin Charles so he could get his money back. The detective looked at his notes and wondered if Henry knew more.

"Did you put her up to bribe the witness against you?" Towers asked.

"No, she did that on her own. I told her to stay out of this mess. She was pregnant with, as I was told, my children and if I was to go to jail at least she would be out here with our children. I bet Tim would be taking care of my sons. So that's all I know."

"Siobhan visited the witness at her place. Any knowledge about that." Towers tried to get some more answers.

"No, as I said she tried to bribe that woman on her own, maybe she went there too behind my back." he told Towers as he hoped this man would finally get of his back.

"Siobhan seems to be some piece of work. You think she is a professional liar?" Towers laughed what eased Henry a little.

"I think you're right."

"Did you know she was in the country when you're wife had been murdered." Towers brought up seeing that Henry was surprised about that fact.

"You are telling me she killed Gemma?" Henry got angry now. Siobhan lied to him more than he could remember. If she was responsible for Gemma's death he would burry her.

"Not herself but she was involved with the killer. We can make that part stick. Accomplice to murder." Towers stated as he looked at Henry who was at a loss " Are you willing to testify against her if these cases go to trial."

"Sure, I'll burry her." Henry told the man at the other side of the table.

The detective figured Henry had told him the truth. He would follow up on the contents of that flash drive. If he could find out what was on it he would also find out what was so valuable to kill a man over. He decided to let Henry go for the moment. He told him he couldn't leave as long as the case wasn't tried. He would see what he could do about the charges brought to him.

At the hospital.

Bridget, Andrew and Juliette had arrived to pick up Portia and Regan. The doctor had ran some last minute check ups before they were handed to them. Andrew looked at Bridget and Juliette who were each holding a baby. He smiled as he thought who well Bridget looked with a baby in her arms. Then he looked at Juliette who also looked good with a baby in her arms but he hoped that it would take some time before she'd come home with a baby of her own. In another ten years at least.

"Can we take them home now?" Andrew asked the doctor.

"When the paperwork's finished you can take them home. They do need special attention the first few weeks. I have it written down on this paper." The doctor answered as she handed him the paper. He read it and then put it with the rest of the papers he had received. As soon as he had finished the paperwork they were on their way out.

"I already love them so much I would do anything for them." Juliette said as she looked at Regan in her arms.

"Also change their diapers when they pooped in them. I can assure it smells" Bridget responded as she looked at Portia "But my sister could have chosen a better name for them."

Leave it up to her sister to give the children such Shakespearian names. She always had a flair for the dramatic. Bridget was more the type for down to earth names. Names that weren't easy to be turned into nicknames. She wondered how to change them. She couldn't just change them without her sister's consent. Would she even agree to the names she would give them? Siobhan definitely wouldn't agree but then there was also Andrew who already expressed to her that he didn't like the names either.

"I have a suggestion. Since they aren't officially registered yet we just use those as middle names while we give them more suitable first names. Any suggestions?" Andrew brought up.

"How about Sharon and Susan." Juliette suggested.

"Sounds fine to me, how did you come up with that?" Bridget agreed.

"I was watching this old movie about twins called Sharon and Susan last night." Juliette answered as she looked at Bridget with a smile.

"Let me guess," Andrew said as he remembered watching that movie himself when he was young "'The parent trap' a movie made in 1961. I've seen it as a child once. A funny movie by the way."

"So did I. I guess there's no substitute for the classics." Bridget thought about the time she had seen the movie with her sister. They were still kids back then and they had thought that if they did it right they could bring their parent back together. Whatever they came up with to get them together again, it never worked. After a while they gave up on getting their parents back together.

"Well anyway I think we can agree to call them Sharon and Susan." Andrew put an end to that discussion making both Bridget and Juliette nod. They went on their way out. When they got to their car Juliette handed her father the baby she was carrying and stepped into the backseat where she adjusted the baby seats they had brought with them and secured them. Once she had finished Bridget and Andrew put the babies in their seats while she put on her own safety belt. Once everyone was in the car Andrew drove off. When they were finally on the freeway Andrew was becoming more at ease.

"We could have taken the limo." Bridget brought up.

"I've spent so much time in limo's that I forgot what it was like to drive myself. This way I had time to think on the way to the office. In the past as soon as I got into the limo the phone started ringing which drove Juliette crazy." Andrew explained "But once the apartment is fixed up again we'll be using the limo again. Unless you want to take your car to New York."

"Not really there's more than enough traffic in Manhattan as it is. I don't want to add to it. Besides there is enough transportation in New York anyway." Bridget told Andrew.

"In a few years I can start driving on my own so I would need a car." Juliette brought up.

"Rest assured I'll give you a suitable car when you start driving." Andrew told her.

"Really" Juliette got enthusiastic.

"Yes, but not a new one, if that's what you're hoping for. Preferably something old you can practice in." Andrew tried to temper her enthusiasm.

"Actually that's good thinking. God knows how quickly I might crash it." Juliette said remembering the last crash she had been in.

"You were drunk and inexperienced then. Be glad the cops decided not to revoke your learners permit." Andrew reminded her.

"I did learn my lesson." Juliette responded.

"Have you driven ever since last week?" Andrew asked.

"Yes, in the past two days Bridget let me drive the last leg on the way home. Once we got off the freeway." she confessed.

"Well that's a good start. You should keep practising." Andrew said with a smile as he looked in the rearview mirror.

"And she didn't make any big mistakes. Although she should learn to keep her foot a little more off the gas than on it." Bridget told Andrew.

"So did I when I was learning how to drive." Andrew remembered his instructor's warnings about his driving as an eighteen year old. His instructor called him lead foot sonce he used to drive way too fast the first few lessons. After some time he got the hang of it and ever since then he was cruising through Cardiff safely. When he finally got his license he made sure he never got a ticket for whatever traffic law he could cross. He once got a ticket for parking in the wrong place. He hoped his daughter would become a responsible driver herself.

"Uh, guys how far are we from home?" Juliette asked.

"We still have to drive for at least an hour." Andrew said "Why?"

"Because someone starts to smell back here." Juliette answered as she started to check the babies. Bridget turned around in her seat and looked at Juliette who then pointed at the baby on her right.

"This one has just filled her diaper." she said as she opened a window a little in order to get some fresh air in. Andrew decided to step a little more on the gas for a while.

"Don't get caught speeding." Bridget reminded him.

"We were doing seventy but we're allowed to drive seventy five here so I'm driving on the speed limit now. It'll shave off five minutes hopefully before her other sister starts to fill her diaper." Andrew put Bridget at ease. While they were driving Juliette noticed her other sister was already doing what her father had feared for. As the smell got worse in the car they opened all the windows a bit. When they finally arrived home the babies were both already wailing. Andrew and Bridget quickly got the children out of the car while Juliette was looking for her keys in her purse. Once she had found them she got out and ran to the door to open it. As soon as they got in Andrew went to the babies' room ordering Juliette to bring a towel. As soon as she handed him the towel he handed the baby in his arms to Juliette while he put the towel over the matrass. Bridget was already changing the baby's diaper on the nursing table. Then he laid the baby down asking Juliette for the necessary means. Juliette gave him everything he asked for and paid attention during his explanation on how she should change a baby's diaper. She had a feeling she would be doing this soon enough. As soon as the babies were changed they went to the living room where Andrew and Bridget put them into the stroller they had just bought.

"You were pretty good back there." Bridget commented Andrew on his job changing diapers "I thought you probably had a nanny taking care of that when Juliette was still a baby."

"Well in all honesty I couldn't afford a nanny back then and Catherine wasn't the one to change diapers either so we had this student who helped out during the day when she didn't have classes." Andrew explained "At night I took care of it. The first time I changed her diaper I messed up but with time I got better at it."

"You changed my diapers?" Juliette asked her father who nodded "Cool, I never thought of you as the diaper changing man but that is so sweet. Can you imagine me in diapers?"

"Not really," Bridget answered "I was a bit late to get to know you then and I've never seen a teen in diapers."

Everybody started to laugh at that comment while their imagination started run wild. After several laughs they decided to take a walk with the babies.

Butler residence.

Henry had just finished shopping with the boys when he saw his father in law at his doorstep. His sons ran up to him greeting their grandfather. Henry walked up to him and greeted him too.

"Have you been waiting long?" Henry asked Tim.

"No, I knew you'd come home around this hour but where's the nanny?" Tim responded.

"She asked for the day off and since it's Saturday anyway I gave it to her." Henry answered as he opened the door.

"Henry, we need to talk." Tim got to business as usual.

"What about?" Henry wondered after he sent the boys to their playroom.

"I know about your talk with the police." Tim began but got interrupted by Henry.

"I thought you would hear about it and if you're here to take the boys again you'd better wait until the trial's over."Henry said to the older man.

"I'm not here for the boys. I don't like you, I probably never will but you need help. The charges you're facing are severe enough to have your parental rights stripped. I want to prevent that. The boys need their father. We make sure that happens and when the trial's over and you still want to move to Chicago I'll make sure you'd be able to take care of the boys." Tim said to Henry who couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Why?" He had to ask.

"Because of Siobhan, she had everyone fooled. She fooled my daughter, she fooled her husband, she fooled you and even her own sister only to get to a lot of money. When did you start sleeping with her anyway?" Tim wondered.

"Well Gemma and I weren't getting along for some time since my book didn't get published and she had to work to support the both of us and she was fed up with it which I understood so I took on some writing job on the side while I kept rewriting the book until someone would publish it. Siobhan noticed we weren't so happy anymore than when we first met. She came on to me and before I even realised we were having an affair which lead me towards this whole mess. I should have known better then to mess around with another man's wife. But she made me feel so appreciated that I fell in love with her. I was thinking about divorcing Gemma but she told me to wait until she got away from Andrew. So I waited to file for a divorce. I even had a settlement drawn up. Shared custody over the boys. No payments to me..." Henry ranted on until Tim stopped him.

"You wanted a divorce?" Tim was surprised.

"Yes, I still have the papers the lawyers had made up as a first draft in case she wouldn't agree with it." Henry said as he walked over to his desk and pulled a file from it. He handed it to Tim who started to read the paperwork in it.

"I think she would have agreed to this. You were about to do the right thing after all but Siobhan kept stringing you on until it was too late to do it the right way." Tim said as he shook his head.

"If it weren't for Siobhan, Gemma would still have been here. I don't know if I would still be here. At least the boys would still have a mother." Henry said as he thought about all the fights they had towards the end.

"I had no idea things were so bad between the two of you. She loved her job, she loved you, there was no indication things were that bad." Tim wondered how well Gemma had hidden her marital problems.

"Only Siobhan knew. They were best friends, remember. Instead of fixing our marriage she made things worse." Henry realised "I'm going to burry that bitch once the police has caught her."

"Calm down, Henry. First think about your trial. Get yourself together and on monday you go to my lawyers. They will look at your case and then you start preparing for the trial. Make sure you get your story straight." Tim said.

"Depending on what the DA is going to prosecute me for I will enter my plead. I am guilty of negligence and that's what I'll plead. If they put me up for anything more I'll change that plead to not guilty." Henry stated what made Tim realise this guy did have a conscious after all. Soon they were sitting down drinking a glass of scotch talking about what had happened the past seven months until the boys had come in to ask for their dad's help.

In a dark ally.

Siobhan walked up to a shady character who she had been looking for all day. When she got close enough she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I hear you're the man to speak to if you need to hook up" Siobhan said as she looked at him.

"Depends on what you need." He answered.

"I want to get someone doped up. Heroine to be more exact." she coldly replied.

"That's not cheap. I can fix you up with a few grams. Do you have the money?" He asked.

"Depends how much I get for five thousand dollars and it has to be as pure as possible." Siobhan said to him.

"My stuff is high quality, for five k I can fix you up with enough to dope up an elephant for an hour." He stated "Why would you need so much."

"Just to get that person out of my way." Siobhan said as she went into her purse to get an envelope out.

"I don't carry that kind of volume with me, lady. Come here tonight at twelve. I'll give you what you need for that kind of money." he told her.

"I'll be back tonight. Make sure you got what I want and I'll bring the cash." She told him as she turned around and left the ally.

East Hampton.

Bridget and Andrew had just put the twins down after they had fed them and waited until they had spend some time on their shoulders until they had burped. They were standing next to them for a while smiling. Then they retreated to the living room where Juliette was reading a magazine. Andrew and Bridget sat down on the sofa next to her.

"This has been a tiring day." Andrew said with a smile as he looked at Juliette who smiled back at him.

"And we're heading for a long night. We have to feed them again in four hours" Bridget said as she looked at her watch.

"At twelve we do it over again." Andrew said with a smile on his face "Raising one girl was already a challenge. Now we're raising twins which means double the challenge."

"I'll help out whenever I can" Juliette offered.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with your schoolwork you may." Andrew warned her.

"I'll do my best to handle it. Why don't we split up our tasks here. I'll help Bridget one night so you can have a good night's sleep. Then Bridget takes a night off and then me." Juliette suggested as she looked at her father.

"We'll see how it goes for now without your help at night." Andrew thought about her suggestion.

"In the summer she could help out." Bridget suggested.

"That is a good idea." Juliette said hoping that at least her father would let her have that.

"Okay, you can help out at night during the summer but as long as you're going to school leave it up to us." Andrew then agreed as he decided to have a drink "I'd never have won this argument anyway. Two women against one man is not fair."

"No it's not." Bridget agreed with a smile thinking he might have to get used to the idea. Now there were four females in the house which would over time put him at a disadvantage.

"Would you like something to drink?" Andrew asked as he poured himself a glass of whiskey.

"A glass of water would be nice, thank you." Bridget accepted his offer. Andrew was surprised by the way she accepted his offer. This was a woman he could introduce to his parents as long as they wouldn't ask about her past. Maybe Bridget could tell them what she used to do for a living without telling the harsh truth. She'd probably say to them she had been working in the entertainment business, which was somewhat true. As long as his parents wouldn't ask what kind of entertainment it would be fine. If they would ask he also wouldn't want her to lie. He would get an earful about how she was the wrong woman to be his wife but looking back at his last two marriages there weren't many surprises here. Bridget wouldn't cheat on him like Siobhan did. She'd tell him if she was fed up with him. If she hadn't been in that business he wouldn't have met her after all. She sold him a dream for the past seven months but now she was selling him a new dream. He hoped to turn it into reality.

"And a soda for me, please." He heard Juliette order making him go to the kitchen to get the drinks. When they all had their drinks they talked about the twins and how they were going to raise them.

In the dark ally at midnight.

Siobhan was waiting for the shady character to show up. To be certain he wouldn't screw her over she had brought her gun. When he finally showed up she looked at him for a while.

"Had some other business to attend to?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to be sure you weren't a cop." he told her.

"I see. Just to make sure we're on the same page call off the goons hiding over there or this will be the last deal you're making." she pointed at the men in the background. He signalled them and as soon they were out of sight the deal went down.

"Quite an amount." Siobhan said as she looked at the bag he handed her.

"I had to get more from my supplier to meet your cash. It's worth a little more than five k since my supplier felt generous. It's very rare for someone to buy in bulk. He might want to do business with you. You could supply the high class customers." he offered but Siobhan said this would be a one time deal only.

"You can find me here if you change your mind." He told her when she was leaving.

East Hampton the next morning.

Juliette woke up after a good night of sleep but when she looked at her alarmclock it read six thirteen. She got up and freshened up a bit. She then went to the kitchen where she found Bridget walking around with Susan. She could tell by the napkin that was lying on Bridget's shoulder. Juliette thought about how she must have looked like as a baby being walked around by her father waiting for her to burp. As far as she could remember it was always her dad telling her bedtime stories, helping her with her homework and he was there at every school play. As far as she could remember her mother was too drunk most of the time to even care what her daughter was doing. A tear trickled down her cheek as she thought about those days. Then she remembered the broken arm. Her mother thought she was just acting but if it hadn't been for her father she'd never seen a doctor. As she now was watching Bridget walking around with Susan whispering nice words to her Juliette almost got jealous. Why wasn't her mother like that? She already knew the answer. She wouldn't have been born if her father hadn't wanted a child. She wiped the tears from her face and walked up to Bridget.

"Sue hasn't burped yet?" she asked.

"Not yet but don't worry it'll happen soon enough." Bridget answered when Susan let out a loud burp.

"That was quite loud for such a little girl." Juliette said.

"You used to burp that loudly too." Andrew told her coming from the living room holding Sharon.

"Has she burped?" Bridget asked making Andrew nod while he put the baby down in the stroller. Bridget did the same with Susan and then she started to make breakfast while Andrew went to the bathroom for a shower. Juliette decided to help Bridget with breakfast. When Andrew returned breakfast was ready so they could eat themselves.

"The babies are only here one day and the two of you are already running in parental mode. Most people I've talked to seemed to have difficulties adjusting to the baby. Some even forgot they had a baby." Juliette noticed after they had finished breakfast.

"You're right about that." Andrew agreed "When you were only six weeks old I forgot to take you out of the car after a shopping trip with your mother. Once I was in the house I noticed something was wrong and then I remembered our little girl who was still asleep in the car. I swore I'd never let that happen again to a child of mine and when I found out about the twins I swore I'd do a better job of taking care of them as babies this time around."

"Are you telling me you did a better job later on?" Juliette asked.

"You turned out okay despite everything that has happened over the past few years." Andrew admitted to her.

"Thank you, dad." Juliette said as she looked at him with a slight smile.

"I think someone has already been filling her diaper." Bridget said as she smelled something foul.

"Yes, but which one." Andrew wondered while Juliette was already checking the girls.

"This time they timed it right." Juliette said after she checked the diapers "they both filled them up."

"Okay let's change them" Andrew got up and both father and daughter left the kitchen with a baby in arms making Bridget smile for a while. She knew that now things between Andrew and Juliette would improve since they had something more to bond over. She started to clear the table and wondered what it could have been like if the children had been her's. She always wanted to have children of her own since she was growing up.

_When Siobhan and Bridget were fifteen they were looking at a woman pushing a stroller in front of her. Bridget smiled at the sight of the young mother walking with her baby._

"_Someday I'm going to be that woman" she said to Siobhan as she started to dream about it. She imagined a dark haired man, well build and strong. A man who was willing to help out raising a baby. She figured they were a rare breed but still she would some day find the man of her dreams._

"_Why would you want a baby?" Siobhan wondered. Bridget then looked at her shaking her head. She wondered what was wrong with her sister._

"_I want to be a mother some day." Bridget answered as she got a bit agitated "don't you?"_

"_Why would I want a baby? They cry all the time. You have to feed them, change their diapers and walk them around in your arms until they sleep." Siobhan told Bridget who then realised that Siobhan would probably never have children of her own._

"_That's what babies are supposed to do." Bridget replied "I wouldn't mind doing that. That's what parents are supposed to do."_

"_If you want to have babies why don't you start right now. You're old enough to have one but don't ask me for any help." Siobhan said as she turned around and walked off. Bridget never understood why Siobhan got so upset about having children. Maybe their parent's divorce had affected Siobhan more than it affected herself. Bridget then had a last glance at the woman before she decided to follow her sister home._

Several minutes later Andrew and Juliette returned with the babies.

"How did it go" Bridget asked Juliette.

"Not bad for a first timer but I can still learn a lot." Juliette told Bridget as she put Susan back in the stroller.

"She did fine. You did pay attention yesterday when I explained to you how to change a diaper and today you put it into practise. I'm proud of you." Andrew praised his daughter.

"I've a feeling that someday you may become a great mother yourself" Bridget added making Juliette blush for a moment.

"Lets just hope it won't be any time soon." Andrew stated.

"Oh no, I'm still too young to be a mom." Juliette laughed at the thought of being a teenage mom. She didn't want to go there.

"That's also the reason we put you on the pill" Andrew said as he remembered the hours of discussion he had about the subject only a year ago with both Catherine and Siobhan. Catherine was in favour of the idea while Siobhan was against it. He was caught in the middle of it but in the end he agreed with Catherine since he knew that it would only be a matter of time before his daughter would loose her virginity.

"You already got her on the pill?" Bridget asked.

"Yes, and don't start to argue about this." Andrew sighed as he remembered the discussion as it were yesterday.

"What I want to know is what brought this up?" Bridget got curious as she looked at Juliette.

"Yes, Juliette what brought that up." Andrew looked at his daughter with a smile. Juliette then looked down for a while, nervously pulling her clothes.

"Dad... caught me... and my boyfriend... in the bed... naked. He assumed that we were..." Juliette told Bridget.

"Ah, well I think your dad made the right decision because it is better to be safe now than sorry later." Bridget agreed making Andrew look at her.

"You actually think I did the right thing by doing this?" he wondered.

"Yes, why?" Bridget then wondered herself.

"Well Siobhan was against the whole idea. She even said that by doing this now..."

"she might have difficulties conceiving on a later age. I know that discussion. I've been through it with her myself when we were Juliette's age. I also was the kind of girl who liked to experiment with my sexuality. So I asked my parents for protection just in case it would happen some day. She convinced my parents not to get me on the pill." Bridget told her story " What surprised me the most was how well informed she was on that subject. Whereas without my help her grades would have dropped significantly. Maybe she was just lazy instead of using her brain."

"Or maybe she was using her brain differently than you did." Juliette suggested "You were accused of shoplifting even though she did it. You were conned into coming here to live with us and hopefully die while she ran. Even now she is playing us. I tell you she is smart, only a different kind of smart."

"Yes, you can say that again. Smart enough to hack the accounts in the office. Thanks to Malcolm we don't have to worry about that problem soon. I did fire my head of IT because he had assured me the software he had made was hacker proof. Now we know it wasn't." Andrew said as he looked a bit agitated.

"To change the subject, Juliette are you sexually active?" Bridget asked the teen.

"Not really." Juliette answered.

"You're still experimenting." Andrew said with a smile.

"Yes." Juliette confessed as she started to blush.

"Okay then, but warn us when you think it is about to happen." Andrew said a bit more serious now his smile never leaving his face.

"Sure" Juliette peeped.

Bridget put her arms around Juliette and hugged her for a while.

"We just want to protect you, that's all." Bridget whispered to her.

"I know" Juliette responded while she smiled. That's when they heard a baby starting to cry.

"I think someone else wants some attention." Juliette said as she looked at Sharon and picked her up. As soon as she held the baby in her arms the baby stopped crying.

"This is unbelievable." Andrew said surprised "I think you're a natural at this."

"I got that from you, I guess." Juliette told her dad as she held the baby in her arms and started singing to it. Bridget looked at her with a smile on her face.

"You know I used to sing that same song to her when she was a baby." Andrew told Bridget "It always calmed her down and now after all these years she still remembers the song. She was six or seven when I last sang it for her."

"It sounds like a Gaelic lullaby." Bridget recognised the language.

"Well I am Welsh, so besides English I also speak quite a mouthful of Gaelic. How did you recognise it?" Andrew asked.

"I had an Irish grandmother and she used to speak somewhat the same language." She told him.

"I see, can you speak it."

"No, I don't... my grandmother died when I was still a child so I never had the chance to learn it." Bridget confessed as she kissed Andrew who kissed her back. Juliette was walking around with Sharon in her arms still singing the lullaby. She remembered the days her father used to sing it to her. Now she was the one singing it to her baby sister and this made her feel a lot better because she was now the big sister watching over her little sisters as she always wanted. The baby in her arms seemed to smile at her as she kept singing. She felt tears welling once more. This was her song, the song her father used to sing for her but she'd share it with her sisters. It would be their song now.

Siobhan's Studio

Siobhan had weighed the amount of drugs she had bought and knew she had more then enough for her plan to work. Maybe she should sell some of it to supplement her income. She kept thinking of the shady character's offer while she was hiding the drugs. If she wanted a lot of money fast this was an option. She needed to find out how much she could sell in a month and then think about how much profit could be made selling the drugs. She had little left of the money she got from selling her jewellery since she rented this studio by the week. She decided not to consider it. There could be other ways to make some extra money. She then looked at the internet café down the street and decided to check her off shore account. When she got there she bought some online time and sat down at a computer. Once she was logged on to the account there was only two hundred thousand dollars in it. She knew it had to be at least twice as much. She wondered what happened and decided to hack her way in Andrew's company again to find out what happened. Every time she tried to get entry into the accounts page she got firewalled. She kept trying until her screen went blank which was her cue to log off since her online time had passed. Siobhan then left the place completely devastated. She couldn't believe that Andrew had beefed up his computer security. A man walked up to her and spoke to her.

"Hello Siobhan, somehow Andrew got wind about our little parasite software. He had someone from outside looking over our security software and discovered what we were doing. This guy destroyed the virus and had our little worm contained in just two hours. You know they were looking in the system via your password and this guy must have trailed back the hack. Because of the breach I got fired." the man spoke up.

"So that's what happened to the money in our accounts. They took it back." Siobhan reasoned.

"Not all of it. We still have our off shore accounts. I have at least three hundred grand there. We can pick up our money this weekend." He offered but Siobhan refused his offer. She knew that it would only mean trouble because Andrew would already be on to her. There was a high chance he had someone over there already to pick up her trail and turn her over to the police for fraud. This would be ironic, Siobhan being arrested for fraud while Andrew would still be out. She wanted to expose him for the fraud he was and now he had turned the table on her.

"Well Siobhan, it was nice knowing you." the man said as he left. Once he was out of sight Siobhan went back to her studio. After she had entered there was a knock on the door. She opened and saw her landlord asking for the rent. She paid him with a smile but once she closed the door she slowly got down on the floor and started to cry. Lately every time she seemed to succeed somehow her plans fell apart. Then she looked at the place where she had hidden the drugs. She got it out again and decided to sell off some of it so she could meet next week's rent.

Malcolm's place.

Malcolm was about to go out to see his new found love when his computer switched on. He sat down as he switched on his screen. He found out someone was trying to hack his security software.

"Is that you Siobhan?" he whispered to himself as he started his tracking programme to find the IP address so he could find out from where she could be trying to hack the system. Once he had the tracing tracker going it backtracked through a series of IP addresses until suddenly the link was broken.

"Damn." he muttered to himself for not being faster. Had she been on to him? Or was there another explanation. He thought about it for some time as he sent Andrew a message. After he had put his computer on stand by again, he walked out to see his girlfriend.

Metropolitan Correctional Center (MCC) New York City

It had been quite some time since Catherine had been brought here after she had tried to kill her ex-husband and his wife. According to her lawyers she would be best off pleading guilty on the charges brought against her. They would be able to use her mental health as a means to diminish her behaviour towards the attempt. If the court would follow them she would probably get a reduced sentence with the possibility to be paroled. They would also make sure she would get mental treatment so she would not have to go to prison. She didn't care less about it, the only thing she wanted was to get that bitch Siobhan out of her life. She stole her life and she still wanted it back. Catherine was surprised about the fact that Siobhan couldn't kill her because she didn't want to hurt Juliette. In the past she wouldn't give Juliette the light of day unless it suited her needs and now it was all about Juliette all of a sudden. She pulled the letter she had received earlier that week. Juliette had written her about how Siobhan had been caught cheating on Andrew. Instead of throwing her out Andrew let her stay until she was able to take care of the twins her sister had left behind by herself. Andrew had always been a softy when it came to children. These babies weren't even his and still he would help out that bitch. At least Siobhan had been exposed as a cheating bitch. Now it would only be a matter of time until she could reclaim her husband and daughter again. She looked around in her prison cell. Catherine hated the white sterile walls and the hard matrass they had her sleeping on. The food seemed to be prepared by some third rate cook and had no taste at all. She craved for a drink but she knew she wouldn't get anything here. She still got her medication and had a daily visit from an appointed psychiatrist. Catherine still had to go to therapy even in these walls. Usually she just sat there telling the shrink whatever she wanted to tell. The psychiatrist would take notes and ask about the why's and how's whenever she told about her feelings towards her family. The only link to the outside world was her own daughter. Catherine decided to write back to Juliette. At least she still cared for her mother. Little did Catherine know that it was actually Bridget who had suggested to Juliette to keep in touch with her mother. Maybe this way the woman would come out of prison a better person. Juliette was at first surprised by the suggestion but she knew that Bridget had a point. Abandoning her mother was the last thing she should do. If it helped to get her mother better she would write her every week and visit her from time to time. Catherine had received two letters since she got locked up. Both were Juliette's. She then wondered why she hadn't heard from Olivia yet. She could also help her out of this prison. Catherine was not in the mood to stay here for the rest of her life. She had hoped that the lawyers had found a way to get her out because of a technicality but they had found none so she was still here. The judge wouldn't even consider letting her out on bail unless she had herself institutionalised. She refused to go to some place where they would just look at her as if she was crazy. She just wanted revenge on what Siobhan had done to her. Now somehow she had gotten what she wanted. It would only be a matter of time before that bitch was out on the streets herself. She started laughing again as she reread her daughter's letter. This was the best news she had gotten all week.

East Hampton.

Bridget and Juliette had just put the babies to bed after they'd changed their diapers. The both looked at the twins for a while until they were asleep. Bridget took the baby monitor with her as they left the room. Juliette looked at Bridget with a smile. In just a few days she had found out that Bridget was the real mother in the family. Her aunt Bridget for the time being but she hoped Bridget would be her stepmother soon, no her mother. Suddenly the doorbell rang making Andrew go to the door. When he opened the door he saw his parents at the door.

"Father, Mother... what are you doing here?" He asked surprised.


	4. Convincing the in laws

**Convincing the In-laws.**

East Hampton.

Andrew couldn't believe it, in all the years he had been living in the United States his parents rarely visited him. Why did they pay him a visit now? Without announcing their arrival? Usually they told him when they were coming. He looked at them for a second and invited them in.

"Hello mum, dad, how do you do?" Andrew greeted them as he closed the door. His mother's face told him more than enough. He had a lot of explaining to do. They had probably been to his place in Manhattan because he forgot to inform them about what had happened there. Judging by the mood his mother was in he was in for quite an argument. Andrew figured he'd probably react the same after an eight hour flight to arrive at one place to find out there's no one. They must have gone to a hotel to spend the night and decided to come by the beach house later.

"Why couldn't you tell us there had been a shooting at your apartment? You still know how to use a phone or do you prefer to use your smart phone only as a toy?" His mother ranted as she looked at Andrew who kept a very serious face.

"I forgot about telling you this because I had a lot on my mind lately. We'll discuss it over tea." Andrew tried to diffuse the situation. He looked at Juliette for help but she was busy writing a note. He remembered Bridget never met his parents so she wouldn't know what to say or do at the time.

"Discuss over tea why you couldn't tell your parents about someone trying to kill you. You should be ashamed of yourself, Andrew Owain Martin. What have you been up to lately? I want an explanation." Andrew's mother steamed on as she looked at his expressionless face. Andrew learned long time ago how to put that face on. It usually helped to calm his mother down but it wouldn't this time.

"Lets just go to the living room where we discuss this over tea." Andrew calmly repeated. It seemed to Bridget his father was just as calm as Andrew was. Maybe the man had already seen more than enough happening between mother and son to even get wound up about it. As Andrew walked down the hall followed by his still shouting mother he caught a glimpse of Bridget still standing in the living room with the baby monitor in hands. Bridget was at a loss for words since she didn't know their names. Luckily Juliette handed her the note which she quickly read as she put the baby monitor on the table. The note told her the names of Andrew's parents. As soon as they had entered the living room Juliette greeted her grandparents. Bridget got her act together and walked over to them.

"Good afternoon Glenn, Helen" She greeted them with a smile. Helen looked at her for a moment as she seemed confused and then she turned to Andrew.

"Who is this woman?" she shouted at him without even a 'hello'. Bridget stood there wide eyed wondering if Helen was just guessing or has she herself done something wrong.

"It's Siobhan." Andrew answered as he pulled Bridget closer to him with a smile.

"Pull the other one." Helen said as she got agitated again. "I know when you're lying and that is exactly what you're doing now. Siobhan would rather be caught dead than wear those clothes"

She pointed at the jeans and T-shirt Bridget was wearing. Bridget now realised the mistake she made by not wearing her sister's clothes but since she wasn't expecting her sister's in-laws to barge in unannounced it wouldn't hurt to dress comfortably. Now she wondered how she was going to talk her way out of this. Bridget considered telling them about the twins. If it would convince them she wore those clothes so her more fashionable clothes wouldn't get dirty they could keep up the charade. Andrew however already decided to tell the truth.

"You're right mother this isn't Siobhan. This is her twin sister Bridget." He calmly explained knowing that his mother would never let go of it. She knew him too well so making up a story would make things worse. He wasn't really looking forward to a fight with his mother. Andrew in a way was glad his parents were there because he needed their advice on what he was going to do once Siobhan was out of the picture. He planned to call them about it but never got round to it in the past week.

"Twin sister? You never told us she had a twin sister." Glenn wondered as he looked at Bridget who then looked down for a moment. Bridget noticed he spoke with a strong Welsh accent. Maybe he was a pure Welshmen whereas Helen sounded as an English woman.

"Yes, I'm Siobhan's twin sister. I came here about seven months ago." She answered as she looked at the in-laws. They looked at her as if it were impossible but she looked exactly like Siobhan so it had to be true. Then the big question raised.

"What is she doing here?" Helen asked her son.

"That... is a long story." He sighed as he gestured them to take a seat. He knew he had a lot of explaining to do. Andrew had never told his parents about Bridget the moment he found out. Now it seemed a good time to tell them about Bridget. He looked at Bridget for a moment who nodded to him. Andrew started to tell them about how Siobhan had set him up with Bridget while she had faked her own death. He told them everything about how Bridget had been pretending to be Siobhan up to the day she told him she wasn't Siobhan. When he got to the part why Bridget told him the truth about her real identity his parents were shocked to hear about Siobhan's affair. He also told all about how Bridget was on the run from a criminal who wanted to kill her. When they got to the part that Bridget had shot Macawi they realised why he hadn't told them about what happened at his apartment. He was about to tell them about Sharon and Susan when all of them heard a baby cry over the baby monitor.

"Excuse me." Bridget said picking up the baby monitor as she left with Juliette to see which one was crying. When they entered the room the two of them were crying. Juliette picked up Susan while Bridget picked up Sharon. They checked their diapers and since they had soiled them Juliette and Bridget changed them.

"I was about to have a heart attack." Bridget admitted to Juliette who then looked up for a second.

"You weren't the only one when grandma said you weren't Siobhan I was as surprised as you. How did she know?" Juliette wondered.

"The clothes I'm wearing. Siobhan wouldn't wear this at all. She was always making sure she was perfectly dressed." Bridget answered "And she would always have her hair in a bun. I like to wear them down. A pony tail or braid when necessary. "

"Even with babies possibly puking all over her?" Juliette asked.

"Even then." Bridget said as she picked up Sharon "Okay Sharon, are you ready to meet your grandparents?"

"I think she is." Juliette said as she picked up Susan. They left the room with the babies and went back to the living room where Andrew already had explained about how Siobhan had left their children in Bridget's care. His parents were shocked when they heard Siobhan left them in his care without even a word of regret. When Bridget returned with Juliette and the babies they looked at the babies with a smile.

"Are you saying these girls are Siobhan's?" Helen asked as she walked up to Bridget who handed Sharon to her.

"Oh look at her, she looks a lot like her father but she has her mother's nose and hair" she said to Bridget who smiled at her.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but are you saying that this woman has lived with you for the past seven months and you never noticed she wasn't Siobhan?" Glenn asked his son who smiled back at his father for a while.

"You see father, Bridget knew her sister well enough to act just enough like her so I wouldn't suspect a thing. There were some details I missed. If I were more attentive I'd noticed but I wasn't. Siobhan has a scar on her left wrist but Bridget hasn't. I forgot about it. Actually there were more details I missed, too many to mention but that one was the most obvious I should have thought about." Andrew told his father.

"That means you're a good actor if you can have my son and granddaughter fooled for seven months. Have you any experience as an actor?" Helen asked as she looked at Sharon in her arms. Helen was curious about the fact that Bridget was able to act just enough like her sister without raising too much suspicion. Only an actress would be able to pull something like that off.

"Not really, I did work in entertainment but nothing like that." Bridget said hoping this would throw them a bit off track.

"What kind of entertainment?" Helen had to ask leaving Bridget at a loss again wondering how she'd answer this question without lying. Again it was Andrew who came to the rescue.

"Until a little over a year ago she used to work in the adult entertainment." He answered for her "And if you don't like it well sorry then but Bridget is at least honest about her past which is more than what I can say for Siobhan. She rarely spoke about her past whereas Bridget told me more about herself and Siobhan. Even when she was playing Siobhan at the time. "

"I hope it wasn't porno films." Helen disapproved since she knew adult entertainment covered a lot of angles in that kind business.

"No, it was erotic dancing." Bridget answered with a small smile leaving out the prostitute part of her life.

"Ah, you were a stripper. " Helen told Bridget with a smile " Well, this is certainly different. At least with you Andrew knows what to expect. Not that I like the idea of having a family member like you. Andrew, you should be more careful about who you let into your house."

"Mother, she's been out of the business for over a year." Andrew answered as he got agitated. He regretted now he had mentioned Bridget used to work in that business. If he had told his mother a lie she would have raised hell about it so the truth seemed the better option. Now he just had to bite the bullit.

"Helen, you used to do some erotic dancing of your own. That's how we met, remember. One of my friends was about to get married so we threw him a party and Helen was the main event of the evening. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. It took me a while before I knew who she really was but it was all worth it." Glenn told them as he looked at Andrew who was a bit baffled. Who knew? Juliette was also surprised. Andrew knew his mother had been an actress until he was born. He never imagined his mother as a stripper. His father must have talked her out of it once they started dating.

"So you did some..." Andrew tried to ask.

"Well, I wasn't as lucky as you were. I studied drama at the Academy but I couldn't land a role in London so I moved to Cardiff. I got a part in a play there but it couldn't cover the bills. So a friend of mine told me about a way to make some money on the side. Since I was desperate for money I just did it." Helen answered Andrew's question angrily looking at her husband "I guess that's how Bridget ended up being a stripper."

"Well, actually I wasn't any good at keeping a regular job and I've tried many jobs. So when I heard they were hiring at this club I decided to give it a try. I was able to keep the job for quite some time. It was easy money." Bridget explained about the reasons why she did it in the first place.

"Why did you get out?" Helen wondered.

"I saw my best friend being murdered by Macawi." Bridget said as the tears were welling in her eyes again. Andrew walked over to comfort her. He told his parents Bridget always got emotional over this. Helen and Glenn felt bad about bringing it up.

"You're not like your sister. She was more or less an ice queen. Pardon the expression." Helen said sounding as the usual british upper class woman again. Bridget didn't mind since there was some truth in it. When Bridget and Siobhan were teenagers she had noticed this side in Siobhan but it was until she had her framed for shoplifting she found out how cold Siobhan could be.

"I had a rough seven years before I met Andrew." Bridget said as she thought about how she was going to explain her addiction to Andrew's parents "I was always the party girl. Until a year ago... you name it I did it."

"Have you been on drugs?" Glenn asked while his wife looked at Juliette since she had heard about Juliette's drug abuse. Somehow she left that part of her life behind or had Bridget something to do with it?

"Yes, Until a year ago I was snorting pills. Then this thing with Shay... the FBI who found me. It was time I cleaned up. Once the detox was over I went to NA and after some time I was doing better. Then all this with Siobhan started and I have to say if it weren't for Andrew and Juliette I'd probably fallen off the wagon again. They saved me."

"Like you saved us." Juliette whimpered as she hugged Bridget. Helen looked at Bridget for a while and then she noticed the ring around her finger. She knew that ring since she had given it to Andrew when he was dating Catherine. She had never seen Catherine or Siobhan wear it. It made her think for a while. What made Bridget so special he would give it to her? Were they already engaged before Siobhan was even out of the house?

"Well, what are you doing here?" Andrew asked his parents the reason for their surprise visit.

"Maybe it's none of our business but we spent a weekend in Paris a few months ago and we saw Siobhan there with another man. They seemed to have a relationship." Glenn told Andrew the reason of their visit. This peaked Andrew's interest making him think about a few things. He couldn't remember Henry leaving the country so it couldn't have been him. He remembered how Tyler had been looking at Bridget the first time they met and what Bridget had told him about this man.

"Wait a minute," Andrew said as he went to his office to look for something and came back with a file from which he pulled a photo "did he look like this?"

"Yes, that's him." George answered as he looked at the photo of Tyler Barret "That's who Siobhan was with."

"That would explain how she created an account within the company." Andrew sighed "Unfortunately I can't confront him with this."

"Why not?" Helen wondered since she had no clue what was going on.

"He's dead." Bridget remembered how she found Tyler in his hotel room. She still had nightmares about that day. Helen was appalled when she heard this.

"It seems like everyone who had a close relationship with Siobhan dies after she is done with them." Andrew realised how lucky he had been. In his mind he started to make a list of people who Siobhan had known but were dead now. Gemma, Tyler, John Delario, Detective Kemper and the two hitmen that tried to kill Bridget assuming she was Siobhan. Who would be next? How many people would have to die because of her? The bodies kept piling up around Siobhan. He looked at Bridget who shot two men in self defence already. The body count had to end.

Siobhan's studio.

Siobhan was counting the amount packages while she figured how much she could make selling the dope. The offer that guy made now sounded very good now that she was discovered by Andrew. She looked at her watch and remembered she had an appointment with a possible junky. Siobhan cleaned the table before he would arrive. There was a knock on the door. She hid the drugs and went to the door. When she opened the door the man at the door came in. The man was a well dressed person seemingly working in some company at an executive level. He seemed anxious to score. He asked how much it would cost him. Since Siobhan didn't know the exact street value she asked a little more than he expected. She convinced him that her product was worth every cent. The man was desperate and paid her what she asked. He then tested it and agreed with her she had the good stuff. Siobhan asked him if he knew others who would be willing to buy her stuff. He could think of a few people who might be interested in her product. She told him to spread the word amongst his friends. She even gave him a phone number where they could reach her. Siobhan had no intention to have them all visit her at her studio. These high class junkies would be her ticket to getting back at Bridget. They would rather deal with her than some shady character in a back ally. Maybe this guy she bought the drugs from was on to something after all. All she needed was a place to do her business from. She knew about a small office which was empty. If she'd be able to rent that and made it look as an accountancy office Siobhan could sell the drugs under the table. Siobhan smiled as she put on her coat and walked out of her studio.

East Hampton.

Helen had gone out to the terrace for a breath of fresh air. She looked around for a while until she saw Juliette and Bridget talking with each other while they were feeding the twins. She couldn't imagine this happening with Siobhan around. Bridget had brought this broken family back together. Andrew passed by his daughter said something to her which made her laugh. There was a time all this seemed impossible. Now she was looking at a happy family. Glenn joined her with a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Oh Glenn, it's only two o'clock and you're already having a drink?" Helen pretended to be angry with her husband.

"It's just a quick nip." he promised " They seem to be happy, don't they?" He looked at the family in the house with a smile.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing. Bridget must be some kind of miracle worker. A year ago Juliette and Andrew were at each other's throat so to speak but look at them now. They found each other again and all that thanks to Bridget. Makes me wonder why Andrew married Siobhan in the first place. On the other hand Bridget is not what I ever had in mind as a daughter-in-law." Helen told Glenn who took a sip of his glass.

"Andrew had met Siobhan seven years ago but he never knew Siobhan had a twin sister. Well, not until Bridget told him several months ago. The twin who had taken over Siobhan's life but she did it in her own way. She let her own personality out within the act." Glenn remembered "If Andrew had met her first he would have married her. She's really something else. She may not be the perfect daughter-in-law but at least she is honest with Andrew. Come to think of it Andrew is the one who has chosen her as his wife not us."

"Even her hairstyle is different, Siobhan always wore this ridiculous bun. Nose high in the air as if she was the Queen herself." Helen disapproved Siobhan's behaviour she observed in the past. Andrew walked out of the house with a drink. He joined his parents with a smile on his face.

"Doesn't Bridget mind?" Glenn asked.

"As long as I don't kiss her right after a drink." Andrew joked "She doesn't mind at all as long as I don't overdo it. She wouldn't force me to quit drinking because she has a problem with narcotics. Bridget helped Juliette off the drugs and drinking. Without her Juliette would probably have gone down that same road Bridget has been on. Now look at them like mother and daughter. Juliette calls her mum sometimes."

"I noticed you gave her the ring I gave you when you and Catherine were dating. Why did Catherine never wear it?" Helen asked her son. Andrew thought back about the day he wanted to propose to Catherine with his grandmother's ring. He already realised that Catherine would not accept this ring so he bought her another ring. He would give this ring to someone who really deserved it. He even had doubts about Siobhan when he proposed to her. He must have known that both of them were bad news and yet he married them. He didn't feel the same about Bridget. All the bad things that had happened to her, to them in the past years seemed to slowly vanish. No more secrets, no more lies. Only truth was their mantra now.

"In all these years I haven't met a woman as honest as Bridget. She practically told me everything about her life even though she told it playing Siobhan. She kept no secrets. She only lied about her true identity. At first I was angry about it but after a night of thinking and a lot of drinking I realised that she was the one I really wanted to be with. Not Siobhan, never again will I let someone in my life who keeps secrets. Bridget had to pretend to be Siobhan just to stay alive. As long as I thought she was Siobhan I believed Siobhan had changed but as it turns out I was wrong. I wanted to believe it so I believed it. The only secret about Bridget was that she wasn't Siobhan." Andrew explained as he looked at Bridget and Juliette walking over to them with the twins in their arms. When Bridget came close enough to Andrew he kissed her on the cheek and took over Sharon from her. Helen wanted to hold Susan in her arms so Juliette gave her the baby. They were standing there enjoying the sun.

"How does it feel to be a father again?" Glenn asked.

"It feels good to become a father again to two children. I always wanted one more child but it seems like Siobhan had to overdo it." Andrew answered.

"Well, there is a higher chance on twins when a twin gets pregnant" Bridget remembered a conversation with a gynaecologist years ago. Bridget once asked her gynaecologist during a routine exam if it were possible for her to have twins. At the time it was purely hypothetical but the answer she got was good to know. She hoped at the time it would never happen but now that Siobhan had given birth to twins she knew how high the chances were.

"So I heard," Helen smiled at her "You must be proud of your sister." The truth was Bridget was not proud of her sister. She was angry at her which was the harsh truth.

"A bit." Bridget said while she looked at Andrew who knew by the look in her eyes she bent the truth just a bit. He knew how angry she was with Siobhan. He smiled at her because right now she was the one taking care of his daughters and not their real mother. Some day she would but for now it's Bridget doing the hard work. He got angry at the thought of Siobhan abandoning her daughters so she can plan her revenge. He noticed Bridget asking him for a refill.

"I'd rather have a cup of coffee." He answered while he handed her his empty glass. He had already enough to drink in the past week. He still remembered last week's hangover. He saw his mother hand Susan over to Juliette and followed Bridget. At first he wanted to join them but decided against it. He knew his mother probably wanted a word in private with Bridget.

Bridget put Andrew's glass in the dishwasher and looked over at the coffee machine. She decided to make a fresh pot since this coffee had been there for hours. Helen walked in watching Bridget making coffee. Then Bridget put the water cooker on to make some tea. Helen decided to make her presence noticed.

"Can I help?" she asked Bridget.

"Oh, no thank you. I can handle it." Bridget answered the older woman's question as she looked through the stash of tea in the house "I'm afraid I don't have any earl grey here. Would you like something else?"

"Do you have mint tea?" Helen answered making Bridget reach for a small box.

"We do, it's one of the few things I'm allowed to drink." Bridget told her.

"Can I ask you something?" Helen asked because she had wondered about something for some time now and maybe she would tell her if it was just them.

"Go ahead." Bridget answered with a smile.

"While you were working in the entertainment business, have you been a prostitute?" Helen asked with a serious face making Bridget look down for a moment. She rather avoided this question. Bridget wanted to forget that part of her life but she also knew it would come up more than once in the next few years.

"Yes,... I have been." Bridget answered as she braced herself. She knew this could lead to a verbal confrontation she wouldn't be able to win.

"Does Andrew know?" Helen wondered hoping Andrew did know.

"Yes, he does." Bridget told her the truth expecting the woman to lash out at her but instead Helen smiled at her. Bridget wondered why she didn't get angry at her. Helen had every right to disapprove her past and try to get her out of Andrew's life. Yet she seemed to be able to look at her without judging her past.

"Well, Andrew was right about you. You keep no secrets from him. And you did leave that life behind." Helen said as she got closer to Bridget. Bridget knew she had to tell the woman why she did it but she probably would want her to leave her son alone.

"I'm not really proud about it but if you're down that road I was you'd do anything to get your hands on money. I won't apologise for it either." Bridget told Helen with a serious face. Bridget didn't want to loose Andrew over this but if the woman wanted her gone Bridget would have quite a fight on her hands.

"And you shouldn't. Andrew loves you the way you are. He wouldn't have given you that ring you're wearing if he wasn't sure you were the right woman to be at his side. It's not that I like the idea to have a former prostitute as a daughter-in-law but you must be doing something right. The moment I came in here I saw a completely different family here then I saw over the past two years. Juliette and Andrew are happier than they ever were. Last year I would have needed a crowbar to make sure they wouldn't kill each other. You changed that." Helen told Bridget who now was at a loss. Helen wasn't exactly what she expected her to be. Maybe the woman had seen more than enough in Andrew's past marriages than Bridget could know.

"I didn't do much actually. I just listened to them and helped them find each other again." Bridget said after a while as she looked at Helen.

"Maybe that's just what they needed, someone who would listen and understand their point of view." Helen said with a certain pride "I know it must have been difficult at first but when I look at them now and how Juliette clings to you. I must admit you're doing a great job and I hope you keep doing what you're doing now, they still need you."

"Yes, they do, just like I need them." Bridget told the woman who seemed a bit surprised at first about that last comment.

"You need them?" Helen asked.

"Yes I do. If it weren't for them I'd probably be back to my old life with all that comes with it. Because of them I stayed clean and sober. I needed to be so I could help them. When I first arrived they were a mess and I tried to fix it as best I could. If I had left who knows what might have happened." Bridget told Helen who couldn't believe this woman's resolve. Maybe she was a bit hard on her but she only wanted what was best for her son.

"Promise me one thing, no matter what happens don't go back to that life you came from or I will personally take care of you." Helen warned Bridget who nodded while looking into the woman's eyes. Bridget felt as if she could die right here. Those eyes told her this woman meant it. Bridget felt small now and wanted to hide herself but she couldn't.

FBI office Wyoming.

Agent Machado was looking over his files to find out if he had missed something important. He didn't notice his boss coming in.

"Congratulations Vic, you found Bridget. I don't know if I should be mad or give you a medal right now. You should have fingerprinted her the moment you met her as Mrs Martin. It would have saved a lot of time and resources." she said to him.

"Without probable cause? I don't think so. Besides she did save us the cost of a trial." Victor said to her.

"That she did but why didn't you arrest her?" she asked.

"Somehow it didn't feel right and if you have read my report you would know why." Machado told her.

"I did read it. This sister of hers turns out to be some piece of work. You really believe she had Kemper in her pocket to convince Bridget to make a run for it?" she pushed the issue. Machado smiled when he handed her a file. She read it and then she looked at him surprised.

"This testimony would put her behind bars. How did you find out?" she asked.

"I went to Kemper's favourite bar and asked some questions. The bartender remembered Jimmy being surprised when he saw Siobhan thinking she was Bridget. She then had a proposition for him. Delario was with her. At the time... I was with Bridget. You still want to be mad?" He asked her.

"Not really, when did you go to that bar?" She wondered.

"As soon as I got off the plane. When I got the statements I called the guys in New York and told them what I found out. Let them take it from there. I already have got my plate full right here." Machado told the woman with a smile as he got back to work.

"There is one thing I wondered, didn't we have Siobhan's fingerprints on file?"She asked Machado who had forgotten all about the one time he had Siobhan in custody. It made him wonder if there was another woman in the room with the witness in the Tyler Baret case.

"Oh, I forgot about that, but there was no match on the fingerprints and yet she was seen there." Machado's head began to ache as he started to think it all over.

"Maybe they're triplets" His boss left him making him shake his head, something else was going on. He pulled up the list of the fingerprints and pulled up the prints of Siobhan and Bridget. When he looked at the comparisons he noticed there was something different about the prints of Siobhan. Machado didn't know why but he had the feeling these prints weren't Siobhan's. The problem was he couldn't prove it.

East Hampton.

After dinner Andrew and his father went out of the house to the beach. Once there Andrew wanted to talk to his father about his plans for the future.

"How's the real estate business back home?" Andrew asked as he looked at the horizon with his father.

"Not as bad as it could have been. Most of my competitors struggle to stay in business but I'm still able to sell some houses every now and then. I make sure I put houses on the market of which I know I can sell. Todays market is not what it used to be five years ago. Too many people selling, too few buying." Glenn admitted to his son wondering why Andrew brought it up.

"That's good to hear. I thought because of the market collapse you would be facing the same problems I was facing here. Until recently my company was on the edge of going under until a big investor took over. In one day my problems were fixed. I'm grateful for that but it also made me realise I should get out. There was a time I could create the right funds to invest in but when the stock market collapsed I tried so many new ideas which didn't turn up the desired results. When all this business with Siobhan is over I was thinking of moving back to Wales." Andrew told his father of his plans. He still wasn't sure if he would do just that but he kept the option open for the time being.

"I'm not really surprised. I had always known that some day you would mess up. This kind of business is very tempting and when you do it right you can make a lot of money fast but at some point things start to go wrong and then you can do whatever you want to turn it around. In the end it would blow up in your face. Not that my kind of business is a very stable one but people still need a house so I keep selling them. These days I try to get as many affordable houses for people who barely qualify for a mortgage. This is the only way to keep my business afloat. Sometimes I find a client for the more pricy houses I still have in my catalogue but they're getting fewer." Glenn eased his son. He had always known that some day this conversation would come up. Andrew had always been a bit headstrong when it came to his job. Glenn wanted his son to join him in the past but Andrew always wanted more out of life when he just returned from Oxford with his master's degree and left Wales for New York. Ten years later he became a very succesful business man making millions. Glenn figured that the collapse of the stock market must have had an impact on his company's turnover so he had to come up with a number of new ideas. These ideas must have backfired leaving Andrew in a lot of trouble.

"Dad, can you look around for possible places I can buy in Wales?" Andrew asked as he looked at his father who smiled for a second.

"Off course, when you have made up your mind about moving back tell me which house you want to buy." Glenn agreed with his son.

"I first have to talk it over with Juliette and Bridget. I think that's the last thing Juliette wants to hear but if things spin too much out of control over here I'd rather start over in Wales. I was thinking of working for a bank from now on. Maybe they could use my talents as an advisor on hedge funds." Andrew remembered how he started his career. They both laughed for a while and decided to go back to the house.

It had been quite a day for Andrew and Bridget but somehow they got through it. The arrival of the in-laws was the most surprising event of the day. They weren't as Bridget expected, she had thought they would have her thrown out as soon as they knew all about her past. Helen was the one who surprised her the most. Despite of her past as a prostitute the woman decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. Andrew knew his mother would probably never agree with his choice to marry Bridget some day but he couldn't care less now. It was now in the open and his parents would have to live with the fact he was going to get married a third time. Anyway, his parents would be flying back to the UK tomorrow. He hoped they wouldn't spread the word all over the place so someday Siobhan would accidently find out about the charade they were putting up. Juliette sometimes forgot about the fact she had to call Bridget Siobhan whereas Andrew sometimes forgot to call her Bridget when they were alone. It was pretty confusing for all of them now.

"Mom, I've packed my bags and the babies' bags as well." Juliette entered the kitchen where Bridget was packing all the things she needed for the babies "Can I help here?"

"No, Juliette I already packed what we need to move back to Manhattan." Bridget said as she cleaned the sink. She looked around for a while with some tears in her eyes. Here it all started in this big house where Siobhan supposedly forgave her. A day later she was gone leaving her behind to clean up her mess. It became a full time job for Bridget to clean up after her sister. Siobhan had done the same for her in the past but she never had to deal with the people she used to drink with. When Bridget finished looking around satisfied it was clean in the kitchen she turned to Juliette who had followed her every move.

"Ready to go home?" Bridget asked Juliette.

"No, I'd rather stay here for the rest of my life but I think once we get back we get used to living in New York again." Juliette answered as she started to think about the week they spent there together getting to know each other all over again. She loved Bridget even more now than she did a week ago. Her father seemed also more at ease with Bridget than he ever was with Siobhan. Juliette wondered why it was so easy to love Bridget. Her being so down to earth? The way she thinks about the world they live in? One thing was for sure, she'd never try to be the kind of woman she isn't. She just remained simply Bridget, helping out whenever she can.

"Shiv, I think we should ask for a nanny." Andrew asked Bridget with a smile on his face practising their parts.

"Well, I don't know... I like doing things myself as much as possible." Bridget answered with an British accent making Juliette laugh while Andrew was impressed.

"We could move to London right away and no one would notice you're an American if you keep practising your accent like that. As for the idea of hiring a nanny, I was only thinking about it because the two of them could be too much for you to handle during the day. If we hire one during the day to help out, we can take care of them ourselves at night." Andrew suggested as he looked at Bridget who thought about it for a moment and had to agree Andrew had a point.

"Okay then, but only during the day. I wouldn't want them to be raised solely by nannies. I want to raise them the way I like to raise them. We have to show them we are their parents and we do care for them. Well, I'm just their aunt but it feels to me as if they were mine. Am I making any sense?" Bridget wondered.

"You're just too worried about them. Your maternal instincts are taking over now and you are the one who is taking care of them until their mother is back with us. Whenever that may be." Andrew answered her question as he put his arms around her "I guess you also want to have children of your own some day. As soon as this whole business with Siobhan is settled we will discuss this."

"How many children do you want?"Bridget asked with a smile making Andrew smile too.

"I was thinking one more child wouldn't be bad, preferably a boy." Andrew admitted as he kissed her.

"A baby brother sounds nice." Juliette agreed with a smile on her face while she liked the idea of having one more sibling. Even though Juliette was raised as an only child but when she heard her father suggest to have one more child she was happy about it. She'd finally have the big family she always dreamed about. Andrew pulled his daughter closer by his side making her hug him. Bridget liked the prospect of having his child some day.

Siobhan's studio.

Siobhan had been out most of the day looking for more customers for her new business. As soon as she got home she started to brush up on her accountancy skills. If she wanted to play the part she had to make it look good. She used to work as an accountant in the past at the bank she used to work until she married Andrew. Siobhan remembered how good she was at it and it would also bring in some extra money. She could start out doing this after her hours at her current job until she had enough clients to do the bookkeeping for. There was a knock on her door. She wondered who that could be. When she opened the door she saw a man at the door.

"I heard that you could hook me up if I needed a pick me up." he asked her making her let him in.

"You got the money?" She asked as he coughed up a few hundred dollar bills. She then pulled out a number packages of heroin and handed him the drugs. He then thanked her and left. She looked at the money in her hand and smiled. This was easy money she figured as she put the money in her purse. If she could keep it up soon she could make more money to get to what she had planned. Once her planning was complete she would put it to work. Soon her sister was history and Andrew would be hers again, all hers. She did wonder if he would notice if she took over from Bridget. Sure he would now that he knew Siobhan had a sister. Her twin sister had told him the truth for some reason and that had changed a lot. She turned on the radio to listen to some music but then she heard a news flash about a wanted woman, her sister, she was still wanted. This made her think again. Maybe only Andrew and Juliette knew about who she really was. If the FBI or the police would be told Bridget lived with her husband they would arrest her and then she was out of the way. The more she thought about it the more she decided against it. Bridget would probably be released in no time and this is not what Siobhan wanted. She wanted her gone, for good. No, she was going to stick to her plan but with the knowledge that Bridget and Andrew were still keeping up the charade she thought it would be easier to charm her way back into Andrews arms. She would get all she wanted.

East Hampton.

Andrew had just fallen asleep when he heard a baby's cry. He felt Bridget getting out of bed making him look at her.

"I'll check on them." Bridget said with a smile. She looked tired and still she got up to check in on the twins. He stayed in bed and a few minutes later he fell asleep again. Bridget walked over to the babies' bedroom where she found Juliette shushing her little sisters. They both started to quite down while Juliette gently rocked both cradles. Bridget watched the scene for a few minutes and then she decided to send Juliette back to her room. She needed the sleep more than Bridget did right now.

"Juliette, why don't you go back to bed. I'll take it from here." Bridget told Juliette who nodded and went back to her room. Bridget sat down on the chair she had put between the cradles. She started to rock the cradles herself and soon the babies were back to sleep. Bridget stayed with them for a while longer as she thought about Siobhan.

A few hours later Andrew woke up after his alarm started to play music. He turned around to find out Bridget wasn't in bed. He switched off the alarm before he got up. The twins probably woke her again so he decided to go to their room where he found Bridget asleep still sitting on the chair. He decided to wake her.

"Bridget, time to wake up," he whispered in her ear making her wake up "it's four o clock. Time to feed our young ones."

"Did I fall asleep here." Bridget asked as she stretched.

"Yes you did, you were pretty exhausted last night." Andrew said to her looking at her face. Her eyes were showing baggies because of the sleep depravation. So did his eyes but he couldn't care less. He loved being a father again so he was willing to take the good with the bad. Once Bridget had gotten up they left the room to prepare the bottles for the children. When they passed Juliette's room they saw her tossing and turning as if she was having a nightmare which made Andrew go in. He put a hand on Juliette's shoulder who then woke up a bit startled. When she saw her father standing next to her she looked a bit relieved. He smiled back at her making her turn over.

"You were having a nightmare again." Andrew told her making her nod with a serious face. She wanted the nightmares she was having lately to be over. Andrew told her to try to sleep a bit longer so she would be at her best at school. She then turned over again and tried to sleep. Andrew left her room to find Bridget already on her way to the bedroom of the babies carrying two bottles. They both started to feed their little ones while silently watching each other. They knew it would take a while before the babies were able to sleep all night before they needed to be fed again.

Siobhan's studio.

Siobhan was getting ready for work when she looked at her watch. Only thirty minutes before she had to leave for work. She decided to get some of the drugs she had packaged already and put it in her pocket. If she would find someone on her way to work who could use a fix she would sell some to that person. Siobhan was thinking about getting more once she had sold of the first badge she bought a few days ago. Once she had everything she needed she was on her way to the office.

When Siobhan reached the subway station she noticed a woman who was looking around as if she was having withdrawal symptoms. Maybe she needed a fix but did Siobhan have the right poison for this woman. She decided to talk to her while they entered the station.

"You don't look well." Siobhan said with a smile to the woman.

"Sorry, but I had a bit too much to drink last night," The woman told Siobhan who noticed this woman was lying "We had quite a party last night."

"I don't think you're hung over. You need something else, something better than a drink." Siobhan hinted.

"What do you mean?" the woman tried to talk her way out of it but her body language told Siobhan more than she wanted.

"What are you actually on because I know an addict when I see one." Siobhan told her.

"I don't do drugs." the woman emphasised her claim she wasn't in need of anything but Siobhan knew this woman was lying just to make sure she wouldn't be found out.

"Okay have it your way but I know you need a fix badly so what will it be? Going to work where people find out what you've been doing lately and loose your job or get a fix." Siobhan played it hard now.

"You know where I can get some stuff." the woman asked.

"Depends on what your poison is."

"I need morphine and until now those pills I was taking were helping but my doctor stopped prescribing me those. This is why I'm feeling so bad now. I need my pills." The woman said to Siobhan.

"Well I have something that might fix you up for a while." Siobhan told the woman as they entered the bathroom where no one was to be seen at the time. Siobhan showed the woman the merchandise she had. The woman was surprised that this seemingly high class woman had drugs on her.

"What is that?" she asked as she got worse.

"This is heroin, an opiate just like what you like." Siobhan told her as she handed her the small package.

"I hate needles." The woman told her.

"You can snort it as well." Siobhan told her.

The woman looked at the little bag in her hand and decided to try it. She saw it was already ground to dust so she went into a toilet booth to snort it. She came out several minutes later completely calmed down.

"Thank you, what do I owe you." The woman sounded a lot different.

"This one was for free. If you want more you can find me here around the same time every morning. If you can afford it off course." Siobhan knew this woman was going to be a regular.

"What 's your price?" the woman asked.

"Seven dollars per hit" Siobhan told the woman who immediately pulled out fifty dollars making Siobhan pull out seven packages. The woman took them and left in a hurry. Siobhan looked around the bathroom where graffiti was all over the place. She disliked this kind of supposed street art but it would make a good place to deal her stuff until she would have her office. She left the place to get to work. She had only forty minutes left to get to the office and she needed every minute to get there in time.

Martin apartment, Manhattan.

Bridget had arrived with the babies at the apartment where the contractor was still busy with the finishing touches. There were still a number of details he had to fix. The place where Bridget shot Macawi was cleaned of all the blood even some of the of the wood on the floor had been replaced. She noticed there was a slight difference in colour.

"I couldn't get the bloodstains out of the floor so I replaced some of the panels. I know it shows but it looks better than a bloodstained floor." The contractor explained making Bridget smile as she pushed the strollers with the twins into the living room. She noticed he had done a good job there on the windows. He had probably replaced both windows to make sure the difference wouldn't be noticed. The room was cleaned up and the furniture was back in place. The contractor walked in with his toolbox where he asked Bridget when the baby furniture was arriving. She told him it would arrive in half an hour. She offered him a cup of coffee which he accepted. Once she had given him his coffee she walked around the apartment. When she looked at the wall where Siobhan's picture used to hang she thought about replacing it with a family picture. The picture was cut up and she hated it anyway. It made the place look as if she owned the apartment. Bridget figured a family picture would make it more like a home than the sterile picture of her sister. She heard one of the babies cry making her return to the living room where she found the contractor picking up Sharon. The baby then quited down as he gently rocked the baby in his arms.

"You seem to have some experience with children." Bridget told the man who smiled at her.

"I've got two children back home. A boy and a girl. The boy is five, the girl is two." He explained as he handed Sharon to Bridget. Bridget now understood why the man wanted to help her set up the room for the babies. Being a father himself he knew how it could be.

"Your husband must be a lucky man. Twins a rare." the contractor continued the conversation as he looked at Bridget who agreed.

"Well, they're actually my sister's she left them in our care until she's back from Wyoming." Bridget somewhat bent the truth since she had no idea where Siobhan was right now. As far as she was concerned she was still hiding somewhere in New York. It would only be a matter of time before the police would find her. Then the phone rang making Bridget pick up. It was the guard in the lobby telling her the delivery she was waiting for had arrived. She told him to sent the deliverers up to the penthouse. Half an hour later the contractor was already putting everything together while Bridget was taking care of the babies.

At Juliette's school.

Juliette entered the bathroom during her brake where she found Tessa who greeted her. She still wasn't well and Juliette felt bad about what happened to her. If it hadn't been for her big mouth Tessa hadn't been beaten to a pulp. At least the police caught the guy who confessed to the facts. He never told them about the money. Tessa knew who had sent the guy after her. Juliette had told her and ever since that day they decided to burry the hatchet trying to get along.

"Well rich girl, how are the twins?" Tessa asked Juliette who no longer minded the nickname Tessa used for her.

"Tiring but I have the feeling that maybe we can get along some day. Now all they do is eat, soil their diapers, cry and sleep." Juliette told Tessa as she went to the toilet.

"I always wanted siblings myself but my parents died when I was still a kid so I guess I'll never know what it is like to have a brother or sister." Tessa told Juliette with some disappointment in her voice.

"Maybe some day Siobhan may want to have children so I finally have siblings myself. Siobhan's nieces are family although I still don't understand why her sister would leave them in our care." Juliette said from behind the door.

"Maybe she doesn't want them." Tessa thought out loud as she heard Juliette leave the toilet.

"Maybe dad could help Siobhan adopt them so in a way they would be my sisters." Juliette figured as she was washing her hands. Tessa smiled as she looked at her friend.

"I think your father still remembers your stepmother's affair and you really think he would help her." Tessa wondered making Juliette look at her for a moment. Juliette knew the truth but she couldn't tell Tessa yet. If somehow Siobhan would find out what really was going on she probably would make a run for it taking her sisters with her. Maybe she would kill Bridget in the process.

"Well, dad still is working on a divorce settlement because he couldn't bring himself to just throw her out. If it hadn't been for the twins she would have been out on her ass on the street. My father is too kind to do just that." Juliette bent the truth. Tessa knew there was more going on but she decided not to push the issue. Maybe some day Juliette would tell her what was going on at home. They weren't best friends yet but because of their history together they became friends. Juliette may be the rich girl but she had changed a lot over the past few months. She no more acted the way she did when they first met. Tessa should have known better than to show off the money once they had it. It would have saved her a trip to the hospital. She still had headaches but the doctors had assured her that with time they would pass. While she was at the hospital Juliette was the only one who visited her. Once Juliette had found out who was behind all this she had told Tessa. Tessa could have been angry with her but the way she saw it, in the end they were both victims. Juliette trusted her mother too much while Tessa thought she knew better than Juliette what to do with the money.

"How is your mother?" Tessa changed the subject making Juliette look down for a minute. Tessa saw the tears welling in her eyes, what made her regret asking about Juliette's mother. She put an arm around Juliette's waist who in turn laid her head on Tessa's shoulder.

"I wrote her two letters in the past two weeks but she didn't answer them which makes me believe she really hates me now." Juliette answered the question while wiping her tears. Tessa tried to understand her but she never had been there where Juliette has been. All she had known most of her life was foster care. Usually foster parents were screened so the children assigned to them would be living in a safe environment. Tessa had lived like that until she had played along in the game Juliette's mother had set up to get the ten million out of Juliette's father. Tessa should have known that woman would sooner or later come after her and Mr C. just to get everything. Catherine didn't look like the sharing kind of woman. Juliette seemed more the type to share her fortune with someone else.

"Maybe she'll write back some day when she realises you still care about her." Tessa tried to ease Juliette's mind.

"Thank you for the peptalk." Juliette thanked Tessa.

"That's what friends are for." Tessa laughed as they went out of the bathroom on route to the next class.

At Andrews office.

Andrew was finishing up with a new client who seemed very interested in his new business proposal. The man had signed a contract within an hour with Martin Charles. If Olivia had still been there Andrew had her take care of that but since she was gone he had done all the work himself. He was looking for someone to take over from Olivia but until now he had no luck finding someone as capable as Olivia. He wished he had never turned to using the Ponzi scheme. He left his office after the new client had gone and walked over to Malcolm's office. He knocked at the door and as soon he heard Malcolm tell him to enter he walked in.

"Malcolm, how are things going?" Andrew asked him as he sat down in the seat opposing Malcolm's.

"I'm just finishing the last sweeps through the network and for now I'd say we're good to go. Are you alright?" Malcolm asked looking at the tired man in front of him. Andrew looked as if he hadn't slept for days and it worried Malcolm.

"I haven't slept much in the past week. I kept thinking about the money that Siobhan had stolen and who was her accomplice in the whole hacking procedure. She couldn't have done that by herself. I also worried a lot about Bridget. When she told me who she really was I was mad at her and threw her out. Looking back on things she might have gone back to the life she had been leading before we met. I ..." Andrew tried to find the right words but his mind was too tired to even think straight. He wanted to tell Malcolm all about how he felt about Bridget, about the mistake he made by telling her to leave instead of thinking it through first and talk it over with her. He could have lost her that night forever never knowing what might have been. Now he still had that chance and he would hold on to it as long as he could. He wanted to share the rest of his life with Bridget, the woman who didn't keep secrets for too long. He knew she would never lie to him again. If it weren't for Bridget he would have lost his daughter to drugs and alcohol. Without her everything would have gone to hell seven months ago.

"What you need right now is some sleep. If you keep it up like this you might end up where Bridget and I have been. Only a different poison, the kind that would keep you awake. I know you're a busy man but you look like crap right now. If you have no more appointments this afternoon I'd advice you to go home. As for Bridget, I don't think she would have fallen off the wagon that easily although she admitted to have been tempted in the past two weeks. She kept herself sober for Juliette and you." Malcolm told Andrew who snapped out of his trail of thought looking back at the man in front of him. Malcolm was right he should go home and get some rest. Tim had told him the same when they had a meeting this morning. Andrew had no meetings or appointments scheduled this afternoon so he could tell his secretary to hold all calls unless if there was an emergency at the company.

Suddenly a bleeping sound came from Malcolm's computer making them both look at the screen.

"Hello, here is where the last three hundred grand went," Malcolm said as he started typing. He found out that the money had been transferred to the same bank where he traced the other two hundred grand. This was another account but not under a female name but a male. The picture next to the man's name revealed it used to be his IT specialist. Andrew picked up his phone and called the PI he had sent over there to keep an eye out for the man who could be picking up the money. With some luck he would know where Siobhan is. Once he finished his call Malcolm told him to go home to Bridget and his kids and get some sleep while he was at it. Andrew agreed and went back to his office to pick up his belongings and told his secretary he was going to take the afternoon off. When he had packed he left his office looking back once more to see if he had switched off his computer. Then he opened the door and walked out. He was going home to see his 'wife' and children.

The Martin apartment, Manhattan.

Bridget had just finished feeding the babies and was about to put them to bed when Andrew walked out of the elevator. She wondered what he was doing home so early but one look at him was all she needed to know. Andrew was just as tired as she was at the moment. They were both feeling the effects of the many nights they hadn't slept well in the past week.

"Hello Shiv," Andrew said looking around to see if it were just them "I came home because I'm too tired to keep doing my job right. A few hours of rest could help me feel better. How are you?"

"Just as tired," Bridget told him " I was just thinking about putting the twins to bed and go lie down myself for a while. Want to join me?"

Andrew nodded as he picked up Susan while Bridget carried Sharon to their cradles. As soon as the babies where put to sleep they went to their bedroom and laid down on the bed. Within minutes they were asleep. A few hours later Juliette came home to an empty living room so she decided to look for Bridget in the babies' room but she didn't find her there making her wonder where she could be. Juliette decided to look for her in the master bedroom where she found her with her father. She smiled at the sight of the two grown ups sleeping together. She then returned to watch the babies for a while.

When Bridget woke up she noticed it was four o clock already. She looked at Andrew who was still asleep and she decided not to wake him yet. What made her worry for a moment was the fact that she hadn't heard the babies during the time she was asleep. When she went to their room she couldn't find them there so she walked over to the living room where she found them with Juliette. Juliette had already gotten them from their cradles when they had woken up and put them in their strollers. Bridget had to admire the teen for her efforts in helping them out.

"So there they are." Bridget said with a smile making Juliette turn her head. The girl seemed tired as well, maybe it was time to move back to Manhattan. The commuting must have taken a toll on her too.

"Hello Bridget, I found you and dad asleep so I thought I could help out until you had slept enough to take care of my sisters. I think they're getting hungry." Juliette explained why she had taken care of her sisters by herself.

"I'll get the bottles if you get their napkins." Bridget agreed with her. She went to the kitchen while Juliette went to the bedroom to pick up the napkins once they had finished their part of the tasks they were feeding the babies. Juliette loved to do this as a diversion from school and all her worries. Bridget was happy with this but also worried about it. Juliette spent more time with her sisters when she was home then with her own friends lately which wasn't such a good idea. Most teens wouldn't even bather to spend that much time with babies.

"You know you spend a lot of time with your sisters. I don't mind the help but it makes me wonder." Bridget said as she looked at the teen.

"It keeps my mind occupied. Lately I keep thinking about the things that happened recently. I have so much questions on my mind that my head sometimes feels as if it would explode. When I'm with them I forget for a while what's on my mind." Juliette confessed to Bridget. Bridget knew there was a lot on the girl's mind and thought it was time they talked about it.

"What is on your mind lately?" Bridget asked her.

"Well I wonder why my mother still believed she could get back together with dad. When I was still a small girl it was dad who took care of me most of the time while she was passed out on the couch. Dad always tried to get her to help herself with her drinking problem but she always refused. Dad thinks I never heard them argue about it but I could hear them in my bedroom. In the last year they were together he had told her more than once he would be leaving if she didn't change her ways. I guess he still hoped she would change. When my mother found out about Siobhan dad told her he was divorcing her. For a while I believed I was the reason they split and I thought that if I did my best at school and was a good girl at home they would stay together but it was mom he was fed up with. Dad never stopped loving me. He did what he thought was right. Looking back on the past seven years he was right to divorce mom but Siobhan wasn't much of an improvement to our relationship. Siobhan wanted dad all to herself which made me feel like the fifth wheel. Dad never noticed how she manipulated him to leave me on my own a lot. I was left with a nanny until he could send me to boarding schools. I didn't mind going to boarding schools but I felt as if he didn't care about me anymore. If only I had known what Siobhan was up to in all these years. You came along at the right time. The moment you walked into our lives slowly but surely you changed our minds about each other. You saw what we both needed. All this time you pretended to be Siobhan you used your influence over us to change our relationship back to the way it was before my dad divorced mom." Juliette started to cry as she thought about how wrong she had been about how her dad felt. She hadn't noticed her father had already joined them and he decided to let her talk. He knew she had to get all this out.

"I still can't understand why mom never tried to get along with Siobhan or even you for that matter. Why would she want to get back together with dad so badly?" Juliette continued as she tried to get her emotions under control. Andrew wished he could answer that question and by the looks of it neither could Bridget come up with a good answer to that question.

"Maybe she had this perfect marriage in mind only to find out it wasn't as easy to keep it perfect. Falling in love is easy but once the first problems rise you have to decide what you can live with and what can't live with. Your dad probably could live with her refusal to have another child but her drinking was something he couldn't live with. If your mother had been looking for help and quit drinking the three of you would still be together. She must have believed there was still a chance for her to get back to the two of you. When your dad married Siobhan she must have felt so betrayed she wanted Siobhan out of her way. If Siobhan had been out of the way she could have possibly tried to bring the family together again. The thing is would she have been able to?" Bridget tried to explain to Juliette who started to think about it. Maybe her mother believed she could fix her marriage by killing the one person that broke up that marriage. As she continued to think about it she laid her baby sister on her shoulder and started walking around with her noticing for the first time her father was there with them. He just stood there trying to hold back the tears in his eyes. She knew he must have had some idea about the many things she must have been thinking about lately but he was afraid to ask because they already had so much issues to work through. When she got closer to her father Andrew tried to smile but failed. He felt like he had been the worst father in the world but Juliette didn't want an apology. She wanted her dad to be there for her from now on.

"Maybe it's time we tried to talk more about your problems." Andrew said to his daughter as he put his left hand on her free shoulder making Juliette smile at her father. She knew they had to talk about a lot. About all that had happened since the divorce to the day Bridget told them who she really was. This would help them all more than all those therapy sessions would. There was one question that burned in her mind right now.

"Dad, do you think that if mom had quit drinking when things between you were still somewhat fixable you would have tried to make things work between the both of you again?" Juliette had to ask making Andrew smile at her.

"The drinking was before I met Siobhan the only thing that gave me more than enough reason to leave your mother. For all these years she had hidden her bad habits from me which is something I never would be able to live with. If your mother would have quit the drinking and stopped taking all those pills I would have tried to keep us together. When Siobhan came in the picture I believed the only way I would find happiness again was to divorce your mother and then find me another wife. I ended up marrying Siobhan because I believed she could be the right wife for me. Stupid me." Andrew answered truthfully making Juliette look at him for a while as she understood what he was saying. Wether Siobhan had been in the picture or not, her father would at some point have divorced her mother anyway. She realised that Siobhan only had sped up the process. Which was understandable since she wanted to be his wife at the time so she could get all she wanted. Why wasn't Bridget like that?

"Bridget, why are you and Siobhan so different when it comes to wealth?" Juliette asked Bridget who knew this wasn't easy to answer.

"Being raised as the daughter of two people who weren't able to go to college you learn to get by with what you have. They did their best to save up some money so either one of us could go to college. I believed if I could get my hands on a scholarship somehow so we could both go to college. Siobhan always wanted more than she could afford so she started to steal things. Once I was sent to juve she just stopped stealing since my parents spent all they had on her and once I was out I started to work and left them behind the moment I could. That was also the start on the road to addiction. I was also craving to have more than I had but I wanted to get it the right way. She always wanted to get her hands on wealth the easy way whereas I wanted someone in my life to have a family with. While I was in juvenile detention I already could live with the fact I'd probably never get a well paid job so I adjusted my goals in life in the hopes I would be better off than mom and dad were. When I got out I just went from bad to worse until I met the both of you. I don't mind living the wealthy life but I would have been just as happy if we were poor as church mice." Bridget tried to explain.

"It seems like you want the things that really matter to you. Like a family you can come home to." Juliette understood what Bridget was trying to tell her. They had more in common than they thought. Now Juliette also realised why it was so easy to love Bridget. When she looked at her baby sister in her arms she knew she also had a family she could come home to. Her father had already sat down and was looking at his eldest with a smile on his face. She handed him her sister telling him she had to get started on her homework. She still wanted to talk about a lot but she knew there would be time for it later. They all had a lot to talk about but they also needed to do the things they were supposed to do at the time.

Newfoundland, Pennsylvania.

Olivia had been relocated by the FBI to Newfoundland, Pennsylvania so she would be safe from possible retribution for her part in the arrest of Catherine. Now she was living in a small house which Olivia found too small to live in but she would get used to living in cramped spaces. As long as she had a bed and some space to unwind she'd make the best of this situation. The FBI had someone assigned to watch her night and day. She couldn't contact anyone she knew because they thought someone might find her this way. The only thing she could look forward to was once the trial was over she would be allowed to leave the country. She had planned to return to England to start over. She had stashed away a lot of money there so she wouldn't have to start from scratch. Olivia looked at the woman in front of her.

"May I use my computer and check some things on the internet?" She asked knowing that the woman would probably be watching over her shoulder.

"Sure, but remember I'll be checking your internet history to see if you have made any contact with your friends." The woman warned her. Olivia wasn't interested in contacting any of them she wanted to know what had happened to the company she used to run with Andrew. Once she had logged on she found out the company was now the property of Arbogast which made her wonder what had happened. Olivia was surprised to find out they weren't exposed as the frauds they were. It got her thinking. As soon as the trial was over she would try to find out why Arbogast took over her company. She then turned off her computer and sat back for a while. She looked out the window thinking about how she was going to spend the rest of the day in this godforsaken place. The country side wasn't her cup of tea. Olivia craved for some busy streets right now, big city blocks and most of all her own apartment. She got up and went to the kitchen where she poured herself a cup of coffee. Olivia only had one sip of it when she noticed her guardian was checking her computer. Olivia figured it was just a waste of her time because she wasn't to play right into their hands.

"Any idea when I get back to New York to testify?" Olivia asked.

"Right now there are some things that need to be checked first before this case goes to trial. It could take a while." Olivia's guard explained making Olivia wonder what was taking so long. Then she looked at the waitress uniform hanging in the kitchen. The FBI wanted her to work as a waitress for the time being. She hated the job but if it would be her cover for the time being she would do it. She shook her head, from successful business woman to waitress. That was what she had been forced to. She wished she never had gotten involved with Catherine now. That woman was ready for the looney bin and there wasn't much she could do for the time being. If only...

Martin apartment, Manhattan.

Juliette had finished her homework and walked out of her room to go to the living room where she found her father and Bridget reading. She sat down next to Bridget who looked up from her book. She smiled at Juliette wondering what was on her mind now.

"Mum, you told me you went after my mother with her gun. Would you have shot her?" Juliette asked Bridget because she needed to know.

"Even if I could, I wouldn't have. If I shot her how could I face you again?" Bridget answered making Juliette think about it. Bridget had a point, it was her mother they were talking about.

"But she threatened to kill you and dad? Wouldn't that be enough of..."

"Despite of what happened here I couldn't just kill her. She's still your mother and she's sick. I believe that with the right treatment she'll be able to get over her vendetta against Siobhan and me. I'm hoping that some day we may be swapping stories about you...as friends." Bridget interrupted Juliette because she knew where her trail of thought was headed but she shouldn't think that way. It was a better idea to help out the woman instead of condemning her.

"You think the both of you can become friends?" Juliette wondered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. Okay, her mother was sick but that wouldn't mean she was going to change her mind about Bridget even with the right treatment. Bridget was too kind for her but it was also this kindness that kept Juliette from going astray again. Juliette started to understand what Bridget was trying to tell her.

"Maybe, I can't guarantee it will happen but I can still hope it will happen. I don't think your mother is really a bad person. She's just lonely and she never took the time to actually talk to you and your dad. If she had things would have turned out differently. Although with Siobhan in the picture, who knows what has happened between them. Even though I want to go there I think my sister must have pissed her off on more than one occasion to make your mother hate her more and more. Siobhan seems to be pretty good at this lately." Bridget convinced Juliette from her point of view.

"You always see the good in people no matter what they do to you." Juliette sighed.

"I wouldn't go that far. If I had seen any good in Macawi his brains wouldn't have been all over the ceiling in the hall." Bridget reminded her making Andrew who had listened in on the conversation laugh. Juliette also got the joke.

"You did shoot him," Juliette remembered " which means you could kill someone if the situation is right."

"I still feel bad about it but I didn't have much of a choice. It was either him or me." Bridget told Juliette who then laid her head on Bridget's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're still with us. I wouldn't know what to do without you." Juliette said as she thought about what might have been. Andrew laid down his paper and went to the kitchen asking if anyone would like something to drink. Bridget asked for a glass of water as usual while Juliette asked for a cup of herbal tea. She hoped it would calm her so she wouldn't have any nightmares this night. Bridget then held her in her arms where she felt protected. Juliette wished she could stay in the shelter of Bridget's arms forever. When she was younger her dad used to do the same and in his arms she always felt protected too. She then realised her mother never gave her that feeling.

"Here you are," Andrew handed everyone their drinks when he returned from the kitchen. Juliette sat up as she accepted her tea.

"Dad, do you think I can visit my mother?" Juliette asked her father who thought about it for a minute.

"Why not, I think it would be good for her to have you visit her. Maybe you can talk some sense into her. But I'll be joining you during these visits. I wouldn't want her to get the idea I don't care about her anymore." Andrew agreed to her request.

"What about Bridget?" Juliette wondered.

"I don't think this would be a good idea. She still thinks I'm Siobhan and for the time being that's what we want her to believe." Bridget reminded her about how Catherine felt towards Siobhan.

"Oh, yes, I forgot but once this mess with Siobhan is over you could visit her." Juliette brought up receiving an approving nod from Bridget. Bridget had some doubts about how Catherine was going to take the news about how she had tried to kill Siobhan's twin sister instead of Siobhan. Not to mention the fact that Bridget some day may become the next Mrs Martin. Those were worries for later. Juliette decided to go to bed. Bridget accompanied her and once she had changed and gone to bed Bridget wished her sweet dreams. Juliette was hoping she would have them but all she had lately were the recurring nightmare of her mother freaking out trying to kill both her father and Bridget. If only these nightmares would end.

Once Bridget and Andrew had fed the babies for the last time that evening they were on their way to bed when they heard Juliette toss and turn in her bed. Bridget went in and saw she was struggling with another nightmare. As soon as she put her arms around her, Juliette calmed down. Andrew looked at the scene for a while and smiled at Bridget. Once Bridget was sure Juliette was deep asleep again she joined Andrew and they both went to their bedroom.

"Juliette needs help." Andrew realised his daughter was suffering from the nightmares.

"Therapy isn't going to help much. She can talk a lot about it but they keep coming back. Would she be blaming herself for what happened?" Bridget remembered it was Juliette's idea to help her mother after she had tried to kill herself.

"I think that is exactly what is going on with her and we should talk about this with her. Only this way the nightmares may go away." Andrew reasoned as he laid himself down on the bed. Bridget thought it may help.

"And if that doesn't help I'm getting her a dream catcher." Bridget remembered an old indian remedy which made Andrew smile. They both fell asleep quickly.

The next morning the Martin family had just finished breakfast when Andrew looked at his watch. They still had half an hour so he decided to have a talk with his daughter.

"Juliette I think I have found the root of your nightmares. I've the feeling you're blaming yourself for what happened here a few weeks ago but it's not your fault your mother was trying to kill us. She is so obsessed with taking revenge on Siobhan that she would do anything to achieve that goal. If we all had known she was putting on another act just to kill Siobhan we wouldn't have taken her in..." Andrew started but before he could continue Juliette interrupted him.

"But it is my fault, I shouldn't have suggested to have her over and take care of her until we could find her a place where she could live under supervision. If I hadn't been so stupid to fall for her tricks again none of this would have happened. I should have listened to you and had her institutionalised. I didn't want that..." Juliette then burst into tears making Andrew put his arms around her.

"I know, it's been hard for me too but none of us thought she would try to kill Bridget. We thought she was actually trying to get better and finally stop obsessing about the past. We were all wrong about her but you can't keep blaming yourself or one day you might end up like her, obsessing about what might have happened if you had just done what was right in the first place. It's because of your decision to bring your mother here we were able to unmask the person behind the attempted murders on Bridget. In a way you saved us. If your mother had been committed to Bellevue she might have contracted another hitman and Bridget would have been dead. Which also meant the truth would have come out and we might start to regret what happened. God knows what might have happened. We were lucky that day. Be glad we survived that day without a scratch. Stop blaming yourself for what happened here. Your mother had us all fooled." Andrew kept repeating to Juliette as he tried to keep a straight face but the tears were burning in his eyes. He never wanted all this to happen to her but it did happen and there was nothing he could do about it. Andrew would try to keep her safe from now on. Juliette had been through enough for his liking. Bridget had just stood there in the middle of their living room watching them. Even Bridget had tears in her eyes feeling sorry for Juliette. She had grown up so fast in the past seven months she sometimes forgot she was still a teen. Juliette then walked up to Bridget still crying repeating how sorry she was about all that had happened that day. Bridget just held her in her arms telling her it was alright. Andrew just looked at them wiping the tears from his face. He knew it would still take time but at least now it was all in the open. Juliette would be alright some day and he knew Bridget would help them get through this. Andrew was now certain of it, the three of them would find a way to deal with the past. As soon as Juliette was able to stop crying he decided it was time to leave. As he put an arm around Juliette she picked up her bag and they both walked out. Bridget then turned to the twins who were asleep.

"Lets hope your big sister will be able to forgive herself." She silently told them as she sat down next to the babies.


End file.
